


Avengers Redemption Series - Thor: Ragnarok Rewrite

by Andromedanewton



Series: The Avengers Redemption Series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Redemption, Movie rewrite, Reincarnation, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 45,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: Basically the movie...but Sigyn is there!This fits in, slightly down another AU, where Ragnarok happens, following along with my series.  Set roughly five years after events in Born to be King.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I still haven't finished, but I'm going to start posting what I have got! I've made it halfway through the movie, and I'll keep chipping away at it, but it's hard work, trying to make sure I get all the actions and dialogue correct, even with a copy of the script, as even that differs somewhat! So please bear with me while I finish up, be patient with me as I have a lot going on personally speaking!

Sigyn gasped and sat up with such a start that she spun Loki onto his back from where he had been laying with his arm across his wife, making him stir.A fine film of sweat coated her skin, and her heart raced so much she could hear it, blood pumping in her head as a pounding rhythm.

‘Alright, love?’Loki murmured, rolling back onto his side and looking up at her faint silhouette in the darkness of their room.

‘Dream.’She managed, and the tightness of her voice made him curve his hand, the bedroom light flicking on as he sat up.

‘And not a good one.’He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms.‘Do you wish to talk about it?’

‘No, but I think I should.’She snuggled into his naked chest, closing her eyes momentarily.

‘Whenever you are ready, Sunbeam.’He kissed her hair.He could feel her heart pounding through her ribs, far too fast for her to think about returning to sleep just yet.

She sighed, and the breath left her body long and slow, shaking her frame as it shuddered from her lips.‘I was on Asgard, with The Warriors Three, and Heimdall.’

‘You’re right, that is terrifying.’He couldn’t help but tease, hoping to lighten her load with humour, and she did sputter a small laugh, but it was short lived.‘I’m sorry, Petal, I couldn’t resist, carry on.’He murmured with his lips against her hair.

She nodded, just a little, appreciating his effort, but knowing this dream would bother her at least into the next day, if not longer.‘A shadow overcame the realm, a cloud.It raced from the observatory to the city, destroying everything it touched.The city burned, so many people, so many screams…’Her voice broke as emotion overtook her, and Loki swiftly pulled her into his lap, holding her as close as he could while he shushed and rocked her, the tears wracking her body harshly.

He knew, of course, of her prophetic dreams in her youth, of the few she had had since they were reunited, but he had never seen her this upset, so fraught.He spoke comforting words to her, assuring her he was there, until the sobbing subsided, and her tears slowed, her hands pressed into his back as though his flesh offered additional comfort.She sniffed and wiped at her face as she sat back, Loki conjuring a handkerchief which he handed to her without a word, and she took gratefully, wiping his chest first before taking care of her face.

‘Sorry.’She mumbled, lowering her head, but Loki caught her chin with the side of his finger, raising her to face him.

‘Do not apologise, darling girl.I am always here for you, you know that.’He kissed her forehead.‘This may, as you know, be prophetic, but it may also be because of recent events.’He reminded her their contact with Asgard had been sporadic of late, Odin cancelling their visits due to “unforeseen circumstance” more than once, and they had just returned from a very rough mission, involving fire and, sadly, great loss of life.

She nodded and he removed his finger, as sure as he could be that she would continue to face him now he had made his point.‘It just felt…different.I don’t know how, but…’She sighed.‘I’m going to get up and make a cocoa, check on the boys.You want anything?’

‘You sleeping would suffice, but from the kitchen, no, thank you.’He stole a kiss and let her shuffle off his lap.‘Do not take too long, sweet.’

‘Promise.’She replied, as he settled back down in the pillows, watching her pad quietly to their bedroom door, pulling it to behind her.

It was only when he was sure she was gone that he allowed himself to frown, reaching for his Stark Phone.He knew Thor was off world at the moment, however it was still one of the most reliable means for them to communicate.He tapped out a rapid message to his brother, asking how his search for answers to his own prophetic dreams fared, truly not expecting a reply, as they had been out of touch for some months.In truth, he missed him.For all their problems, they had fought side by side longer than they had fought one another, and now were, it seemed, on the same side long term.Loki would not risk what he had with Sigyn and their boys for selfish reasons, and that meant remaining on good terms with Thor, Asgard, and Midgard.All the realms, in fact.He liked his new life and he adored his new family, but so many signs pointing to an upcoming disaster were too hard to ignore.


	2. Catch up with the Lokisons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter...

Two weeks later and the dream was just that, a distant night terror that had been pushed to the back of Sigyn’s memory with the constant busyness her life was filled with.The boys had had a very successful parent teacher conference, both excelling in different areas, and already, under Loki’s careful guidance, showing signs of sorcery, working on illusions several nights a week in the safety of the training hangar at the compound in upstate New York.She was watching Loki and the boys creating scenes to play in, running and laughing, a coffee in her hand, smiling as Narvi created a Pokemon that waddled around his feet.No doubt about it, his control was aiding his confidence no end.

‘Hey, Cherry.’

She turned at the sound of Tony’s voice to see him coming through the open door, his sealed travel mug in his hand.‘Hey, Tony.’

‘How are the sprouts getting on?’He casually draped his arm around her shoulders, looking down at the scene before him.‘Pokemon, huh?’

‘There are worse things to be obsessed with.’She shrugged.‘And they’re doing good.They do, however, need to learn that the classroom is no place for giant illusions of bilgesnipes.’

Tony laughed.‘Take after their dad much?’

‘All three of them are trouble, but I wouldn’t change them.’She said as she turned a smile on him.‘What do you really want, Mr Stark?’

He screwed up his nose, not only at the formalness in her words, but that she had caught him out.‘I was just wondering if you’d heard from Thor recently?’

She shook her head.‘Nothing.’

‘Really nothing?Because it’s been over a month.’He looked at her doubtfully.

‘I think he’s avoiding the place, as well as hunting down his own leads.’She shrugged.

‘The Jane thing.’Tony nodded.‘She’s been reposted, you told him that, right?She asked to be about as far from here as she could get.’

‘We told him.Or rather we sent him a message.I don’t think he’s in service range.’

‘Yeah, you should ask the father-in-law to see about putting cell towers across the realms, would help us a lot.’He quipped before taking a sip of his drink.

‘You’re hilarious.’She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, knowing they had already done extensive research as to the best way of communicating with Asgard, and cell phones were not it.

‘I know.’He leant forward and pressed the button to open the microphone to the hangar below.‘Hey, kids, I’ll give you a hundred bucks each if you create Pikachu’s to electrocute your dear old dad.’

Narvi and Vali shared a grin while Loki glared up at the windowed area.‘You are not funny, Anthony!’He called, as the boys started whispering between them.

‘Your wife thinks I’m hilarious.’He replied.

‘She is merely being polite, I’m sure.’He said, starting to back up as his boys turned their hands, small, yellow creatures beginning to form.

Tony didn’t reply, instead he stood back to watch, as the two young princes chased their father down, sparks flying, Sigyn shaking her head at how no matter how old, men never seemed to mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki. Did anyone ever think the reason his hair was so slicked down in the first three movies he was in is because he was sick to death of electrocuted hair standing on end thanks to his brother? No wonder he kept stabbing Thor!


	3. To Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets an unexpected visitor that leads to he and Sigyn returning to Asgard.

Loki was on his back on a car creeper, underneath a large piece of Chitarui technology that Tony had just “acquired”, taking it to pieces carefully, while the billionaire crouched by his knees in case he needed any additional tools.

‘Have we had any word from Bruce?’Loki asked, groping around by his waist for the round, glowing…thing, they were using to pry this apart.

‘Not a thing.No Hulk sightings, no signs of Banner either.Even Prof X has tried looking, it’s like he just disappeared.’Tony sighed.It had been far too long since they heard from him, when the end of a mission went badly wrong, disappearing in a Quinjet literally into the sunset.

Loki paused, listening to the pain in Tony’s voice.‘You suspect him dead?’

‘He once told us he tried to end it all, gun in the mouth.Crude but effective, for anyone else.All that did was call the Hulk and he spat the bullet back out.If he’s dead, it would have been so spectacular we’d have heard.’

‘It is never easy to lose one of your family, even if it is just through lack of knowledge of how they are faring.’Loki frowned as he shoved at the panel, his hand slipping and he sliced open his palm.‘Damn!’He blew over his skin with power, healing it before wiping it on his pants leg.As much as he hated the Midgardian casual look for himself, black jeans were perfect for such messy pursuits as he and Tony got into.

Tony shifted to sit with his knees up, his back against the engine.‘Yeah.He was a good member of the team, good friend too.’

‘You are talking about him in the past tense.’Loki pointed out.‘You do not assume him dead, so do not treat him as such.I am certain he has a good reason for his absence.’

Tony shifted uneasily, his eyes on the sudden new coming in the room.‘Mischief…’

‘You may not understand his reasoning, however he is the only one who knows how it feels to share a body, a mind, with the creature.’

‘Chaos…’Tony tried again.

‘And in truth…’

‘Loki!’Tony slapped his leg to get his attention, and he slid back out from under the engine.

‘What?’He scowled at him, having finally created an edge from which he could get inside the heart of the machine.

‘We got company.’

Loki turned his head to where Tony was fixedly staring, and found Heimdall, resplendent in his gold armour less helm, standing to attention.‘Heimdall?’Loki grabbed the rag from his pocket as he got to his feet, wiping his hands almost uselessly, then narrowing his eyes.‘What brings you here?’

‘An emergency, my prince.’He bowed his head respectfully.

‘Thor?’He responded automatically, but Heimdall shook his head.

‘I have had no word from our crown prince, hence my appearance to you here and now.’

Loki knew by appearance he meant he was merely a projection of himself, he would not give up his post nor abandon Asgard.‘Then what’s wrong?’

‘The Allfather is missing.’

 

‘That’s all he said?’Sigyn asked, as she materialised her armour over herself, Loki having already been in his full regalia, less helm, when he rushed into their quarters, where Sigyn had been making dinner.The boys had quickly been handed over to Darcy with their sitters on the way.

‘That’s all he said.’Loki repeated.‘Odin has been gone for some weeks, having said he would return, but no one has heard from him.Heimdall cannot even see him!’

‘What does that mean?’She asked desperately, her Asgardian accent taking over as it sometimes did in times of stress or worry.

‘I can only think of two things.’He took her hand and pulled her onto the balcony behind him.‘Either Odin is using dark magic to cloud his whereabouts, or…’

‘Don’t say it!’She interrupted him.‘He’s the Allfather, I’m sure he’s fine.’

‘Then why not let Heimdall know that?’He looked up.‘We are ready, Heimdall.’He called, and in moments they found themselves rushing through the bifrost, stepping into the observatory, but it was not Heimdall who greeted them.

‘Who are you?’Loki demanded of the bald, tattooed man before them.

‘I am Skurge, at your service, Your Highness.’He bowed, but his words sounded sarcastic, insincere, making Loki frown.

‘Skurge?Where’s Heimdall?’Sigyn asked, and Skurge’s eyes fell on her, drawing himself up to his full height, eyes raking over her.

‘Our beautiful princess.We have not been introduced.Your beauty far surpasses any tale…’

‘Where is Heimdall!?’Loki yelled, not liking this one bit.

‘Oh, I’m his replacement.’Skurge said proudly.

‘Replacement?’Loki demanded.‘Why does he need replacing?’

‘Alright, maybe not replacement.’Skurge replied, embarrassed at being called out on what he had hoped would be a lucrative job, but was not even certain.‘I’m his stand in.He’s at the palace, waiting for you.I need to announce you.’

‘No, we know the way.’Loki said firmly, curving his hand and creating a portal.‘However, should anyone else arrive you are to ensure we know who we are expecting.’And he stepped through the portal with Sigyn still attached to his hand.

Skurge sighed and turned back to the sword.This job had sounded better on paper.There was little for him to do, so he would just amuse himself until there was.

 

Loki’s portal opened just inside the doors of the throne room, and he and Sigyn kept stride as though nothing had happened, marching towards the throne, where four familiar figures stood, talking quietly.

‘Here he is now.’Heimdall nodded towards the prince, and he and their friends came to meet them.Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun all looked serious and dour, which was worrying.Normally they were pleased to see Sigyn, at least, and it put her on edge.

‘Any news?’Loki asked, straight to the point.

‘Nothing.’Heimdall confirmed, as they all stopped.

‘What do we do?’Sigyn asked.‘Odin has ruled over the realms for millennia.Without him, there will be chaos.’

‘Which is why we need someone capable of ruling in his place.’Heimdall’s eyes focused on Loki, and he actually took a step back.

‘Oh no.’He shook his head.‘Do not look to me to rule.I didn’t want the throne of Jotunheim, and I certainly don’t want the throne of Asgard.That belongs to Thor.’

‘You rule Jotunheim by proxy.’Fandral reminded him.‘And Thor is nowhere to be found.’

‘You can’t see him either?’Sigyn asked Heimdall.

‘I can see him.He is ignoring me.’Heimdall replied.

‘Stubborn bastard.’She muttered.

‘Can you not appear to him as you did to me?’Loki hoped the matter of him taking the throne was over with, and that by ignoring it it might just go away, and that they could get Thor here to do the right thing.

‘The recipient must be willing.Thor is not.’

‘If I could talk to him he’d damn well listen.’Sigyn murmured, frustrated at how Thor had all but disappeared.They all missed him, the boys included, and when she did see him again she would let him know she was not best pleased with him.

‘He will return when he’s ready.’Loki reminded her.

‘He’s taking the breakup like a drama queen.’She scowled.‘Honestly, he hardly saw Jane in the last year, a woman has needs and even a god can’t fulfil them at a distance.’

Fandral sputtered a laugh then hid it behind his hand.‘She has a point.What was his excuse again?’

‘Searching the cosmos for Infinity Stones.’Loki reminded them.‘In truth, I suspect it is an excuse for him to “find himself”, as the Midgardians put it.’

‘A voyage of self discovery.’Sigyn translated.‘All we can do is continue to try and find him while taking care of matters here.’She turned to Loki.‘And that means you rule in his stead.’

‘I told you, I am not…’

‘You will do the right thing!’She snapped.‘This realm, all the realms, need you!Every single person in this room knows that Mjölnir considers you worthy, yet you still doubt yourself!Take the throne, Loki, and I will be right by your side, in whatever capacity you need me to be.’

He took a deep breath, not liking his wife berating him, but disliking the truth in her words even more.Looking around at their assembled friends, he worried he might let them down, feared he might let all the realms down, but as Heimdall gave a small nod he knew this was the right thing to do, that this was what the realms needed, even if he didn’t like it.

‘I will take the throne, until Odin or Thor return, whichever happens first.’He said quietly, but the sound travelled easily in the large room.

‘Thank you, my King.’Sigyn smiled at him, and despite his reluctance, the words from her lips didn’t sound wrong.

‘Take the throne,’ Heimdall instructed, ‘take Gungnir, Your Majesty.’And he bowed, quickly followed by The Warriors Three, but when Sigyn tried to release his hand, to curtsey, he tugged on it, preventing her.

‘We are equals, my Queen.We agreed to that when we wed.’

‘Fine, but rule, Lo.Do what you were raised to do.’

‘With you by my side, I believe anything is possible.’He raised her hand to his lips before turning back to Heimdall.‘Lead on.’And with a distinctly uneasy feeling, he was led to the great, golden throne.


	4. Oh Odinson...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join Thor and see what he's up to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where we pick things up with the film!

Thor lay in a cage, suspended high above the floor in the underground depths of Muspelheim.His entire body was wrapped in heavy chains, and sweat ran freely from every pore.His normally immaculate armour and hair were grubby and singed, his search the last few months so far having bore no fruit, and leading him here.The heat of the fire realm was almost unbearable, a lesser man would have perished from that alone, but he was no ordinary man.No, he was the God of Thunder, Son of Odin, Avenger…stuck.

‘Now I know what you’re thinking.’He said defensively, before affecting a slightly higher voice, evidently imitating his audience’s reaction.‘“Oh no!Thor’s in a cage.How did this happen?”Well, sometimes you have to get captured just to get a straight answer out of somebody.It’s been a long story, but basically I’m a bit of a hero.See, I spent some time on Earth, fought some robots, saved the planet a couple of times.Then I went searching through the cosmos for some magic, colourful Infinity Stone things…didn’t find any.That’s when I came across a path of death and destruction, which led me all the way here into this cage…where I met you.’

He looked at the alien skeleton seated opposite him, whose jaw dropped loose and rolled down its chest as he watched.No doubt about it, he had had better conversations.

‘How much longer do you think we’ll be here?’

As though in answer to his question the sound of metallic gears turning reached his ears, before the floor dropped out of the cage and Thor found himself falling, the floor rushing up to meet him…yet he never struck it.The chain around him reached its end and he was jarred heavily, rotating like the end of a child’s simple yo-yo.He turned and came face to face with none other than the self proclaimed lord of Muspelheim himself.

Surtur sat on his throne, eighteen feet of flesh made of fire and brimstone, demonic spiked horns protruding menacingly from his skull, and couldn’t contain a chuckle at the sight before him.‘Thor, Son of Odin.’His gravelly voice echoed around his throne room.

‘Surtur?Son of…a bitch, you’re still alive!’Thor said in surprise.‘I thought my father killed you, like, half a million years ago!’

‘I cannot die.’Surtur told him.‘Not until I fulfil my destiny and lay waste to your home.’

‘You know, it’s funny you should mention that, because I’ve been having these terrible dreams of late.Asgard up in flames, falling to ruins, and you, Surtur, are at the centre of all of them.’Thor said jovially, hiding what was a true source of distress for him.

‘Then you have seen Ragnarok.The fall of Asgard.The great prophecy…’

‘Hang on.Hang on.’Thor’s chain rotated him away from Surtur, and he spoke as it made its way around slowly, so he could face him once more.‘I’ll be back around shortly.I really feel like we were connecting there.’Finally he faced Surtur once more.‘Okay, so, Ragnarok.Tell me about that.Walk me through it.’

‘My time has come.’Surtur continued undeterred.‘When my crown is reunited with the Eternal Flame, I shall be restored to my full might.I will tower over the mountains and bury my sword deep in Asgard’s…’

‘Hang on.Give it a second.’Thor interrupted as his rotation faced him away from Surtur once more, speaking as he did so, until he faced him once more.‘I swear I’m not even moving, it’s just doing this on its own.I’m really sorry.Okay, let me get this straight.You’re going to put your crown into the Eternal Flame, and then you’ll suddenly grow as big as a house…’

‘A mountain!’Surtur snapped, frustrated by Thor.

‘The Eternal Flame that Odin keeps locked away on Asgard?’Thor checked.

‘Odin is not on Asgard.’Surtur informed him, and that made Thor suddenly pay more attention to the apparent rambling of the fire demon. ‘And your absence has left the throne defenceless.’

‘Okay, so where is it?This crown?’

‘This is my crown.’Surtur pointed to the V-shaped horns on his head.‘The source of my power.’

‘Oh!That’s a crown?I thought it was a big eyebrow.’Thor quipped.

‘It’s a crown.’Surtur barked.

‘Anyway, it sounds like all I have to do to stop Ragnarok is rip that thing off your head.’

Surtur laughed heartily, pushing himself to his feet from his throne, his body smouldering as the flames within him pulsed.‘But Ragnarok has already begun.You cannot stop it.’He came towards Thor, dragging his flaming sword behind him, sparks flying from the blade.Thor shied back from the heat Surtur gave off as he reached him, grabbing the chain that held Thor and raising him to eye level.‘I am Asgard’s doom.’Surtur growled.‘And so are you.All will suffer, all will burn.

‘Ah, that’s intense.’Thor nodded.‘You know, to be honest, seeing you grow really big and set fire to a planet would be quite a spectacle, but it looks like I’m going to have to choose option B, where I bust out of these chains, knock that tiara off your head, and stash it away in Asgard’s vault.’Thor smiled at him pleasantly.

‘You cannot stop Ragnarok.Why fight it?’

‘Because,’ Thor opened his hand, ‘that’s what heroes do.’He grinned…then frowned, as Surtur just looked at him impatiently.‘Wait, sorry, I didn’t time that right.’

Surtur opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of something fast approaching distracted him, and he turned his head, looking to the side as he heard rocks being destroyed, and Thor’s face split into and out and out smile.

‘Ah…now!’

Mjölnir burst through the wall of the cavern, destroying the chain that held Thor and he raised his hand, catching his hammer’s handle as it passed and coming to land several feet away.

‘You have made a grave mistake, Odinson.’Surtur said, raising his sword.

‘I make grave mistakes all the time,’ Thor swaggered back towards the demon, noting the enormous fire dragon growling at him from a tunnel, ‘everything seems to work out.’He glanced around him at the oncoming demonic hoards.

The first of the humanoid sized demons reached him, and he made short work of them, with hammer and fist, throwing away four at once as they clamoured on and around him.There were hundreds of the creatures, now rushing him from all sides, and he swung Mjölnir like a windmill, turning his body and arm to take on those who reached him first, finally throwing Mjölnir so it circled him, taking out newcomers while he finished off those who got through the perimeter with ease.

Holding out his arm he called Mjölnir back to him, destroying more on its return journey and backhanding a demon with it as he took hold of his hammer once more.Glancing at the fire dragon as it snapped its teeth, pulling at its chains, Thor leapt into the air, calling lightning to him as he brought his hammer down, smashing it into the floor.The resulting blast pushed not only the minions, but Surtur back some way, and the demon yelled, bringing his sword around in an arc, sending a jet of flames at the god before him.Thor spun Mjölnir before him, deflecting the flames around him as Surtur laughed at his efforts, Thor’s feet sliding under the tremendous force the fire gave, but the moment of distraction gave Thor the upper hand, blasting his way through the flames to strike Surtur and hitting him in the face twice with Mjölnir.

Thor continued his attack, throwing Mjölnir in an attempt to dislodge the crown from Surtur’s brow as well as leaping up to rain more blows, a constant barrage as Surtur tried to defend himself.Thor leapt onto a ledge on a column above Surtur’s head, waiting until he turned to face him to jump off with his hammer above his head, bringing it down with such a blow the crown was rendered from Surtur’s head, skittering across the floor to rest, smouldering faintly as the flames went out.

Thor gathered his chain, picked up the crown, and lashed it to his back, looking around as more minor demons scurried down the many pillars from the ground above.

‘Heimdall,’ he called, ‘I know it’s been a while, but I could really use a fast exit!’He raised Mjölnir, awaiting the appearance of the Bifrost…but nothing.‘Heimdall?’He asked in confusion.

 

On Asgard, Heimdall’s stand in was lauding his new position to two of the fair maidens of Asgard.

‘Heimdall doesn’t appreciate the true magnitude of this position.’Skurge was telling them.‘He does not reap the rewards, this job could make a person rich.Now, the job ain’t easy,’ he said, standing before the window to the many realms, ‘but it does have its benefits.The bifrost gives me access to everything the Nine Realms has to offer.I mean, it’s all mine for the taking.’He bragged.‘Behold!’He raised his head proudly and marching to the few things he had obtained since he began standing in, including various trinkets he had in a trunk, some barrels, and an old scooter.‘My stuff.’He grinned at the girls, who looked at the many weird and wonderful items in awe, making appreciative noise.Reaching into the pile he pulled out two semi-automatic weapons, holding them pointing at the ceiling.‘I am particularly fond of these.I pulled ’em out of a place on Midgard called Tex Arse.I even named them.Des and Troy.You see, when you put them together…they destroy.’He levelled them in his arms, much to the girls’ delight.

 

Back on Muspelheim, Thor was still fighting for his life, Mjölnir spinning as Thor defended himself against the many attacking demons, certainly more than he had hoped to face.Despatching the nearest he turned at the sound of a bellowing cry, in time to see the fire dragon break free of its bonds and rush towards him.He was not one to run from a fight, but even Thor knew when he was outmatched.Spinning Mjölnir, he leapt into the air, creating a hole in the ceiling and depositing himself on the ground above.Turning, Thor saw his cloak burning from the molten floor, and he slapped at it, beating away the embers as he got to his feet, raising Mjölnir once more.

‘Heimdall, come on!’He said frustratedly, just as the ground began to tremble.Turning warily, Thor watched as the dragon broke the surface, roaring into the air in a shower of molten rock and flames.It found Thor before he could react, grabbing him in its jaw and shaking him, but Thor pushed with his arms and legs, forcing the beast’s mouth open and staring into its flaming maw, before jumping out backwards, dropping Mjölnir onto its tongue so it fell to the floor, dragging the beast with it.

‘Stay!’Thor commanded, pointing at the creature before looking back up.‘Heimdall!Running short on options!’He yelled.

 

Back in the observatory, one of Skurge’s admirers heard noise coming from the sheath for Hofund, the sword needed to open the Bifrost.Turning to it, she recognised it as someone calling the name of the true gatekeeper, its light flickering to match.

‘Erm, Skurge?’She asked tentatively.

The temporary gatekeeper was demonstrating the use of a _Shakeweight_ , completely unaware of both the attention the observatory needed, and of how ridiculous he looked.

‘Is that important?’

Finally hearing the cries for help, he grabbed Hofund from where it stood behind him and raced to the mechanism.‘You girls are in for a treat.’He inserted Hofund and turned it, opening the Bifrost to where it was needed.

 

More of Muspelheim’s many demons began to crawl through he cracks in the ground, and Thor turned, starting to run as he held his hand out for Mjölnir to once again come to his grip.It hit is hand and he took off with it, flying rapidly away from the demons and oncoming dragon.The demons he easily outflew, but the dragon took to the air after him, catching up with him easily as he dodged through the jagged landscape, its jaw open wide, Thor feeling its fiery breath as it neared him, just as the Bifrost opened, engulfing him in a blue white light.


	5. Don't Make Unfounded Accusations In Front Of Sigyn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to Asgard.

Thor slid through the observatory on one knee, Mjölnir on the ground giving off a metallic scraping sound, not coming to a stop until he reached the far end, well beyond the centre platform.

Skurge was less than impressed when the severed head of a dragon-like fire demon slid through the observatory, even less so when it covered both him and the two ladies of the court with innards.

The head slid, mouth open, its glazed eye rolling up to stare at the girls as it came to a stop at their feet.Neither one could talk, paralysed by fear and horror, until its tongue lolled out and the last of its air escaped the hole where its throat used to be.Both screamed and were on their feet in seconds, running from the observatory, hair and finery dripping with green ooze.

‘Girls!’Skurge called after them, equally coated, before he glared at the newcomer, realising it was their crown prince, Thor, a skeletal crown chained to his back.‘Well, well, well, look who decided to pop in.’He said as he approached.‘Thanks for scaring away my company, and drenching my workplace with brains.’

‘Who are you?’Thor narrowed his eyes at the apparent newcomer, who was taking this opportunity to complain.

‘Don’t you remember?I’m Skurge.’He said in annoyance.‘We fought together on Vanaheim.’

‘Right.’Thor said, really not knowing who this man was.‘Where’s Heimdall?’

‘Probably in the throne room.Apparently serving the new king is more important than guarding the nine realms.’Skurge said sarcastically.

‘New king?’Thor asked in confusion.

‘Your brother.’Thor groaned and marched to the bridge.‘Hold on, hold on, I’m supposed to announce your arrival.’Skurge argued as Thor began to spin Mjölnir.

‘Not necessary!’Thor replied before Mjölnir propelled him down the rainbow bridge.

Skurge let out a frustrated sigh.What was it with sons of Odin that they didn’t like to listen?

 

Loki sat on the throne with his elbow on the armrest, his forehead resting on his fingers.He didn’t have a headache, per se, but the situation did not seem to be improving, and two days of ruling had not given any lead on the whereabouts of the Allfather or his wayward son.

‘You look despondent, my King.’

He raised his head to see Sigyn coming towards him.She looked beautiful, wearing a gown that reminded him of his mother, and suited her current position as Queen perfectly.Deep blue in colour, it brought out her eyes, fitting her upper body with a slashed neckline that displayed her clavicle temptingly.The sleeves left her arms bare and joined again at the wrist, a sash of material reminiscent of wings billowing as she came towards him, and the bronze under-bust corset certainly made him think of dirty little things.The skirt consisted of several layers that fluttered around her legs, as her heels tapped out a staccato on the floor.Her hair hung loose down her back, the top caught away from her face, a gold circlet rested on her head, a small peak on her forehead that entwined in her hair with iridescent stones.

‘There is no news, how am I supposed to feel?’He asked, standing and coming down the stairs to her, leaving Gungnir in its stand beside the throne, waving his hand to dismiss the Einherjar who stood either side of the steps up to the dais to give them some semblance of privacy.

‘Proud that you are doing what you can, for one.’She told him, going on tiptoes and kissing his cheek softly, her hand resting on his chest.‘Your people need someone to lead them, someone to look up to.You’re it.’

‘Our people, beloved.’He booped her on the nose with his finger.‘Any news from…anyone?’

‘I promise I would tell you if there were.’She sighed, knowing he was very worried, and rightly so.‘Even if it were bad news.You think anyone else would offer to come tell you that?’

‘You’re far too good for me, darling girl.’He bent at the knees and clasped his hands under her behind, lifting her as he straightened, and her hands curved around his neck with a smile.

‘I balance you out.’She reminded him.

‘That you do.’He agreed, carrying her up the steps and taking a seat on the throne, shifting her to sit sideways on his lap, as he had several times in the last two days.‘We have a matter to discuss.’

‘Like the matter you had me discuss in the war room yesterday?’She quirked an eyebrow at him.‘Or the matter we were discussing in the very early hours of this morning?’

‘A different matter.’He chuckled.‘Although that matter will come up again very soon.I meant that of the boys.’

‘I know you miss them.’She stroked his hair at his temple.‘I do too, but I’m sure they’re fine.’

‘We should have them here, with us.’

‘I thought we agreed they were better staying in routine, in school?’She asked.

‘They can be schooled here.’He argued.‘I was schooled here at their age, as were you.’

‘They need consistency…don’t they?’She asked, knowing they did, but knowing equally that if they were to be here indefinitely the boys should be with them.

‘They do, which is why it would be better to bring them sooner rather than later.’He argued.

‘It’s almost midterm break.Let them finish it out before we disrupt them.It will give us time to ensure a tutor is in place, and who knows, in the meantime Thor or Odin might return.’

‘We can hope.’He lowered his lips to hers, but movement caught his eye and he turned, looking out of the nearest window.What he saw made him stand, inelegantly, and accidentally, dropping Sigyn onto the floor, which she hit with a; ‘Hey!’But soon realised that Loki was looking at something outside, and as she got to her feet she realised who it was.

‘Thor.’She whispered, stepping up beside Loki as her brother-in-law finished his flight through the window and landed elegantly on his feet, his eyes immediately on the pair by the throne.

‘Brother.’Loki trotted down the steps to greet him, but Thor eyed him suspiciously.

‘What trickery is this, Loki?’He growled, pointing Mjölnir at him menacingly.‘Where is Father?’

Loki drew up short as Thor marched towards him, eyes, ironically, like thunder.‘We don’t know.’He raised his hands before him in a gesture of surrender.

‘And yet here you are again, on the throne!’He shoved Loki in the chest with Mjölnir, pushing him back a step.

‘Thor!’Sigyn yelled, at his treatment of her husband, storming up to him and giving him a resounding slap.‘Snap out of it!Nothing is going on!’

Thor looked down at her, squarely between him and Loki, no fear in her eyes, just anger.‘You expect me to believe this is not planned?’

‘What the hell have you been doing the last few months, to make you think he would turn so quickly, after all we’ve been through?’She reached up and grabbed his cape, dragging him behind her.‘Take your stupid throne!Loki didn’t want it anyway, he was just doing his duty!’And she shoved him towards the dais.

Thor stumbled, surprised by her actions, and ended up falling onto the steps, turning to face her as she glared down at him, but it was Loki who spoke, approaching cautiously from the side.

‘Sig, darling, he knows no different.’He tried to excuse Thor’s behaviour.‘You cannot entirely blame him.’

‘I can and I will, if he doesn’t pull his head out of his ass and get an attitude adjustment.’She turned her angry stare back on Thor.‘Heimdall contacted Loki, and if you had any trust in him, or me, you wouldn’t have jumped to conclusions!’

‘I take it back.’Thor said, but remained seated, not wanting to enrage her further.‘Can one of you explain what I have apparently missed?’

‘It’s been months!You’ve missed a lot!’She took a step towards him, but Loki caught her arm, stopping whatever she was going to do.

‘I’ll talk to him.’He said, stepping close enough that his chest touched her arm.

‘It’s probably better if you do.I just want to knock some sense into him!’

Thor flinched at the anger in her voice, and was more than a little relieved when she walked away, needing to put some space between them, but she didn’t go far, just to the balcony.

‘You have truly pissed her off, brother.’Loki offered Thor a hand, which he took, allowing Loki to pull him to his feet.

‘You cannot blame me for being suspicious.’Thor argued, straightening his tunic and fixing Mjölnir to his belt.

‘No, but she can.And she does.’He reminded him.‘And you truly think she would allow me to stage a palace coup?Oust our boys’ grandfather when they adore him so?’

Thor pulled a face.‘I suppose not.Then what did bring you here?’

‘The same as you, I suspect.’

‘Which is?’

‘Why did you return now?After so long?’Loki answered his question with two of his own.

‘This.’He removed the crown from his back and held it between them.

‘The skull of Surtur?’Loki held the bottom of the piece in his hands while Thor still supported its weight.

‘If we have the skull, Ragnarok cannot start.’Thor pointed out unnecessarily.

‘Then let us hope it is an end to your dreams.And hers.’Loki nodded towards where Sigyn was evidently trying to calm herself, staring out across the courtyard.

‘Sigyn has dreamt of Ragnarok too?’Thor glanced at her, her fingers playing with the pendant that had once belonged to their mother.

‘She has dreamt of something, a dark cloud over Asgard.Foreboding.It scared her greatly.’

‘Then let us hope this marks an end to it.’Thor beckoned over one of the Einherjar and handed him the crown.‘Do me a favour; lock this away in the vault so it doesn’t turn into a giant monster and destroy the whole planet.’

He bowed his head and hurried off, past Sigyn who was now coming back towards them.

‘I suggest you apologise to her.’Loki said, covering his mouth with his hand in case she read his lips.

‘I shall, once you answer my question.No avoiding it this time, Loki.’Thor frowned at him.

‘Which question?’Loki honestly couldn’t remember, so much seemed to have happened in the last few minutes.

‘What brought you to Asgard?’

‘What brought us was Heimdall.’Sigyn replied, close enough to rejoin the conversation.‘The Allfather is missing, as was the crown prince.Heimdall sought out the only other royal he could; Loki.’She stopped beside them both and looked up at Thor.‘We missed you.’

‘I missed you too.’He held his arms out to her and she stepped into them, sighing as they hugged one another.‘And I’m sorry I immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.’

‘You Odinson’s are assholes.’She mumbled, before looking up at him.‘The boys missed you too.’

‘Are they here?’He smiled hopefully.

She shook her head, stepping back out of his arms.‘They stayed with Darcy.We were unsure what we would find, however we have spoken of bringing them here, and finding them a tutor.’

‘And you were less than keen, my Queen.’Loki reminded her.

‘If Thor is back we can hand in our crowns.’She looked at him pointedly.

‘We would do better trying to find Odin.’Thor interrupted, hoping they would not insist he take the throne immediately.

‘Good luck.He is hidden from Heimdall’s gaze.’Loki replied.‘He has been searching with no luck for some time.’

‘How long have you been here?’

‘Two days.’

‘And Odin missing?’

‘Several weeks.’

‘This is… unusual.’Thor said worriedly.

‘We know, which is why we are here.’Loki reminded him.

‘What else are we doing to find him?’

‘What else can we do?’Loki waved his hand in frustration.‘If Odin does not wish to be found, we shall not find him.’

‘There must be something we can do, someone who can help.’Thor said in exasperation.

They stopped talking at an almighty clanking, turning to see Skurge running towards them, obviously in a hurry, but slightly out of breath.He stopped several feet from them and took a few breaths before yelling; ‘Behold!Thor, Odinson…’

‘We gathered that.’Loki interrupted him, turning back to Thor.‘We are open to suggestions, brother.’

Again they were interrupted by hurried footsteps and they all leant around Skurge, who was just sort of standing there, watching them, as though unsure of what to do.This time it was Heimdall, and though his stride was hurried he did not run.

‘My King.’

Loki and Thor shared a look and Sigyn shook her head.‘One of you answer him.’

‘You have been ruling, you do it.’Thor nudged Loki.

‘Fine.’Loki sighed.‘What is it, Heimdall?’

‘I think I have traced Odin.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody keeping up so far? I hope you're all enjoying it! I'm rereading chapters as I go before posting, and I have up to chapter 18 complete (when Thor escapes from Hulk's chambers on Sakar) so please bear with me while I try and finish up!


	6. A Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall reveals the last location he has traced Odin to.

‘Where?’Thor asked, walking around Skurge to meet Heimdall.

‘On Midgard.New York, to be precise.The signature is a few days old, but it is the only one we have.’

Loki and Sigyn looked at one another.‘Why would he go to New York?’Loki frowned.‘Unless he was looking for us?’

‘I cannot say.’Heimdall shrugged.‘I can, however, send you to his last location.’

‘That shall have to suffice.’Thor looked at Loki.‘You should stay.’

‘I need to know he is well just as much as you.’He argued.

‘You should both go.’Sigyn interrupted what was obviously about to turn into a debate, and the four men stared at her.‘It is only the last place you tracked him to, Heimdall, correct?’

‘That is correct.’

‘Then you will both need to search for him, enlist in the team’s help if necessary, but look.I can hold down the fort here.’

‘Very well.We shall prepare.’Thor said.‘Heimdall, would you give…’He fought to remember the newcomers name again.

‘Skurge.’Sigyn reminded him, and Skurge smiled at her, grateful at least someone seemed to know who he was.

‘Of course, Skurge, the coordinates?I think it would be wise for you to stay with Sigyn.’

‘And perhaps bring The Warriors Three here.’Loki suggested, and Sigyn gave him a raised eyebrow.‘No aspersions meant, Sunbeam, I just want to know you’re safe while I’m gone.’

‘Fine.’She said reluctantly.‘Can we also please get word to Sif?She’s off world working as an envoy on Nidavellir.I know she would appreciate being kept informed.’

‘You heard her.’Loki turned to Skurge.‘Do as your Queen commands.’

‘Right!’Skurge seemed to snap out of his confusion, hurriedly bowed, and turned and ran back the way he had come.

‘And take some guards to aid in the clean up of the Observatory!’Thor called after him.

‘Who hired him, exactly?’Loki asked.

‘He can do the job.’Heimdall assured him.‘However he is still a little…green, shall we say?’

‘A little?’Loki gave him a sardonic look.

‘Let us not be distracted.We have a job to do.’Thor reminded him.

‘Very well.’Loki turned to Sigyn, taking both of her hands in his.‘Are you sure you don’t mind staying here, Petal?’

‘I wouldn’t have offered if I did.’She smiled.‘Just go and find the Allfather.Bring him home.’

Loki pulled her close and cupped her cheek with his hand, kissing her softly, while Thor and Heimdall shifted uncomfortably.There was no doubt about how devoted Loki was to his wife, his adoration clear, and had brought out a side of the prince many had thought long lost, but he was proof of what the love of the right woman could do.

‘We will be back as soon as we can.’He promised, once they parted.

‘I shall count the minutes.’She smiled reassuringly, knowing, as always, he was reluctant to leave her.

‘Come, brother.’Thor touched his shoulder.‘Before you find more compelling reasons to stay.’

Loki gave Sigyn one final smile and joined Thor in leaving.

‘I will send word to The Warriors Three.’Heimdall said.‘And perhaps you, my Queen, should take your throne.You seem a little pale.’

‘I’m always pale.’She shrugged.‘But maybe taking a seat wouldn’t be a bad idea.’She sighed as she went to the throne, Heimdall walking to the balcony to contact her friends.

She hadn’t wanted to tell Loki, as he wouldn’t have left, and Thor needed to be reminded whose side Loki was on, spending time together would do them good, she just wished she didn’t have such a sense of foreboding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to do what the filmmakers didn't! I mentioned Sif!!! Yay!


	7. Tables Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Odinsons begin their search for their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed Odin's location slightly to fit in with my take on this, but that's okay, because it's an AU!

Thor and Loki stood on a kerb by what used to be a homeless shelter.The operative phrase being “used to be”.Rubble, construction workers, heavy equipment, all filled the area.

‘This is definitely the spot.’Loki confirmed, looking around for anything else that might give them a clue as he folded his arms over his black suit.

‘And the coordinates were within the building?’

‘Precisely.’

‘Well, he’s not there now.’

‘Evidently.’

Thor looked at him.‘Is that all you have to say?’

‘What more would you like me to say, brother?’Loki turned his head just enough to see him.‘You disappear for months without a word and come back to accuse me of trying to steal the throne.We need to find Odin and settle matters before the realms fall into chaos.’He turned back to the building site.‘And he certainly isn’t here.’

The words on Thor’s lips were silenced by two young women approaching, obviously giggling as they looked at the god, talking behind their hands.Thor smiled warmly, he had missed his interactions with Midgardians.

‘Excuse me?’One of the girls asked, as her friend blushed.‘Would you take a picture with us?’

‘Of course.’He replied, starting to crouch to their level for the Midgardian practice of “the selfie”, as Loki rolled his eyes.

‘Thanks!’She shoved her phone into his hand as her friend ran to Loki, wrapping an arm around his back as her friend joined her.

Thor pulled a disgruntled face but turned with the phone to face his brother, who gave him a smug smile before turning on a real smile for what were apparently his fans.Thor took the photo and handed the girl back her phone, and got a very disinterested; ‘Thanks.’ as her focus was still on Loki.

‘One more thing, if you don’t mind?’She asked, looking at Loki with puppy dog eyes.

‘And what might that be?’He asked, knowing full well what was coming.

‘Tell us to kneel!’Her friend said quickly, and Loki gave a short laugh before schooling his face to stern with an edge of anger.

‘In the end, you will always kneel.’He growled, and both girls sighed contentedly.

‘Thank you!’They both stuttered.‘Say hi to Sigyn and your boys for us?’The girl whose phone it was asked.

‘You’re quite welcome, and I will.’Loki shook each of their hands, as the friend turned to Thor.

‘Sorry to hear that Jane dumped you.’

‘She didn’t dump me.I dumped her.It was a mutual dumping.’Thor rambled defensively, but the girls were already walking away, ignoring him completely and chattering excitedly about their encounter with the God of Mischief.

‘I know it was, brother.’Loki said, patting Thor comfortingly on the shoulder.‘Where were we?’

‘Wondering where Odin is.’Thor reminded him bitterly.

‘Of course.Perhaps he wouldn’t have disappeared if his true son had not given him the idea.’

Thor threw his arms in the air, holding Mjölnir in its disguise as an umbrella.‘What would you like me to say?That I’m sorry?’

‘It would be a start.’Loki replied.‘Your contact has been nonexistent, the boys are constantly asking when Uncle Thor will return and we don’t know what to tell them, and the team is stretched, as matters across Midgard seem to be getting increasingly worse.An apology is the least you owe.’

‘I have been seeking Infinity Stones.You of all people know how dangerous they can be in the wrong hands.’Thor put his hand on his shoulder, making Loki turn to face him.

‘You ran away from your problems like a child!The Stones were just an excuse, and you know it.’

‘I do not want to argue with you!’Thor snapped.

‘But you are anyway.’Loki smirked.‘You still do not trust me, and yet here on Midgard I have stayed, with the team, when my penance is considered paid, because it was the right thing to do.And when Asgard needed me, I came.’

‘I owe you thanks for that.’

‘I don’t want your thanks!’Loki finally shrugged his hand off his shoulder.‘In truth, I don’t even want an apology!I want you to realise that I have done nothing but good, and yet your first reaction is that I have betrayed our father, our people, and you!I may be the God of Mischief and Lies, but you have had nothing but truth from me for over five years, however you don’t seem to remember any of that.You are far too willing to think the worst, and there is apparently nothing I can do to change that!’

‘Loki…’Thor began, realising his mistake, and that he was right.He always assumed some sort of trick, Loki’s past having damaged his perception of him, but he didn’t get the chance to say what was on his mind, as the ground beneath their feet began to move and sputter.‘What’s this?What are you doing?’

‘This isn’t me.’Loki said, as he glanced down, an amber circle forming that encompassed both their feet.‘But I think I know who it…’He looked up at Thor, about to tell him his suspicions, right as the ground opened up and they fell through a portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing this chapter! Getting to turn the tables on Thor so that it was he who was in the wrong!


	8. Strange Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Sorcerer Supreme

‘Strange!’Loki yelled as they fell, landing just seconds later on a couch facing the Sorcerer Supreme.

‘Hello, boys.’Strange smirked at them.‘Welcome to my sanctum.You don’t need your, uh, umbrella.’He waved a hand at Thor, an umbrella stand appearing beside him, and he cautiously placed it inside.

‘We happen to be very busy, if you don’t mind.’Loki snarled, still not having warmed to the man before them.

‘I don’t mind.Tea?’He waved his hand and they each were suddenly holding a cup.

‘I do not drink tea.’Thor said, as Loki slammed his cup onto the table between them.

‘Then what do you drink?’He frowned.

‘Not tea.’Thor said pointedly.

‘This is not a game, Strange!’Loki snapped.

‘I know.’He waved his hand again and Thor’s delicate cup became an enormous glass of beer.Thor had to admit, he was parched after his time on Muspelheim, so he drank it, and was as pleased as he was amazed when it refilled.‘You’re searching for Odin.’

Loki narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.‘How do you know that?What are you keeping from us?’He got to his feet and flicked his wrists, summoning his knives, having no more patience where Strange was concerned.‘I suggest you start talking!’

‘Sorry, I can’t talk to you if you’re going to be irrational.’Strange waved his hand and, with a yelp, Loki fell through a portal in the floor, which sealed behind him.

‘As you know,’ Strange continued, unperturbed, ‘I keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world, and your father, Odin, is one of those beings.’

‘If you knew where he was, why didn’t you call me?’Thor asked, getting to his feet and resting his beer on the table before going and examining a delicate looking object on a stand by the wall.He poked at the object, setting one of the pointed pieces rocking before picking it up.

‘I have to tell you, he was adamant he would not be disturbed.Your father said he had chosen to remain on Midgard.And you have abandoned your phone at the Avengers Compound, haven’t you?

‘True, I don’t have my phone,’ Thor stumbled over the fact he had been called out that Strange couldn’t contact him, trying to place the item back within the piece but only succeeding in knocking off more, flustered as he tried to repair it he spoke defensively, ‘but you could have sent an electronic letter, it’s called an e-mail.’

‘Yeah, do you have a computer?’

‘No, what for?’Thor asked in confusion, having never truly got to grips with the nuances of Midgardian technology, as he overly nonchalantly placed the piece on the table and retrieved his beer.‘We need our father, so if you could tell me where he is, we can take him home.’

‘Gladly.He’s in Norway.’

Strange pushed to his feet and suddenly Thor found himself standing in a library full of ancient tomes, spilling his beer as he acclimatised to his new surroundings.

‘Let’s see.’He murmured as he lifted a book from a shelf and began thumbing through it.‘Where he is may need modification to the incantation…’He ran his fingers down the page and found what he was searching for, looking up at Thor with a smile.‘Nope.’He said, as he slammed the book closed, then transported them both across the room so he could mix the powder that would aid with the portal to the sacred place Odin was using, and Thor spilled his beer, again, having inadvertently brought the bookshelf he was leaning on with him.

‘Oh, we don’t need that.’Strange waved his hand again, sending both Thor and the bookcase back across the room, where he staggered once more, knocking the shelf and all its books to the floor.

Putting the glass on the table and shaking his hand, Thor stalked towards the Sorcerer Supreme.‘Will you stop doing that?’Thor complained.

Strange turned to him, realising what he needed to ensure the success of the portal, and uncertain as to whether it would be a welcome suggestion.‘Can I, I need a…one strand of your hair?’

‘Let me explain something, my hair is not to be meddled wi…argh!’Thor waved a finger at him, only for Strange to appear behind him and pluck a strand anyway.He was beginning to see why Loki found the sorcerer so irritating, but he hardly had time to contemplate it before Strange waved his hands in front of him, his amber power sparking in the air, and suddenly he was rolling down the stairs to a foyer while Strange stood, still fiddling with his power.

‘We could have just walked.’Thor grumbled, dusting himself off after getting to his feet.

Strange ignored Thor’s complaining and opened the portal, showing a lushly grassed clifftop overlooking the ocean.‘He’s waiting for you.’

‘Finally.’He murmured.

‘Don’t forget your umbrella.’Strange reminded him.

‘Oh yes.’Thor said, raising his arm towards the stairs.

Sounds of crashing, breaking, and items falling over sounded from above them, Strange’s eyes looking around worriedly before falling back on Thor.

‘Sorry.’He said exaggeratedly, the umbrella finally reaching his hand, and he dusted glass off its surface.‘I suppose I’ll need my brother back.’

‘Oh, yeah, right!’Strange said, having forgotten entirely there were two of them.Raising his hand he looked up and called a portal.

Thor could hear Loki yelling before he appeared, suddenly dropping through the hole above them to land with a bounce on the floor.Loki irritably threw his hair back, pushing himself up on his forearms.‘I have been falling, for fifteen minutes!’He shouted angrily.

‘You can handle him from here.’Strange said, looking down at Loki on the floor.

Thor offered him his hand.‘Thank you very much for your help.’

‘Good luck.’Strange remarked.

‘Handle me?’Loki sneered, turning to face the master sorcerer.‘You are such an egotist!’

‘I’m an egotist?’He gave Loki a raised eyebrow.‘I’m not the one in the all black _Gucci_ ensemble.’

‘No, you’re the one in the robes and cape!’

Strange turned back to Thor.‘You sure you want to take him with you?Don’t want me to drop him off somewhere desolate for a while until he cools off?’

Thor fought back a smirk.‘No, I do need him with me.’

‘Shame.’Strange waved his hand as he turned back to Loki.‘Say hello to your wife for me.’He smiled, virtually shoving a portal at them, sending them straight to a grassy clifftop overlooking the sea.And there, at the edge, stood the Allfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I changed how long Loki had been falling for because he hadn't been falling as long!


	9. Team "Let's give Fandral Some Screen Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandral reminds Sigyn to look after herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do it. I can't leave out my favourite warriors! Nope, can't, shan't, because reasons! Here's some Fandral to be going on with!

‘You’re worried.’

Sigyn turned to see Fandral coming across the room, carrying a platter of food.‘A little, I guess.’She replied.

‘You should eat.’He offered her the food; a selection of bread, fruit, meat, and cheese; but she shook her head.

‘I have no appetite.’

He knew she had to be; she had spent the morning walking through the city with Volstagg and Hogun, greeting as many people as she could to assure them she was there, to make them worry less, to ensure they knew the situation was in hand.It seemed to really help their morale, as did any visit she made with Loki and the boys.

‘You are more than just a little worried.And you must keep up your strength.’He nudged her with the platter and with a sigh she took a chunk of bread off it, picking a piece off to eat.

‘I know the princes will do all they can.’

‘But you still suspect Odin will not be found?Or that they will find him and he will refuse to return?’

‘Yes, maybe, I don’t know.’She said frustratedly.‘This isn’t like Odin, is it?In the hundreds of years I lived before, he never just took a sabbatical.The Odinsleep, sure, but he never just disappeared.It’s not…’

‘It’s new.’Fandral placed the platter on a side table and took a grape, tossing it into the air and catching it in his mouth before speaking around it.‘No one ever truly deals well with change, and you, my little shield sister, have done a marvellous job with all you have been through in recent years.This, however, is out of your control.You like order, and this is definitely not something you could prepare for.’

She gave him a wry smile.‘I suppose I haven’t changed that much over the years.’She placed the bread back on the platter, having hardly touched it.

‘You have, yet not enough that I do not know you.Come, let us picnic and tell old Fandral your worries.’He picked up the platter again and offered her his arm, leading her to the foot of the throne, where they sat and he placed the platter between them.

‘You already hit the nail on the head.I just don’t like not knowing what’s happening.Having no timescale.I know I work without time restraints constantly on the team, but during missions we’re so busy, I hardly notice.Here it is literally just sitting and waiting.’

‘Too much time to think.And you miss those boys of yours.’He pushed the platter until it hit her leg, reminding her yet again.‘Eat.’

She took up the bread again and a slice of meat, planning on combining them.‘I do miss them.I’m more used to being away from them for short periods now, but I still do.’

‘You are a wonderful mother, Sigyn.’He smiled at her.‘But our children would have far fairer than even your handsome boys.’

She laughed and punched him in the arm as she chewed her bread and meat.‘If we had ever been a couple, my friend, I would have murdered you with the very mirror you hogged every morning in the bathroom.’

‘I would have kept you far too satisfied for you to want to murder me.’He said, in mock offence.‘However, you and Loki have a love the likes of which is hardly seen across the realms, and I am proud to call you both friend.’

‘Thank you.’She smiled, as her stomach rumbled loudly, and Fandral gave her a raised eyebrow.‘I suppose I am a little hungry.’She admitted.

‘Then eat your fill.Loki will be back in no time.’

‘I hope you’re right.’She replied, hoping all her worrying was simply because of the excess time on her hands.


	10. Odin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes find the Allfather.

Thor approached their father immediately, while Loki stayed back, looking at the man Odin had become.He had always been such a commanding figure, statuesque and proud, but the man before them seemed smaller somehow, not frail but less…something.Dressed in simple linens, a basic tan leather eyepatch adorned his eye, his hair caught back from his face, staring out across the ocean as though watching something they couldn’t see.

‘Father?’Thor asked tentatively, as he reached Odin’s left side glancing at the horizon in case there were something he missed.

‘Look at this place.’Odin said simply, not turning away from the view.‘It’s beautiful.’

Loki approached from the other side, rounding a small cluster of rocks, while Thor continued to regard their father with concern.‘Father, it’s us.’Thor continued as Loki drew up on Odin’s right.

‘My sons?’Odin asked, as Loki and Thor shared a glance.‘I’ve been waiting for you.’

‘I know.We have come to take you home.’

‘Home.Yes.’Odin nodded slightly.‘Your mother, she calls me.’He looked to Loki.‘Do you hear it?’

Loki gave him a concerned look before looking out to the horizon, hoping to hear something that Odin may have mistaken for Frigga.

‘Loki,’ Thor begged, ‘can you free him of this magic?’

Odin laughed.‘I am under no magic, but if I were, you, Loki, could have freed me.Frigga would have been proud of all you have accomplished.Come and sit with me, I don’t have much time.’He turned and walked to the rocks behind them, taking a seat with Thor’s help.

‘I know that we failed you, but we can make this right.’Thor said gently, concerned by the state his father appeared to be in.

‘I failed you.It is upon us…Ragnarok.’

‘No, I’ve stopped Ragnarok.’Thor assured him.‘I put an end to Surtur.’

‘No.It has already begun, she is coming.My life is all that held her back, but my time has come.’He said, almost nonchalantly as Loki and Thor shared another look.‘I cannot keep her away any longer.’

‘Father, who are you talking about?’

‘Goddess of Death.Hela.My firstborn.Your sister.’

Thor took a breath, the words taking hold.‘Our what?’He looked at Loki in desperation, but the expression Loki gave proved this was news to him too.

‘Her violent appetites grew beyond my control.I couldn’t stop her, so I imprisoned her.Locked her away.She draws her strength from Asgard, and once she gets there her powers will be limitless.’

‘Whatever she is, we can, we can stop her, we can face her together.’Thor assured him.

‘No we won’t.I’m on a different path now.This you must face alone.’

Thor looked at the ground, Odin’s words sinking to his stomach, making him feel ill and lost at the same time, but Odin continued to speak.

‘I love you, my sons.’Loki looked at Odin, almost in disbelief.This was the first time Odin had told him this since he returned to his favour.‘Look at that.’Odin pointed out to sea, where soft white clouds drifted over the bright blue sky, seemingly distracted from what he was previously saying.‘Remember this place; home.’

Loki and Thor looked at the view, and as they did so Odin began to shimmer between them, his form beginning to disappear and take on the vaporous sparks of power that signalled the end of his life.With a gasp they each turned towards it, realising this was the end, the man they had assumed would live forever, so strong and virile, ending here on a clifftop in Norway, and they got to their feet as the power floated over the edge and upwards, into the clouds as they watched, expressions as pained as their hearts.He was gone.

A dark cloud grew over them, Thor’s power calling it as his anger grew.Anger at losing his father, anger at himself for having been away so long and being unable to stop this situation, anger at having been lied to for so long…

Loki glanced up as the sky darkened, then back at Thor in concern.‘Brother…’ he said, not attempting to cover the space between them, but Thor’s hands began to spark, his power unbound with his raw emotions.

‘This is my doing.’Thor growled, his blame and grief choking him.

‘Thor.’Loki tried again, hoping to get through to him, but whatever he had planned was interrupted by the appearance of a portal in the sky above the grass, black at first like darkest storm clouds, then green and bright with power as it spread outwards.Glancing at one another they started towards it, fearing what it might be, given Odin’s words.

Loki called his armour to him, Thor bringing Mjölnir down, casting his own armour onto his body and returning the hammer to its true form, as the black mass touched down, the green glow forming a portal.The brothers looked on with concern as a figure began to form, stepping from the portal.Skin tight black and green armour coated her tall, slender form, striding confidently out of the glow.Long black hair surrounded her pale face, her eye makeup heavy, dark and smoky.The portal closed behind her and she stared at the brothers, a pleasant smile on her face.

‘So he’s gone.’She said, her voice showing little to no emotion, simply stating a fact.‘That’s a shame, I would have liked to have seen that.’

‘You must be Hela.’Thor stated.‘I’m Thor, son of Odin.’

‘Really?’She said in amusement.‘You don’t look like him.’

‘Perhaps we can come to an arrangement.’Loki added diplomatically.

‘You sound like him.’She pointed at him.‘Kneel.’

‘Beg your pardon?’Loki quirked his head, unsure he had heard her correctly.

Turning her hand elegantly, a pitch black necrosword sprang forth.‘Kneel…before your Queen.’

‘I don’t think so.’Thor said firmly, stepping forward, drawing back his arm and throwing Mjölinr at Hela…only to have her stop it with her palm as though it were nothing.Mjölnir hovered in the air, quivering with the effort to reach its target, the air humming with the vibrations it gave.Thor kept his hand out, trying to will it to part with her, one way or another, to return to him, but nothing.‘It’s not possible.’He said hesitantly, not believing his eyes.

‘Darling, you have no idea what’s possible.’She replied with the self assured smile she had worn since she arrived, and clenched her fist, Mjölnir exploding with a burst of white light.

Thor and Loki raised their arms protectively, shifting their stances to better remain on their feet, and when they glanced up they saw Mjölnir, Hammer of the Gods, fall to the ground in pieces.Both looked at it in stunned horror while Hela simply swept her hands to her temples, brushing back her hair and creating herself an elaborate spiked headdress, before lowering her arms with a flick that created a matching sword, and stalking towards them.

Loki’s heart sank.She had power beyond anything he had ever seen, she had destroyed the hammer forged in the heart of a star, this was more than they alone could handle.He looked up and yelled; ‘Bring us back!’, much to Thor’s surprise.

‘No!’Thor yelled, with a glance at his brother, panicking that this could bring Hela to Asgard, where she would be most powerful, and he began to run, hoping to get out of the beam of the bifrost, but it was too late.

Thor and Loki were pulled through the bifrost, the rainbow of the beam surrounding them, and Thor glanced down.

‘Loki!’He yelled over the roaring of the power, and Loki followed his gaze, finding Hela gaining on them impossibly fast.

Creating a dagger, Loki drew his arm back, throwing it at her with a yell, only to have her deflect it back at him, knocking him from the bifrost with a cry.

Thor drew back his fist as Hela reached him, delivering a resounding punch to her jaw which she completely ignored, and the two began trading blows until Hela gained the upper hand, grabbing Thor around the throat and forcing him to the edge of the rainbow of power.Throwing her arm back she created a necrosword, and Thor knew she would not stop.Drawing back his feet he kicked her, launching them both in opposite directions, Thor through the edge of the rainbow bridge, while Hela was able to continue on her way to Asgard.

Two of the Einherjar and Skurge were finishing the last of the clean up when they got the call from Loki to open the bifrost, the nearest guard inserting and turning the sword, where he stood when the figure came through it.It was definitely not either one of the princes.The newcomer strode towards them confidently, stopping halfway between the portal as it closed, and the dais the sword stood on.

Hela took a few moments, the power of Asgard pouring over her welcomingly and she drew a shuddering breath before assessing her surroundings.

‘Who are you?’The Einherjar at the sword asked as he approached.‘What have you done with…’

He never got to finish his sentence, as Hela threw a knife into his stomach, the other Einherjar drawing his sword and rushing her, quickly suffering the same fate.Skurge looked on, still holding a mop from the clean up, having just seen two of Asgard’s highly trained warriors fall in seconds, and his desire for survival overtook his need to do the right thing.

‘I’m Hela.’She said, walking around the dais towards Skurge as the two Einherjar tried to get back to their feet, but another flick of her wrist cut them down with finality, and it made up Skurge’s mind.

‘I’m just the janitor.’He said quietly, carefully going to one knee lest his actions be taken as threatening.

‘You look like a smart boy with good survival instincts.’Hela purred as she reached him, looking down at the heavily armoured and tattooed man before her.‘How would you like a job?’

He looked up at her but she walked away without another word, standing before the bridge that would lead her to the capital with a smile, looking at the golden spires of Asgard, before setting off towards it.

 

Sigyn was looking over a detailed schematic for the designs of the new barracks, Hogun and Volstagg pointing out the changes and improvements, and she was finding it a great distraction, but from the corner of her eye she saw the bifrost activate, and it made her heart sink into her stomach.She walked away from the table without a word, her breathing picking up as she got closer to the window overlooking the bridge.

‘Something’s wrong.’She murmured, sensing her friends approaching her.

‘Perhaps it is the princes, already returned?’Volstagg suggested, but she shook her head rapidly.

‘No.I’ve seen this.’She realised, her body beginning to tremble, her breathing becoming laboured with terror.

‘My Queen?’Hogun asked, his hand resting on her shoulder, and she spun to look at them, desperation in her eyes.

‘Get Fandral and Heimdall!Evacuate the city!’

‘Evacuate the…’Volstagg began, but she didn’t let him finish.

‘You have my orders!Now!’She yelled.

‘What is coming?’Hogun asked, as she turned back to the bifrost.

‘Death.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. See. I didn't kill my Warriors Three! Nope! Still alive! Hah!


	11. Scrapper 142

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor crash lands on a strange planet, where the locals aren't exactly friendly.

Thor plummeted through a portal at some rate, crashing into what appeared to be a garbage heap, piles of trash laying all around.The dust settled and he kicked a large metal door off him, pulling himself to his feet gingerly and checking his head for blood as it pained him so.He looked around at the apparent trash planet, more garbage falling through many portals, splashing down into a lake in front of him filled with trash islands, and above it all roared a great cavernous portal, green and black clouds swirling around its red depths.

Thor had no idea where he was, the planet alien to him in more ways than one, and as he looked around the sound of something approaching rapidly drew his attention above him, and once his eyes adjusted to the brightness he saw a large piece of debris falling towards him.Rapidly he scrambled up the nearest pile, the chunk throwing dirt and dust into the air as it landed.

From his new position atop the pile he could make out a city in the distance, tall buildings and ships buzzing around them, and knew that was the best place he could head for, but before he could make his way he heard an engine from his right.Turning, he saw a ship of strange design, separating from some sections before it began to descend to a small cleared area.A large doors on the front slid apart, revealing strangely dressed humanoids covered head to toe in garments, with masks obscuring their faces, and as they departed the ship he walked toward them, taking in their primitive weaponry.

The one at the front removed his mask, revealing a ghostly white face.‘Are you a fighter?’He asked brusquely.‘Or are you food?’

‘I’m just passing through.’Thor replied, not wanting trouble, but he suspected he had found it anyway.

‘It is food!’The man said loudly.‘On your knees.’

Thor held his hand out behind him as they approached with weapons raised…but nothing happened, and he remembered Mjölnir’s destruction, the loss weighing heavily on him, and he reluctantly raised his hands, biding his time.The first of these scavengers reached him he slapped their weapon away, grabbing the front of their tunic and launching them into the distance.

A second grabbed his cloak from behind and he span, punching it to the ground before checking the damage to his cloak and taking on the next two who approached, but it meant he missed the one who spoke originally raising his weapon and aiming it at him.

As Thor turned he was struck with a net, an electric current running through it strong enough to floor him and leave him in a twitching, groaning heap.The scavengers descended on him, kicking and punching, striking him with weapons, while he lay helpless, as another ship descended, landing just beyond the group.The attackers stopped as its boarding ramp descended, turning to look at it warily, the door opening to reveal a small woman dressed in leather, her dark skin tattooed, and her long black hair caught back.She drank heartily from a large bottle, one of the local speciality brewers brands, before throwing it onto the heap beside her craft and setting off unsteadily down the ramp.

‘He’s mine.’She stated, before her swaggering gait sent her sideways, off the ramp and into a pile of garbage beside her.

The scavengers chuckled and turned back to their prize, but the newcomer wasn’t done.

‘Wait!’She yelled, raising her arm as she pushed herself to her feet, her arm slipping inside the corpse of a large creature as Thor watched.‘Wait.’She said again, sauntering towards them.‘He’s mine.So if you want him, you go through me.’

‘But we’ve already got him.’The lead scavenger pointed out.

‘Alright then.I guess I go through you.’She said casually, walking to the foot of the ramp.

‘More food.’He replied cockily, bringing his weapon up in his arms.

Thor pushed himself up with his arms and watched as this seemingly unarmed woman tapped her knuckles together, the gauntlets on her wrists flickering with disrupted pulses of energy as the scavengers approached.Several taps later and the sides of her ship flicked up in mounted guns that replicated her movement exactly, and, pointing them at the scavengers, she fired.The area was suddenly filled with flying dirt, body parts, and screams, blue lasers clearing the area in seconds while Thor did all I could to shield his head from the barrage.The dust finally settled and the woman did a double fist pump motion, shutting down her guns, and walking forward confidently.Thor threw the net from him, a lone remaining scavenger running by him, giving a war cry, to attack the woman, but she ducked his attempted blow, laid one of her own, then threw him into the distance before turning back to Thor.

‘Thank you.’He greeted her, as she took something from her belt and threw it at him.

The obedience disk lodged into the flesh on his neck, and she raised a small gold object with a row of lights before pressing the button.Thor was suddenly assailed with pain, his nerve endings ablaze and not reacting to his will, muscles and limbs spasming out of control as he dropped to the ground.He had the vague notion he was being dragged across the ground, of seeing the woman from below, then nothing for some time.

Finally he awoke, face pressed to a window as the landscape raced by below him.He pushed his face away from the glass, turning over with some effort.

‘Scrapper 142, I need clearance and an audience with Boss.I’ve got something special.’The newcomer smiled down at Thor.

‘Hey!’Thor demanded.‘Where are you taking me?’

The one who called herself Scrapper 142 ignored him, took a long draught from a bottle, then unclipped the fob she had used to shock Thor before from her belt.

‘Answer me!’Thor yelled angrily.‘I am Thor, son of Odin, I need to get back to Asgard!’

She sat forward in her seat, giving him a disinterested look.‘Many apologies, Your Majesty.’ She said, as she raised the gold device again, hitting the button so another shock ran through him, shaking his body until he lost consciousness, completely missing their arrival at their destination.


	12. The Courtyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn's worst fears are realised.

Sigyn, now dressed in her armour, watched from the window of the throne room.She had promised Heimdall she would stay and not join their warriors standing against whatever it was that was coming.As she watched someone walked off the rainbow bridge, a statuesque woman in fitted green and black body armour and a full length cloak, her straight black hair hanging over a pale face and dark eye makeup.Most of the realm’s best warriors had come at Sigyn’s call, and stood stationed in the courtyard or above in their flying ships, facing this woman who had stopped on the stairs leading down from the bridge.She examined her nails, appearing almost bored, but her tone was clipped and carried easily when she spoke.

‘It’s come to my attention that you don’t know who I am.’She stated as she turned to face the warriors, led by one of their most famed generals.‘I am Hela.Odin’s firstborn.Commander of the legions of Asgard, the rightful heir to the throne, and the Goddess of Death.’She placed her hands on her hips, gazing down menacingly.

Sigyn’s breath caught.She’s Odin’s…what?The Goddess of Death?What in the name of the nine realms was going on?

The ground troops raised their weapons in sync with one another, shields ready, their general front and central.

‘My father is dead.’Hela continued.‘As are the princes.You’re welcome.We were once the seat of absolute power in the cosmos, our supremacy was unchallenged, but Odin stopped at nine realms.Our destiny is to rule over all others, and I am here to restore that power.Kneel before me, and rise into the ranks of my great conquest.’She raised her arms dramatically as she spoke.

Sigyn’s stomach lurched, everything she had learnt in the last few minutes making her feel sick and angry all at once.They were all dead?This woman claimed to be the rightful heir, but she had never heard of her, in either incarnation.How could Odin have had another child and never have told anyone?How could he, Loki, and Thor be gone?She knew one thing; she could not let Asgard fall to this woman, this…this murderess, and she would do all she could to ensure her people had a chance to escape.

‘Whoever you are,’ the general spoke firmly, drawing her attention back to the courtyard, ‘whatever you’ve done, surrender now, or we will show you no mercy!’

‘Whoever I am?Did you listen to a word I said?’The woman spat indignantly.

‘This is your last warning!’

‘I thought you’d be happy to see me.’She said disappointedly.In response, the commander raised his sword, and Hela sighed.‘Fine.’She took her hands to her head and created her headdress.The commander ran at her, the ranks of Einherjar taking up their stance in perfect synchronisation.Hela threw three knives, which he deflected easily as he reached the stairs, knocking a fourth weapon from her hand before she raised a leg and kicked him in the chest, sending him crashing through the wall.The Einherjar approached next, the first wave racing at her, but she felled each one as they reached her effortlessly, leaping over their heads from the steps and to the centre of the courtyard, where despite being surrounded she continued to maintain the upper hand.Mere waves of her arms sent the many skiffs crashing into the city in flames, while the guards continued to fall.

Leaning on a pillar with her heart heavy, Sigyn watched in horror as this woman leapt among her people, elegantly killing any in her path, and any blow she took she shrugged off as though it were nothing, even being run through, and in just minutes the courtyard lay full of corpses, just the woman remaining…and one other.

Skurge stepped carefully over the bodies of his fallen brethren, not liking what he was seeing but having seen no other way but to help, lest he met the same fate.Hela walked across the courtyard, her arms spread wide, head tilted back, as she lauded in her victory.

‘Oh, I’ve missed this.Still, it’s a shame.Good soldiers dying for nothing.’She dusted her hands.‘All because they couldn’t see the future.Sad.’She turned to where the general was getting to his feet.‘Oh look, still alive.’She said, genuinely surprised.

He struggled upwards, obviously in such distress and pain, several wounds evident even through his armour, but he stood proudly, chin raised, staggering forward.

‘Please, stay down.’Sigyn whispered, knowing how pride would be his downfall.

‘Change of heart?’Hela asked, as he approached.

‘Go back to whatever cave you crept out of, you evil demoness!’He pulled a knife from his sleeve but Hela proved faster, throwing a shard of some dark magic at him hard enough it threw him back, leaving him impaled on it as it stuck out of the floor.

‘Let’s go see my palace.’Hela glanced at Skurge, before walking away towards the building.

Sigyn stifled a cry, her hands over her mouth as tears filled her eyes.Turning, she pressed her back against the wall and fought to compose herself.Asgard was falling, and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do to stop it.

 

A lone figure made its way towards the observatory from the sheer rock face surrounding it, ignoring the inherent danger the risk of falling from it held.They knew this path, they knew this place, and soon they were at the top.Finding the place deserted, other than the bodies of two Einherjar, he ran up the steps and disengaged Hofund from the bifrost, silently stealing it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I swapped out Hogun too! They deserved better than they got!


	13. Sakaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me explain how I've written this, or at least written the dialogue. I have spent literal hours with the movie on on my computer, pausing and checking every detail of what was said, how the characters react, and also comparing as I write to the script. The script is not exactly word for word to the movie so it's a long-winded process, but I think you'll agree it's worth it!
> 
> Again, a reminder, I am only halfway through, I have about an hour or so left to work through, so please be patient! But don't forget to comment and tell me if you're enjoying it!

Thor awoke to find himself seated in a chair that jolted to life as he became more aware of himself and his surroundings.Small lights lined complete blackness, and he felt as though he were moving.He tried to move, but found himself restrained.

‘Fear not, for you are found.’A soothing female voice informed him.‘You are home, there is no going back.’He tried to raise his hands, but found no give in the bonds that held him.‘No one leaves this place.’He gritted his teeth as he strained with everything he had.‘But what is this place?The answer is…Sakaar.’

The lights around him sped up, it was like he was travelling rapidly through space, until it gave way to an all encompassing illusion, showing the cosmos and many planets and portals, soft music beginning to play that he was certain he knew from movie nights on Midgard.

‘Surrounded by cosmic gateways, Sakaar lives on the edge of the known and unknown.It is the collection point for all lost and unloved things.Like you.But here on Sakaar, you are significant.You are valuable.Here you are loved,’

‘What the hel?’Thor murmured to himself as he emerged through the illusion of a planet, the lights around him streaming and gaudy.

‘And no one loves your more than The Grandmaster.He is the original,’ the voice continued as the silhouette of a man appeared on the background, ‘the first lost, and the first found.The creator of Sakaar and father of the Contest of Champions.’The background changed to show slow-motion scenes of arena battles.‘Where once you were nothing, now you are something.You are the property of The Grandmaster, congratulations!You will meet The Grandmaster in five seconds’The lights became more garish, ‘prepare yourself,’ speeding by at an alarming rate, chaos, violence, and confusion, ‘Prepare yourself.You are now meeting The Grandmaster!’The voice said dramatically.

The flickering of the lights, the rapid movement of the chair, Thor suffered a shot of fear of the unknown, and he cried out, unable to do nothing but yell his frustration.

Suddenly Thor found himself seated in the middle of a large, brightly lit room, surrounded by strangely dressed humanoids, still firmly attached to the chair, and before him sat a man with a shock of silver hair and a blue stripe over his lower lip to the bottom of his chin, who regarded him curiously.To Thor’s left behind the man, stood an older woman in heavy body armour, hair scraped back, and to the right, the woman who had taken him.

Thor struggled against his restraints, but they continued as though he were just something pretty to look at.

‘He’s wonderful…it is a he?’The man turned to Thor’s captor, who nodded.

‘It’s a he.’She confirmed.

‘I love it when you come to visit us, one-four-two.You bring me just the best stuff.Whenever we get to talking, Topaz, about Scrapper one-four-two, what do I always say?She is the…and it starts with a B.’He glanced behind him.

‘Trash.’The older woman said in reply.

He turned and gave her a disappointed look.‘No, not trash.Were you waiting to just call her that?It doesn’t start with a B.’

‘Booze hag.’Topaz tried instead with a sly smile, the warrior narrowing her eyes at her.

‘I’m, I, I’m so sorry,’ the man said, turning back, ‘no, best, I was thinking about best, because I always say you’re the best.She brought me my beloved champion, you know?’

‘You say that every time she’s here.’Topaz said, her tone still unimpressed.

The man before Thor, who he had now presumed was The Grandmaster, ignored Topaz and instead spoke to the one he had called one-four-two.‘What have you brought for me today?Tell me?’

‘A contender.’She replied.

‘A what?’Thor asked, not liking how this conversation was going.

‘I need to get closer, I wanna get a closer look at this, can you take us closer?Thank you.’He said, as Topaz began pushing his chair forwards, clicking his fingers as he approached.He nodded as he reached Thor, looking him over with a critical eye, before turning back to Topaz.‘Pay this lady.’

‘Just wait a damn minute!’Thor said frustratedly.‘I’m not for sale!’Somehow he found the strength to pull his arms free of their bonds, but in seconds he was rendered helpless again when the woman, this scrapper, pressed the button on the device with the blue lights, sending neurological shocks through his system until he was limp in the chair.

‘Man, he’s a, he’s a fighter!’The Grandmaster said with a chuckle.

‘I’d take ten million.’

‘Tell her she’s dreaming.’Topaz said.

‘Oh for heaven’s sake, transfer the units.’The Grandmaster rolled his eyes while the scrapper gave Topaz a smug smile before touching The Grandmaster’s cheek softly and starting to leave.

‘You’ll pay for this.’Thor sputtered, reaching his hand towards the scrapper as she reached him.

‘No, I got paid for this.’She told him.

‘Here’s what I wanna know.’The Grandmaster said, stepping down from his chair and approaching Thor, as a trigger in his hand made Thor’s neck slam back into the chair, his wrists back to his sides.‘Who are you?’

‘I…am…the…God of Thunder!’He growled, throwing his arms in the air with his words, trying to call his power but only succeeding in calling the smallest of sparks from his hands.

‘Oh wow, wow.I didn’t hear any thunder, but out of your fingers, was that like sparkles?’

‘We’ve located your cousin.’Topaz said as she passed, now carrying an ornate staff with a large ball on the end.

‘Uh, oh, good.’The Grandmaster walked forward, making Thor’s chair come with him.‘Come on.I think you’re gonna like this.’

The Grandmaster walked across the room, Thor unwillingly following him as his chair moved, and he was stopped beside a man in a similar chair who whimpered pitifully.He was small and bald, with a truly terrified look on his face.

‘There he is.Hey, cuz.We almost couldn’t find you.What?You been hiding?’

Thor acknowledged the man beside him.‘Hi.’But was only rewarded with another whimper.

‘So.’The Grandmaster said, turning back to the two chairs with the ornate staff in his hand.

‘I’m sorry.’The man in the chair whined.

‘Carlo, I pardon you.’

‘Oh, thank you.Thank you.’The man sighed in relief, but The Grandmaster wasn’t done.

‘You’re officially pardoned…from life.’And he reached out and touched the man with the staff.

A blue light started where the staff touched him, his clothes and flesh beginning to burn as he squealed, and The Grandmaster grimaced at the sight.

‘Help me!’The man gasped, turning to face Thor as the skin sloughed from his body.

‘Oh.My.GOD!’Thor exclaimed, unable to look away despite the horror before him.

The Grandmaster looked down and realised what was left of his cousin was leaking onto him, pulling up his garish robes as he raised his foot.‘I’m stepping in it, I’m stepping in it.Look.Wow.’He shook his foot then took a step back

‘Oh, the smell.’Thor grimaced and turned away.

The Grandmaster turned to Topaz, who had smiled throughout.‘What’s it smell like?’

‘Burnt toast.’She replied, and The Grandmaster giggled before turning back to Thor.

‘What happened to my manners?I haven’t properly introduced myself.Come on, follow me.’And he operated Thor’s chair again, making him follow into what was obviously a leisure lounge of some sort, with many chairs and couches, a bar, and synthesised music, and stopped behind a console.‘My name is Grandmaster.I preside over a little harlequinade I call the Contest of Champions.People come from far and wide to unwillingly participate in it, and you, my friend, might just be part of the new cast.What do you say to that?’

‘We’re not friends and I don’t give a shit about your games!I’m going back to Asgard!’Thor growled, turning his head to the side where The Grandmaster stood.

‘Ass guard?’He giggled before beginning to play with the console in front of him.‘A-one, two, three, four.’And Thor realised he was playing music.

Frustrated by the entire situation he glanced around, his head turning to the right, and he couldn’t believe what he saw.Seated on a couch, surrounded by exotically dressed people, sat Loki, drink in hand, dressed in soft blue leather, evidently telling a story.

‘There was a wormhole in space and time beneath me.At that moment, I let go.’The God of Mischief said, much to the delight of his listeners.

‘Loki?’Thor called, grinning at his brother.‘Loki!Loki!Over here!Over here!’

Loki’s eyes went wide as he realised who The Grandmaster had brought in on one of his special chairs, getting to his feet and laughing nervously.‘Excuse me for one second.’He said, before coming over at a casual pace, putting his drink on a passing tray.

‘Loki!’Thor said frustratedly as his brother’s apparent disappointment on seeing him.

‘Shhh!Sh!’He stopped before him.

‘What?’Thor asked.

‘You’re alive?’Loki said in disbelief.

‘Why yes, of course I’m alive!’

‘What are you doing here?’He continued in a hushed voice.

‘What do you mean what am I doing?I’m stuck in this stupid chair!Where’s your chair?’

‘I didn’t get a chair.’

‘Get me out of this one!’

‘I can’t.’

‘Get me out!’

‘I can’t!’

‘What?’

‘I’ve made friends with this man who’s called The Grandmaster.’

‘Oh, he’s crazy!’

‘I’ve gained his favour.The bifrost spat me out here weeks ago.’

‘Weeks ago?’Thor gasped in confusion.

‘Yes.’

‘I just got here!’

The Grandmaster watched their interaction with equal amounts of curiosity and interest.‘What are you whispering about?’He asked in an equally low tone.

‘Argh!’Thor said in surprise as Loki staggered back from his brother, eyeing The Grandmaster cautiously.

‘Time works a little different around these parts.On any other world I’d be, like, millions of years old, but here on Sakaar…’He pulled an expression that Loki suspected, given their interactions, was supposed to be cute and attractive, but was actually a little creepy.‘In any case, you know this, er, this, you call yourself lord of thunder?’

‘God of Thunder.’Thor corrected.‘Tell him.’

Loki laughed nervously, knowing his plan for getting off this planet may well depend on his answer, and as much as he hated throwing his brother under the proverbial bus, there was a bigger picture to consider.‘I’ve never met this man in my life.’

‘He’s my brother!’Thor snapped.

‘Adopted.’Loki said defensively.

‘Is he any kind of a fighter?’The Grandmaster asked, Loki shrugging dismissively, and Thor laughed.

‘You take this thing out of my neck and I’ll show you.’

‘Now listen to that, he’s threatening me.’The Grandmaster giggled again, playing with his collar.‘Hey, sparkles, here’s the deal.If you want to get back to Assplace, Assberg…’

‘Asgard!’Thor corrected.

‘Any contender who defeats my champion their freedom they shall win.’

‘Fine, then point me in the direction of whoevers arse I have to kick!’Thor snarled.

‘That’s what I call, contender!’The Grandmaster said excitedly, before picking up his device again.‘The direction would be this way, lord.’And he operated a button, Thor’s chair moving off again.

‘Loki!’Thor yelled angrily.After all this time, all he had said, it seemed his brother had betrayed him yet again.

 

Thor found himself unceremoniously thrown into a room decorated in black and white, and he rolled to a stop as the door slammed.Getting to his feet he raced to it, hammering it with his fist, but to no avail.

One of the room’s other occupants tentatively held up his hand, speaking in a soft, accented voice.

‘Hey, hey, hey, hey, take it easy, man.’

Thor turned, looking for the one who had spoken.

‘Over here.The pile of rocks, waving at you.Here.’He continued to wave so Thor was in no doubt of what he was looking at, and what it was was a Kronan, one of the rock people.‘Yeah.I’m actually a thing, I’m a being.Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Korg, I’m kind of like the leader in here.I’m made of rocks, as you can see, but don’t let that intimidate you.You don’t need to be afraid, unless you’re made of scissors.’He giggled, getting to his feet as his companion by his side also got up, Thor looked around.‘Just a little rock, paper, scissor joke for you.This is my very good friend over here, Miek.’He indicated to a slug like creature in some sort of automated exoskeleton.‘He’s an insect, and has knives for hands.’

Thor regarded the pair curiously, just two of several warriors seated around the walls.‘You’re a Kronan, aren’t you?’He asked.

‘That I am.’

‘How did you end up in here?’

‘Ah, well, I tried to start a revolution,’ Korg began to follow Thor as he walked, wanting to see where he was in its entirety, ‘but didn’t print enough pamphlets, so hardly anyone turned up, except for my mum and her boyfriend, who I hate.As punishment, I was forced to be in here and become a gladiator.’He sighed as Thor ran on ahead.‘Bit of a promotional disaster, that one, but, I’m actually organising another revolution.Don’t know if you’d be interested in something like that.’He carried on talking as Thor disappeared from view, only to reappear seconds later behind him.‘Do you reckon you’d be interested?’He asked as Thor returned to his side, slowing his pace to a stop.

‘What?How did you?’Thor looked around him, wondering what had happened.

‘Ah, yeah, nah, this whole thing is a circle.’Korg indicated with his hand.‘But not a real circle, more like a freaky circle.’

‘This doesn’t make any sense.’Thor said frustratedly.

‘Nah, nothing makes sense here, man.The only thing that does make sense is that nothing makes sense.’

Thor realised he was getting nowhere and decided a different approach was in order.‘Has anyone here has fought The Grandmaster’s champion?’

‘Doug has.Doug!’There was no answer and Korg remembered why.‘Ah, no, Doug’s dead.That’s right, everyone who fights The Grandmaster’s champion perishes.’

Thor looked him up and down.‘What about you, you’re made of rocks?’

‘Perishable rock.’As if to make his point, a pebble fell off his chest and rolled to the floor.‘Oh, there you go, another one gone.Yeah, no, I just do the smaller fights, warm up the crowd and whatnot.Wait, you’re not going to face him, are you?’

‘Yes, I am.I’m going to fight him, win, and get the hell out of this place.’Thor called over his shoulder as he walked away.

‘That’s exactly what Doug used to say.’Korg smiled fondly and waved.‘See you later, new Doug.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this might be my last chapter for the night! I'm exhausted, physically and mentally, so I think I'm going to crawl into bed and will try and do some more tomorrow!


	14. Sigyn Makes A Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn meets her sister-in-law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh go on then, just one more!

Sigyn stood at the foot of the throne, her heart heavy.All of the Einherjar had fallen, defending the city at her command.This woman was powerful, ridiculously so, and ruthless.If she were truly the Goddess of Death, Sigyn knew that by making a stand she would probably sign her own death warrant, that it was tantamount to suicide to stand against her, but she would not run.Fear radiated through her veins, but it gave her focus, the adrenaline feeding her concentration of what she needed to do.

 

Hela arrived at the throne room, having struck down more guards on the way, their corpses littering her path, Skurge following close to her left.She had spotted someone standing at the foot of the dais to the throne as soon as she arrived, and tilted her head to one side as she watched a small, redheaded woman in regalia that matched her own in colour, marching towards her with sword drawn and opposite hand blazing with power.

‘What do we have here?’She smirked.‘A little mouse in the throne room?’

Sigyn hated when people were derogatory, to anyone, it was unnecessary, and baiting her after what she had just witnessed broke her normally calm persona.‘You shall not take this city while I still breathe!’

Hela leant back to Skurge just behind her.‘Do all Asgardians now have a death wish?’

Skurge didn’t know how to reply, but as Sigyn reached Hela, spinning her sword, the goddess turned back to her, deflecting the blow hard enough that the sword was jarred from Sigyn’s hand, but she didn’t pause.Though her arm rang with the force of Hela’s blow, she brought around her powered hand, but Hela was faster, her fingers clamping around her throat and raising her off the floor almost nonchalantly, Sigyn losing her grip on her power as she grasped at Hela’s wrist for purchase.

‘Who is this?Anyone I should know about?’Hela asked Skurge, amused by the small woman’s futile attempt.

‘She’s, uh,’ Skurge stumbled over the words, knowing his reply may well seal Sigyn’s fate, but also too afraid to lie to this newcomer, ‘she’s Prince Loki’s wife.’

‘Really?’Hela said in surprise, turning back to Sigyn with a smile as she gasped for breath.‘I always wanted a little sister.I guess the emphasis is on the little.’She looked her up and down.‘But what are you?You’re not Asgardian.’

‘She’s of Midgard.’Skurge said, hoping volunteering information would aid in his survival.

‘But her sorcery is not, not completely.’Hela regarded her curiously.‘No matter, but as your husband is dead I suppose that means you’re no longer one of the royal family.’She squeezed down on Sigyn’s throat.

Sigyn grasped this woman’s wrist in both her hands, summoning all she had, sending one quick blast through her, and Hela hissed, dropping Sigyn to a heap on the floor.

‘Skurge, you double crossing bastard!’Sigyn growled, as she pushed herself back and away.

‘Oh, darling, he may be double crossing, but he’s the one who is going to live.’Hela smiled nastily, pulling back her hand, and Sigyn raised her chin defiantly as she waited for the final blow to be dealt.

‘Maybe, my Queen,’ Skurge suddenly put himself between Sigyn and Hela, making Hela look at him in surprise, ‘keep her alive?’He suggested tentatively.

‘Explain yourself or join her.’Hela said, in a bored tone.

‘I mean, the people love her, she’s their princess.Either make her stand with you, show them they should support you willingly, or make an example of her so they know not to stand against you?’His words were hesitant, hoping he had done the right thing and not endangered himself, as Hela pulled a thoughtful expression.

‘I suppose that might work to my advantage.’She pushed Skurge aside and looked down at Sigyn.‘What do you say, mouse?Are you going to stand with me, or against me?’

‘I will never stand with you.’Sigyn said, her voice quivering with fear and loss, but still strong.

‘Looks like you’re an example then.’Hela shrugged.‘I always wanted another pet.’And she hit Sigyn with a shot of power.

The power didn’t hurt, not really, it was more a tingly shock that ran through her, and she felt her powers beginning to diminish as a collar appeared at her neck, attached to a chain leash that ran to Hela’s outstretched hand.Hela gave it one sharp tug as it finished its creation and Sigyn fell forward onto her hands.

‘Now, if you’re a good girl and do as you’re told, some of your people might live.’

Sigyn could think of no comeback, not when she was powerless and her world falling apart.The best she could do was bide her time and hope an opportunity presented itself.

Hela took her silence as a sign of obedience and smiled.‘I do like it when they kneel.Come.’She gave the chain a quick tug and Sigyn warily got to her feet, but Hela seemed to no longer regard her as a threat, and walked ahead with Skurge beside her.She finally stopped before the throne and looked up at the enchanted mural Odin had created of his family and their heroic exploits.

‘Does no one remember me?’She asked rhetorically.‘Has no one been taught our history?’She glared at the mural in disbelief, while Sigyn pried at the collar at her throat as her attention was taken.‘Look at these lies.Goblets and garden parties?Peace treaties?Odin; proud to have it, ashamed of how it got it.’She drew back her hand and threw it aloft, calling necroswords as she did, and Sigyn stumbled back at the suddenness of the movement, bumping into Skurge, who tried to steady her, but she pulled out of his grip, not wanting him to touch her.

Hela’s blades broke the mural on the ceiling until it cracked and crumbled, falling to the floor, narrowly missing Skurge and Sigyn, and when the dust cleared, they looked up to find a second mural hidden by the first, blood red, with Odin at the center, wearing a headdress not unlike Hela’s.

‘We were unstoppable.’Hela explained, as Sigyn’s eyes looked over the strange pictures; Odin riding Sleipnir, Hela atop a great wolf, ploughing through fields of people in a bloody rampage.‘I was his weapon in the conquest that built Asgard’s empire.’So many pictures of death and suffering, cities burning, and above them stood Odin holding Gungnir, Hela holding Mjölnir.‘One by one, the realms became ours.But then, simply because my ambition outgrew his, he banished me, caged me, locked me away like an animal.Before that, Asgard’s warriors were honoured, their bodies buried as heroes beneath this very palace.’She shoved Sigyn’s chain into Skurge’s hand before she stalked off, Skurge encouraging Sigyn to follow her before doing so himself, and she led them to Odin’s vault.

Skurge looked around, as did Sigyn.It was a long time since she had been here, in fact she hadn’t been here at all in this incarnation.There were a few new additions, but she was concerned with what Hela had planned down here.

‘Odin’s treasures.’Skurge said appreciatively.

‘Fake.’Hela said dramatically, shoving a large golden gauntlet off a pedestal as she reached it.‘Most of the stuff in here is fake.’She sneered as she set off across the room again, casting a glance over the Casket of Ancient Winters.‘Or weak.Smaller than I thought it would be.’She remarked as she passed Surtur’s crown.Sigyn held her breath as Hela reached the next treasure; the Tesseract; knowing what it could do in the wrong hands, and she paused, giving it a thoughtful look.‘That’s not bad.’She commented, and when she continued Sigyn sighed in relief.‘But this.’Hela rushed forward.‘The Eternal Flame.’She stopped before the great fire that burned in a brazier.She ran her hand into it, scooping up a palm full of the magical flame and examining it carefully before bringing it back to the centre of the room.Skurge pushed Sigyn forward, bringing them both closer, and the latter flinched as Hela flicked her hand behind her, calling forth a necrotic axe before swinging it down into the floor, the flame still engulfing her hand, the marble shattering easily to reveal a large, gaping hole into blackness below.

Hela turned to Sigyn and Skurge, throwing the axe to one side.‘Want to see what true power really looks like?’She asked, the flame held up for them to see, before she simply dropped backwards into the darkness.

Skurge stepped up to the edge, watching as the flame fell through the blackness on his new mistress’ hand, almost hypnotised by its simplicity, until a jolt on the chain in his hand brought him back to his current position.Sigyn had tried to reach the axe to try free herself, but the chain wasn’t long enough, and he gave her a disappointed look.

‘Come on, you’ll get us both killed.’He pulled her back towards him, and she tried to resist, but she was nowhere near as strong as he was.

‘Why are you doing this?’Sigyn asked desperately.‘Why are you betraying us, your people?’

‘I don’t want to die!’Skurge hissed.

‘No one wants to die, idiot!’Sigyn replied sharply.‘But living to save others, no matter how brief, is more honourable than what you’re doing!’

‘More honourable than being enslaved and chained?’He commented.‘You royals have never shown me any respect!The princes couldn’t remember my name, even Thor, and I fought with him on Vanaheim!’

‘How many other warriors were on Vanaheim during that battle?’She asked.‘Thor would have spent his time ensuring victory over being polite enough to learn names, and if you were any kind of warrior you would understand that!Recognition is not paramount!’

‘It is if you don’t have it!’He pulled on her chain.‘I don’t want to hear any more from you.’

‘That’s fine, because I’m done trying to get through your thick skull!’Sigyn spat, folding her arms, angry at the fact one of her own people would betray them so easily.

Hela dropped hundreds of feet through the darkness, the only illumination the Eternal Flame in her hand.Landing elegantly she glanced around the catacombs at the remains of Asgardian’s greatest warriors, each laid upon a ceremonial slab, their weapons clenched to their chests with skeletal fingers, and at the end of her walk, on one great pedestal, lay the body of a giant wolf.

‘Fenris.My darling, what have they done to you?’Hela asked, her voice saddened by what she saw.Looking at her burning hand she smiled before raising it.‘With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn!’And she slammed her hand into the ground, the flame spanning outwards from her in a green blaze, coating Fenris and the army, making them shudder to life.‘I’ve missed you.I’ve missed you all.’

Skurge and Sigyn looked on in horror at the skeletal army amassing below them.This was worse than she could ever have imagined, and she saw no way out.She just hoped that the evacuation was complete.


	15. Brothers Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's actions become clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm up already! I had every intention of sleeping later than usual because I stayed up late and I have my sister's 40th birthday party to attend tonight, but my mum called me at 7am to tell me we had a dusting of snow! So I'm up and, mostly, functioning! Time to add a few more chapters before I get back to writing!

Thor knelt quietly facing the wall of the cells, his eyes closed and head bowed, quietly praying.

‘Odin, I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla; Where the brave shall live forever.Nor shall we mourn but rejoice.’

‘For those that have died the glorious death.’Loki finished the end of the prayer with him, and Thor turned, glaring at him with all the disgust he felt.

‘It hurts, doesn’t it?Being lied to.’Loki said knowingly, as Thor leant back against the wall.‘Being told you’re one thing, and then learning it’s all a fiction.’

Thor didn’t reply, instead he picked up a rock from the floor, that he suspected had fallen off Korg, and threw it at Loki, who chuckled halfheartedly as it passed through the illusion of himself.

‘You didn’t think I’d really come and see you, did you?This place is disgusting.’Thor didn’t answer, he just threw another rock.‘Does this mean you don’t want my help?Look, I couldn’t jeopardise my position with The Grandmaster, it took me time to win his trust.He’s a lunatic, but he can be amenable.’Thor threw another rock, which Loki ignored.‘What I’m telling you is, you could join me at The Grandmaster’s side.We need help to get back to Earth, and he is the only man here with the means to do it.’Thor threw another rock, this time through Loki’s head, and he gave him an exasperated look before stepping forward.‘You’re not seriously thinking of going back, are you?Our sister destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass.She’s stronger than both of us. She’s stronger than you.You don’t stand a chance.Do you understand what I’m saying to you?’

Thor just scowled, which irritated Loki all the more.

‘Fine.I guess I’ll just have to go it alone.Like I’ve always done.’

Thor couldn’t help but smirk, knowing it had been a long time since Loki had been alone, and that he was just trying to tempt Thor into going along with him.

‘Would you say something?’Thor ignored him.‘Say something!’Loki snapped.

‘What would you like me to say?’Thor asked, glaring at him, his voice curt.‘I thought you had changed, I thought Sig and the boys had given you something to live for, but you are still only looking out for yourself.Your wife is still on Asgard!You would just abandon her to who knows what to save your own hide in the safety of our friends on Earth!’

Loki’s eyes grew fierce as he fought back the emotions he had been for the past few weeks, every possible scenario having run through his head, every single outcome leading him to believe this was the only way.‘You honestly believe Sig is still alive?After this long?That there is much of Asgard left to return to?’He spat.‘I have lost her again, because I came when Asgard called!All I have left now is our boys, and I will not allow you and a misguided sense of duty drag me on another foolhardy adventure that will likely leave them orphans!So no, I will not be returning to Asgard!I will be doing what is right by my children!’

Thor could suddenly see Loki’s point, and that it wasn’t selfish after all.Thor hadn’t even considered that both Asgard and Sigyn may be lost, but he had to see for himself, and he had to try and get back, to see if he could save their people and stop Hela.

Loki swallowed as he composed himself, not wanting to fight with Thor when he was as trapped here as he was.

‘You know,’ he started quietly, ‘I haven’t seen this Beloved Champion he talks of, but I’ve heard he’s astonishingly savage.I’ve placed a large wager for your fight tomorrow, with which I hope to secure passage out of this hell hole and back to Earth.I had hoped you would return with me, now all I can do is hope you don’t let me down.’

Thor picked up a bottle and threw it just as Loki’s illusion shimmered and faded.Korg came rushing over, having seen Loki disappear, and kicked the wall hard, with a cry of; ‘Piss off, ghost!’Followed by a disappointed; ‘He’s freaking gone.’; just as Miek came running to see what all the shouting was about.

Thor lowered his head as he thought about what Loki had said.Was it too late?Was his beloved little sister lost to them again, his home destroyed?He had to see for himself, and that meant defeating this champion, and getting off this planet.


	16. The Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor meets an old friend.

Thor found himself in what he could only describe as a preparation area for the arena fights.Separated from a bar by a laser grid, all the combatants were under heavy guard, as they chose their weapons and readied themselves for their bout.Miek jumped around, waving his blades in fighting moves, while Korg examined the racks of items.

‘Oh yuck!There’s still someone’s hair and blood all over this.Guys, can you clean up the weapons once you finish your fight?Disgusting slobs.’He looked over to the rack opposite where Thor was examining his options.‘Oh, Thor, wanna use a big wooden fork?’He offered him the piece.

‘No.’Thor shook his head.

‘Yeah, not really useful unless you’re fighting off three vampires that were huddled together.’Korg demonstrated.

Thor turned the sword in his hand, checking it for weight.‘I really wish I had my hammer.’

‘Hammer?’Korg asked.

‘Quite unique.’Thor explained.‘It was made from this special metal from the heart of a dying star.And when I spun it really really fast,’ he pointed with the sword, ‘it gave me the ability to fly.’

‘You rode a hammer?’Korg asked with interest.

‘No, I didn’t ride the hammer.’Thor clarified.

‘The hammer rode on your back?’

No, no, no.I used to spin it really fast, and it would pull me off the…’

‘Oh my God.The hammer pulled you off?’Korg interrupted in disgust.

‘The ground!It would pull me off the ground, up into the air, and I would fly.Every time I threw it, it would always come back to me.’

‘Sounds like you had a pretty special and intimate relationship with this hammer and that losing it was almost comparable to losing a loved one.’Korg stated.

‘That’s a nice way of putting it.’Thor was going to continue to sing Mjölnir’s praises, but he spotted the woman who had brought him in at the bar the other side of the security fence.She was arguing with the barman, but he easily spotted the device clipped to her belt that was attached to the obedience disk pinned in his neck.

‘See her, that’s the one that put me in here.’Thor said to Korg.

‘Yeah, Scrapper one-forty-two.Gotta watch out for those Asgardians, man.They are hard to perish.’

‘Asgardian?’Thor asked in surprise, before breaking away and rushing to the fence.

Scrapper one-four-two opened the bottle in her hand with a knife, the top flaming wildly.

‘Hey!Hey!’Thor called, and she turned to look at him, before pulling the fob device from her belt and holding it pointedly.

‘Hey.’She replied.

Thor staggered back a step and waved a finger warningly.‘Do not zap me with that thing!I just want to talk.’

She rested the fob on the bar.

‘Asgard is in danger.’He continued, assuming that meant she would listen, but she just blew out the top of the bottle and starting drinking heftily from it, which was when he noticed the unusual marking on her arm.‘My God.You’re a Valkyrie.You know, I used to want to be a Valkyrie when I was younger, until I found out that you were all women.There’s nothing wrong with women, of course.I love women.’He rambled as she abandoned her drink and marched to the set up opposite the bar, flipping a gold coin to the robot tender as Thor continued.‘Sometimes a little too much.Not in a creepy way, just more of a respectful appreciation.I think it’s great that there is an elite force of women warriors.It’s about time.’He winked and gave her an awkward thumbs up.

‘Are you done?’She gave him a disinterested look as she picked up the multipack of cans she had just paid for.

‘Lord of Thunder!You’re up!’Came a call from behind Thor, and he glanced back before returning his gaze to the Scrapper.‘Please, help me.I need your help.’

‘Bye.’She waved and began walking away.

‘Fine, then you must be a traitor or a coward, because the Valkyrie are sworn to protect the throne.’

She turned to Thor, glaring at him intensely before storming back to the fence.‘Listen closely, Your Majesty.This is Sakaar, not Asgard.And I’m a scrapper, not a Valkyrie.’

One of the guards grabbed Thor’s arm, needing to get him prepared for the arena, but Thor responded, turning and head butting him, taking a swing at the next, before the disk in his neck was activated again, and he fell to the floor, twitching.

The Valkyrie bent and spoke to him slowly, wanting to make her point.‘And no one escapes this place.So you’re gonna die anyway.’

Thor watched her as he was dragged away, wondering if she truly believed that.

Still unable to control his own motor functions fully, he found himself being strapped into a chair.He thought he was being taken to the arena, to fight, but he turned and noted an elderly gentleman approaching, one hand replaced with what looked like a cybernetic razor device.

‘Now don’t you move.’The old man said.‘My hands aren’t as steady as they used to be.’

Thor glared at him. ‘By Odin’s beard, you shall not cut my hair…lest you feel the wrath of the mighty Thor!’

The man chuckled and tapped a button in his arm, the small blades springing outwards into longer, more deadly looking devices, that rotated menacingly.

Thor looked in horror at the thought of that device being anywhere near him.Threats had failed him, perhaps begging would help.‘Please.Please, kind sir, do not cut my hair!No!’

 

The Grandmaster stood centrally in the arena, and at his command he becomes a sixty foot tall projection with which he could easily address the audience.

‘Wow!Look at all of you.What a show, what a night!Who’s having fun?Please, I’m your host.Big round of applause for all of our undercard competitors…who today died so gruesomely.Good sports.What a show!What a night!This is what you’ve come for and so have I!’

The audience’s applause grew as Valkyrie manoeuvred her ship into place, sitting with her legs dangling, a drink in her hand.

Below, Korg and the other gladiators approached the viewing window from their cell, able to view the fight from here.

‘And now, without further ado…it’s main event time!’

Loki entered The Grandmaster’s private box, as luxurious as it was gaudy, filled with partygoers.Taking the drink that was offered, Loki made his way forward, excusing himself around people, knowing if this went well, he could be on his way home to his boys in the next few hours.

‘Making his first appearance, though he looks quite promising, got a couple of tricks up his sleeve, see what you think.Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…Lord of Thunder!’

Thor entered the arena, carrying a shield, his face daubed with two stripes of red paint, his hair shorn with an inverted v-shape at the side of his head, and he surveyed the crowd, who began jeering at his appearance, their allegiance obviously to the champion.His armour was not as protective as his own, thick leather rather than metal, and the weapons slung on his back and in his hand pitiful replacements for Mjölnir, but he was not one to back down from a fight.

‘Watch out for his fingers, they make sparks.’The Grandmaster continued, rubbing his hands together excitedly.‘Okay, this is it.Let’s get ready to welcome this guy.Here he comes.’

Green smoke filled fireworks began being fired all over the arena, and the seating began to raise, making Thor jump in surprise as he turned and watched it.

‘He is a creature.What can we say about him?Well, he’s unique.There’s none like him.I feel a special connection with him.’

Thor saw the raising of the arena had revealed an enormous door, and he planted the weapon in his hand in the ground beside him as from behind his shield he took a collapsed helmet, flicking his hand so it sprung into shape, wings not unlike those on his own helm encompassing his head as he put it in place, pulling down the face guard.

‘He’s undefeated.He’s the reigning.He’s the defending.Ladies and gentlemen!I give you!’

The doors began to open, slowly, revealing a second set that opened in the opposite direction, reminding Thor that whatever it held was incredibly dangerous, and he picked up his weapon again, standing ready.

Loki looked on, anticipation clenching in his stomach.This could go very badly.

‘The Incredible Hulk!’

The Grandmaster’s voice was muted somewhat by The Hulk bursting through the doors with an enormous roar, wearing gladiator armour and carrying a huge axe and hammer.

Thor’s eyes went wide as a grin spread across his face.‘Yes!’He cheered, shaking his shield and club in celebratory fashion, loud enough that the audience silenced.

Loki was shocked.The Hulk, Bruce Banner, was on Sakaar?Was the champion so revered by the Grandmaster?This was…a good thing.If he could get down there, get Bruce, he would know how to help him get back to New York, he was certain.He turned, planning on going down to the arena and…anything.Thor and Bruce, they were his brother and colleague, Loki would even go so far as to call him a friend, despite all that had gone on before.Between the three of them they could easily…

He turned and came face to face with The Grandmaster, almost walking straight into him, Loki jumping back in surprise.

‘Hey, hey, hey!Where are you going?’The Grandmaster asked him, ushering him back to where he had come from, seating him on a large couch right in front of the glass before taking the opposite end, blatantly visible to the audience and combatants.

Back in the arena, Hulk was lapping up the adoration of the crowd, while Thor’s eyes sought out Loki, finding him easily, waving his weapon to get the attention of both him and The Grandmaster.

‘Hey!Hey!We know each other!He’s a friend from work!’

The Grandmaster turned a confused look on Loki, who had the knuckles from one hand pressed against his lips, clearing his throat and shifting nervously.Being on The Grandmaster’s bad side was not a good thing at all, and if he thought Loki knew…

‘Where’ve you been?’Thor called to Hulk, still grinning his relief.‘Everybody thought you were dead.So much has happened since I last saw you.I lost my hammer.Like, yesterday, so that’s still pretty fresh.Loki…Loki’s here, can you believe it?He’s up there!’He pointed towards the box, and Hulk turned a snarl on him.‘Loki!Look who it is!’

Loki just stared in disbelief, fully thinking all his hard work was about to come undone because of his brother and his big mouth.

‘Oh, Banner, I never thought I would say this, but I’m happy to see you.’

Hulk turned his attention away from Thor, to where the crowd were chanting his name, more smoke bombs going off as they waved effigies of his face encouragingly.

‘Banner?Hey, Banner!’Thor called.

Hulk grimaced and turned back to Thor, the name causing rage to rise in him.‘No Banner!Only Hulk!’Before charging at Thor.

‘What are you doing?It’s me!Thor!’

Hulk launched himself into the air, his trajectory sending him straight towards Thor, who rolled out of the way at the last minute, still not quite believing his eyes.Hulk was faster than he remembered and spun, catching Thor in the chest with his hammer, sending him flying backwards across the arena.Thor drew a knife and thrust it into the ground, slowing his momentum until he stopped, getting to his feet and drawing the double swords from his back, flicking them so the blades lengthened to their full capacity.Hulk roared in disappointment, that his combatant hadn’t fallen.

In the box, The Grandmaster laughed in delight, clapping his hands, while Loki watched on, his hands toying nervously with one another, sparing a glance at his host and obvious enjoyment.

Hulk brought his two weapons together, hitting them hard enough to draw sparks, and Thor decided to try one more time.

‘Banner, we’re friends.This is crazy.I don’t want to hurt you!’

Hulk leapt at him again, and this time Thor deflected his blows, matching his onslaught until The Hulk brought his hammer down upon Thor’s swords, bending them before kicking him in the chest, sending him back at speed into the wall of the arena, where he made a considerable hole.

‘Here we go.’The Grandmaster grinned, settling himself into his seat.

Thor shook his head, focusing in time to see Hulk’s warhammer flying towards him, and he jumped down out of the wall, the hammer imbedding itself where he had been a moment before.Hulk charged towards him once more and Thor glanced up at the grip of the warhammer protruding from the wall.Jumping up, he grabbed it and scaled the wall easily, positioning himself beside it, holding it in a two handed grip and preparing himself.As Hulk reached him, he wrenched the hammer from the wall, swinging it and knocking Hulk along the arena wall for some way, destroying it as he went, much to the surprise of the crowd.A stunned silence came over the audience and The Grandmaster’s box.Loki crossed one knee over the other and leant his elbow on the armrest beside him, covering his mouth with raised hand in a nervous gesture, while The Grandmaster looked on astonished.

‘What?’He muttered, while Loki rubbed his gauntleted hand against his lips, the leather stopping him from chewing his lip.Valkyrie on the other hand was completely surprised.Never, not since she brought the champion here, had she seen anyone knock him down.

Thor approached Hulk cautiously, the hammer still in his hand, watching as the green monster shook rubble from himself from where he was seated.

‘Hey, big guy.’Thor said softly as he got closer.‘The sun’s getting real low.’

Hulk shook his head, his palm coming up to his face, and Loki’s eyes went wide.Surely Thor wasn’t doing what he thought he was doing…was he?

Thor held his hand out to his friend.‘Shhhh.’He uttered, hoping it was soothing, and Hulk’s hand came up cautiously.‘That’s it.The sun’s going down.I won’t hurt you anymore.No one will.’He lowered his palm towards Hulk’s, carefully touching him reassuringly.

Hulk moved faster than Thor could see, grabbing his leg out from under him and throwing him around, into the floor like a rag doll several times, before launching him across the arena.Hulk gave a triumphant growl, and Loki couldn’t help it, he leapt to his feet and cheered.

‘Yes!That’s how it feels!’He yelled, having never had any sympathy from the team with regard to his beating from Hulk during the Chitauri invasion.He glanced to his side, where The Grandmaster was giving him a concerned look, making Loki try and dull his smile a little.‘I’m just a huge fan of the sport.’He said, which made The Grandmaster laugh.Inwardly he sighed, knowing he had got away with it, but he had to be more careful in future.

Hulk lapped up the crowd’s cheers and applause, while Thor rolled to his feet, still clutching the hammer, determination setting his jaw.

‘Alright.Screw it.’He said to himself as Hulk rushed him.

Hulk swung his axe into the ground, Thor dodging it nimbly before hitting Hulk in the back of his knee with the hammer, bringing him down and hitting him in the face before he fully reached the floor.Leaping, Thor avoided the axe Hulk brought around, catching Hulk solidly in the cheek with the hammer, rocking him sideways hard enough that he fell to one knee, and Thor took full advantage.Bringing the hammer down he destroyed the handle of the axe, forcing Hulk to stagger away, but he pursued him.

‘I know you’re in there, Banner.I’ll get you out.’And he swung the hammer again, hitting him the stomach hard enough to send him flying in an arc that landed him face down.The crowd lapped it up, enjoying a true contender in the arena for a change, but it enraged Hulk, who pushed himself to his feet.He launched himself at Thor, catching him just right to disarm him, but Thor was ready and dodged the next blow before delivering one himself to Hulk’s jaw and backing up.‘What’s the matter with you?You’re embarrassing me!I told them we were friends!’

Growling, Hulk stumbled back towards him, but Thor landed a punch to his gut, ducking his swing and delivering a swift punch to his kidney, knocking him to his knees once more.

The Grandmaster looked on nervously, never had anyone come this close to defeating his champion.This was not what he, nor the people, wanted.

Thor struck with blow after blow, swinging himself around Hulk’s neck until he was on his back, leaving Hulk no choice but to jump backwards, landing on the much smaller man, but he did not relinquish his hold.Hulk fought to get Thor to release him, which he did with a shove, rolling away and to the hammer, leaping at Hulk’s fallen form, only for him to catch the hammer as he brought it down.

The Grandmaster and Loki leant forward as one, both riveted by the increase in the fight.

Hulk slowly pushed the hammer aside until he could see Thor, until Thor could see just how angry he was.Thor smiled apprehensively as Hulk drew up to his full height, drawing back his fist and smacking Thor resoundingly across the arena, landing almost dead centre.Hulk was on him before he even stopped rolling, landing blow after blow on him, pounding him and knocking off his helmet.

The Grandmaster laughed as Loki flinched, fearing the worse.He had still hoped that Thor would come around, go with him, but after this there may be nothing left of his brother to take.

Thor’s vision faded under the onslaught, flashes of his father passed through is memory, standing, alone, on the clifftop, reminding him of where he was from, of what, and who, he was.Suddenly he could see clearly, his eyes flaming blue with lightning, sparks lancing around his body as anger fed his power.Hulk drew back to punch him again, but Thor was there first, raising his fist rapidly and hitting Hulk not only physically but with his power, sending him across the arena with flashes of lightning dancing all around him as his helmet flew off.He landed so heavily he left a dent, and The Grandmaster was on his feet in astonishment, while Loki looked on in relief, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

The crowd were silent once more as Thor got to his feet, lightning curving all around his body, his eyes white blue with it, and he looked at himself in surprise, feeling powerful for the first time in days.

Hulk got back up and made fists with his hands, snarling angrily at Thor, who gave him a confident look.On some unspoken cue they ran at one another, Thor trailing lightning in his wake, and they leapt, meeting in the middle of the arena.Thor’s fist connected with Hulk’s jaw, with all the raw power he felt behind it, creating a shockwave that reverberated through the arena, felling Thor as the crowd began to chant, Korg and the other gladiators joining in.

‘Thunder!Thunder!’

Hulk struggled to his feet once more and Thor watched, power still tracking over him like an old friend’s embrace.Loki watched hopefully, having never seen Thor so powerful, so full of that for which he was named, it was astonishing, and he was so taken that he missed The Grandmaster picking up his remote control.

Thor strode confidently towards Hulk, planning on ending this, but just as he got closer, The Grandmaster rapidly leant forward in his seat and activated the obedience disk in Thor’s neck, sending waves of pain through Thor that were enough to fell him, tumbling sideways like a tree in a storm.

The crowd booed as Loki gave The Grandmaster an incredulous look, before turning back to the arena, fearing what the outcome would now be.Up in her ship, Valkyrie rolled her eyes.Just when it had started to get good.She finished the drink she had in her hand and got to her feet.No point in hanging around here.

Hulk planted his feet and jumped straight up, high enough to reach the top of the enormous arena, and back in the gladiator pits Korg sighed.‘Another day, another Doug.’

Thor opened his eyes in time to see Hulk bearing down on him at an alarming rate.His eyes went wide and he raised his hand, a flicker of electricity passing over it, before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a hard chapter to write! Trying to describe the fast-paced action was a nightmare and took hours! I hope it turned out how you were expecting, and that Loki's different reactions (sorry, I had to lose the awesome line 'I have to get off this planet" because Loki and Bruce are now friends, but I think it's the only real sacrifice I had to make). His gut reaction was still to rub it in about Hulk throwing him around though!
> 
> Is it all making sense so far? Good good!


	17. Skurge's New Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Asgard, Sigyn is feeling desperate, while Skurge gets promoted.

‘What is that noise?’Hela demanded from her seat on the golden throne.The entire room had now been cleared, and aside from the mural on the ceiling it stood at its former glory.Skurge stood at the foot of the throne, while Sigyn sat by Hela’s feet, her chain fastened to the throne, listening and learning what she could, in the hope it would be some use.Behind Skurge stood a battalion of Hela’s army, what she called her Butcher Troops, skeletal and armoured, their eyes glowed an eerie green, as did the seams in their armour.

Skurge shifted nervously, Des and Troy slung over his shoulders.‘The common folk aren’t exactly falling in line.There’s a resistance trying to knock down the front gate.’

Hela smiled pleasantly and waved her hand as Sigyn swallowed fear.The troops turned with a monstrous growl, running towards the palace doors as Sigyn closed her eyes.Their people didn’t deserve this.

‘Tell me about yourself, Skurge.’Hela prompted, as Skurge watched the troops leave, trying not to think about what they would do, instead he turned back to face his new Queen.

‘Well, me dad was a stonemason, me mum was a seam…’

‘Right, yeah, I’ll just, I’ll stop you there.What I meant was what is your ambition?’

Skurge spared a glance at Sigyn before turning back to Hela.‘I just want a chance to prove myself.’

‘Recognition.’She nodded‘When I was young every great king had an executioner.Not just to execute people, but also to execute their vision.But mainly to execute people.Still, it was a great honour.’She got to her feet.‘I was Odin’s executioner.’

Sigyn closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly.This wasn’t the Allfather she knew.

‘And you,’ Hela continued as she walked down the stairs, ‘shall be my executioner.’Flicking her arm out to one side, she summoned a double headed axe made of obsidian, offering it to Skurge, who took it without hesitation.‘Let’s begin our conquest.’

Hela led the way from the throne room with Skurge behind her, the remaining battalions of her army falling into step, and in just minutes, Sigyn was alone.She waited to see if there were any movement, in case anyone came back, and when there seemed to be none she got to her feet.First she checked her powers, hoping for any degree of sorcery, but found none, then went to work checking the chain, trying to find a weak link, testing how far she could move, and eventually searching for anything that might help her get free.After not very long she had to give up, finding nothing of use.She slumped back down on the top step and rested her head in her hands, sighing heavily.What she wouldn’t give for Stark to just drop by about now.

 

Hela led Skurge and her army to the Observatory, planning on beginning her invasion of the nine realms without delay, but she drew up short in the entrance, the smile slipping from her face.

‘Skurge, where’s the sword?’

Skurge ran forward to the mechanism, as though it would reveal where the obviously missing Hofund was.

‘That sword is the key to opening the Bifrost.’Hela pointed out angrily as she put her hands on her hips.‘Those people you mentioned, the ones who aren’t falling into line.Round them up.’

 

For all the warning Sigyn had given, Heimdall and The Warriors Three had not been able to evacuate as many of the people as they would have liked, and many even now still ran.

One family had got away as far as the forests surrounding the capital, but were now racing to escape from the pursuing Butcher Troops.A man led his wife and children, rapidly running through the trees, the enemy getting closer, their feral growls echoing frighteningly off the canopy above, before the daughter ran into a tall figure, swathed in leather and hooded heavily.

The girl looked up, her heart racing, as the stranger steadied her on her feet before releasing her, raising his head to look at them all before lowering his hood.

Heimdall’s golden eyes greeted them all before looked about their heads at the approaching monsters, tapping the girl’s arm to get her to move.

‘Excuse me.’He asked her politely, before drawing Hofund from his back and swinging it towards the troops.He swung the sword expertly, dispatching the enemy swiftly, before turning back to the family behind him.‘Sorry about that.These bloody things are everywhere.Come on.’

Heimdall led the family through the forest to the mountains where the evacuees had taken refuge.Crouching before an enormous carving of Yggdrasil, the world tree, Heimdall traced some runes in the floor in a particular pattern, the tracks lighting up with an orange glow that was reflected in the tree, revealing itself to be a door into the cavernous stronghold.

Heimdall turned to the family.‘You’ll be safe here.’He assured them, before leading them forward, to be greeted by hundreds of their kinsmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, The Warriors Three are still breathing *grins smugly*


	18. Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor regains consciousness, and gets more than he bargained for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is basically me turning this scene in the film/script into a novel format! You get that a lot in the next few chapters!
> 
> By the way, the junior novelisation! Incomplete and very different!

Thor’s eyes shot open.Something had stirred him, he knew it had, but what?A moment later he had his answer, as the feel of his body came back to him.Someone was wiping him with damp cloths, several someones, and he panicked, unable to remember anything for a moment, his limbs thrashing as he fought to get up.

The four gladiatorial nurses who had been tending to him ran from the room, alarmed by his sudden movements, and he tore the cloths from his body.Forcing himself to his knees despite the pain, he found himself on the floor in a large room, decorated red and white in the now familiar gaudy, Sakaarian style, shelves of bottles and a sleeping area, encapsulated by the skull of some giant beast.Getting to his feet, he looked around, taking in his surroundings, and finding the top part of his armour on the floor.Slipping it over his head and refastening it, he continued across the room, until a splashing noise drew his attention to a large spring bath in the corner behind him.Warily he looked on, not knowing what to expect in the darkened corner enveloped with steam, but after a moment he could work out the faint outline of The Hulk, leaning into the light just enough for Thor to make sense of the silhouette.

Thor held his hands before him, a gesture of surrender.‘Are we cool?’He asked cautiously, and Hulk nodded, giving nothing more than a small growl verbally.‘It’s Hulk in a hot tub.’Thor smiled slightly.‘How long have you been like that?’he asked, as he walked towards the window, the view showing him the city with its many wormholes beyond.

‘Like what?’Hulk asked.

‘Like this.Big, green…stupid.’

Hulk leant forward into the light so Thor could see his face clearly.‘Hulk always Hulk.’He replied simply.

Thor turned away, taking this fact in as he looked over the landscape.A ramshackle spaceship caught his eye, heading towards one of the wormholes, but before it could reach it a patrol ship, more modern and much more heavy duty, blew it out of the sky.Thor turned to face Hulk again rapidly.‘How’d you get here?’

‘Winning.’Hulk replied.

‘You mean cheating, huh?’He pulled the neck away on his tunic to show the obedience disk.‘Were they wearing one of these?When you won?How did you arrive here?’

Hulk mimed a plane landing heavily in the water, causing a splash.‘Quinjet.’

‘Yes.Where is the Quinjet now?’Thor asked carefully.

Hulk came forward, up the steps from the hot tub, and Thor rapidly averted his eyes.

‘That’s…naked.He’s very naked.’He screwed up his eyes as Hulk walked by him to the window.‘It’s in my brain now.’

‘Quinjet.’Hulk stated, pointing outside, gaining Thor’s attention again, before walking away, Thor taking his place at the window.

Down below, in amongst piles of debris and rubbish, sat the Quinjet, looking undamaged.‘Yes!’Thor said, delighted he had found a possible way off this trash heap.‘I’m getting us out of here.This is a terrible, awful place.You’re going to love Asgard.It’s big.It’s golden.Shiny.’He said, walking across the room to strap on his bracers, as Hulk took a seat on his bed, a towel now around his waist, taking a bite out of the pumpkin in his hand.

‘Hulk stay.’He stated.

‘No, no, no.My people need me to get back to Asgard.We must prevent Ragnarok.’Thor explained as he approached Hulk.

‘Rag-na-ruh?’Hulk said in puzzlement.

‘The prophesied death of my home world, the end of days, it’s the end of…’Hulk yawned dramatically, so Thor decided to try a different tactic.‘If you help me get back to Asgard, I can help you get back to Earth.’

‘Earth hate hulk.’

‘Earth loves Hulk!’Thor argued.‘They love you.You’re one of the Avengers.One of the team, one of our friends.This is what friends do.They support each other.’

‘You’re Banner’s friend.’

‘I’m not Banner’s friend.I prefer you.’Thor argued, determined to get his way.

‘Banner’s friend.’

‘I don’t even like Banner!’Thor pulled a face.‘“I’m into numbers, and science, and stuff.”’

‘Thor go.Hulk stay.’

‘Fine. Stay here.’Thor said as he backed away.‘Stupid place.It’s hideous, by the way.The red, the white.’He pointed around the room.‘Just pick a colour.Ridiculous.’He waved his hand dismissively before turning fully towards the door and continuing on his way.

‘Smash you.’He called after him.

‘You didn’t smash anything.I won that fight!’Thor argued.

‘I smashed you.’

‘Yeah, sure, sure.’

‘Baby arms.’Hulk teased.

‘What?’Thor turned to face him in time to see Hulk throw the pumpkin he had been eating at him, dodging it as it flew through the open doorway to smash on the floor.

‘Baby!’

‘Moron!You big child!’

‘Thor go!’Hulk yelled.

‘I am going!’He called back, reaching the doorway, and perimeter sensors activated his obedience disk, shocking him until he was a squirming mess on the floor, much to Hulk’s amusement

‘Thor go again!’He laughed as he got down off the bed.‘Thor home.’


	19. Word From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reaches out.

Later that day, Thor looked out of the window at the Quinjet again.There had to be a way to get to it, he just had to figure it out.He heard Hulk approaching and turned, finding him in his gladiatorial armour with his hammer slung over his shoulder.

‘Hulk trains.’He stated, walking towards the door.

‘That’s great.Have fun.’Thor said insincerely, scowling as the Valkyrie met Hulk in the doorway.

‘Hey, big guy.’She grinned as he reached her.

‘Hey, little girl.’Hulk replied.

‘What have you been up to?’

‘Winning!’

Thor watched them go before considering his next move, knowing he wouldn’t get far with the damn disk still in his neck.If only there were some way to contact Asgard, some way to find out what was happening, some way to…he realised there was and he turned back to the window, closing his eyes in concentration.

‘Heimdall, I know you can see me.’

 

Heimdall stood in the shadows of a courtyard, guiding citizens from the city when he heard a voice from afar.

 

_‘I need you to help me.Help me see.’_

 

Heimdall paused in his escape, concentrating until he fully connected with Thor, the prince opening his eyes as a golden hue overtook his irises, and he found himself in a courtyard on Asgard, deserted other than Heimdall standing before him.

‘I see you, but you’re far away.’Heimdall said quietly.

‘What’s going on here?’Thor asked, glancing around.

‘Come see for yourself.’He led Thor past groups of Asgardians, huddled in the shadows, to a balcony overlooking the city.Fires burned, destruction was rife.

‘We’re providing refuge in a stronghold built by our ancestors.But if the garrison falls, our only escape is Bifrost.’

‘You’re talking about evacuating Asgard?’

The sound of marching from behind made them all take cover, a battalion of Butcher Troops marching by.‘I was ordered by Queen Sigyn to evacuate.’

‘Sigyn?Is she alright?’Thor asked hurriedly, hoping any news of her might sway Loki back to his cause.

‘No one has seen her since she ordered the evacuation.We fear the worst.’He leant forward, watching as the last of the troops left the courtyard.‘We won’t last long if we stay.She draws her power from Asgard and grows stronger every day.Come on.’Heimdall started forward, ushering the refugees down another pathway before turning back to Thor.‘Hela is ravenous.If I let her leave, she’ll consume the Nine Realms and all the cosmos.’He turned back to face Thor.‘We need you.’

‘I’m working on it, but I don’t even know where the hell I am.’Thor explained.

Two Troops arrived and spotted Heimdall, rushing towards them.

‘You’re on a planet surrounded by doorways.Go through one.’Heimdall told him as he drew Hofund.

‘Which one?’Thor asked.

‘The big one!’Heimdall yelled, swinging his sword through Thor and into the oncoming Troops.

Thor gasped and staggered back as he returned to his own body, still in Hulk’s room.All was not lost, not yet, and it firmed Thor’s resolve.He had to find a way back, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've broken down the chapters here a little which means that while I was only up to 18, I've made it up to 20 from that one, uber long chapter! So I'm going to grab some breakfast after the next one then get back to it!


	20. Like Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk and Thor have words (yep, basically just the scene from the film!).

Thor sat in the dimmed lights on the step separating Hulk’s living area from his bedroom, one hand holding the skin on his neck taut, the other pulling at the obedience disk, trying with all his might to remove it.It was the key to his escape.

Pain lanced through him, the disk plumbing straight into his central nervous system.Outside the city still buzzed, despite the sky being dark and many of its occupants asleep.Hulk’s light doze was disturbed by Thor’s yelp at the pain in his neck, and shuffled to sit at the end of his bed.

‘Thor sad.’He stated.

‘Shut up.’Thor growled, barely glancing over his shoulder, his frustration seeping into his words.

Hulk got off the bed and walked to him, shoving his shoulder hard enough to knock him over.‘Thor sad!’He reiterated, not liking Thor’s response.

‘I’m not sad, you idiot.I’m pissed off!’Thor snapped as he pushed to his feet.’

‘Aw.’Hulk pouted as Thor walked by him.

‘Angry!’Thor kicked a bolster cushion into the wall to vent his frustration.‘I lost my father.I lost my hammer!’

Hulk waved his hand dismissively, turning his back on his friend.‘Whining and crying!Cry like baby!’

‘You’re not even listening!’Thor growled, kicking a helmet towards Hulk.

‘Don’t kick stuff!’Hulk picked up a shield and raised it above his head, throwing it at Thor, who dodged aside.

‘You’re being a really bad friend!’

‘You bad friend!’Hulk roared back.

‘You know what we call you?’Thor asked, his anger taking over from his brain.

‘No.’

‘We call you the stupid Avenger!’

‘You’re tiny Avenger!’Hulk picked up and threw an enormous axe blade, narrowly missing Thor and embedding deeply into the wall.

‘What, are you crazy?’He screamed as Hulk picked up a mace proportionate to his size.

‘Yes.’

‘You know what?Earth does hate you.’Thor told him, waving a finger at him to make his point.

Hulk lowered the mace, dropping it to the ground, before huffing angrily to his bed and sitting on the foot, head hung sadly, and Thor realised he had gone too far, deliberately hurting he who was perhaps his only ally.Shaking his head with a sigh he approached the bed, Hulk shook his own and looked away, making “nuh uh” noises, that reminded Thor of Vali when he refused to talk to anyone.

‘I’m sorry I said those things.’Thor said quietly as he leant on the bed with his rear.‘You’re not the stupid Avenger.No one calls you the stupid Avenger.’

‘It’s okay.’Hulk shrugged.

‘You just can’t go around throwing shields at people.Could have killed me.’

‘I know.I’m sorry.I just get so angry all the time.Hulk always, always angry.’He said it with so much frustration in his voice that Thor felt for him.

‘I know.We’re the same, you and I.We’re just a couple of hot-headed fools.’

‘Yeah, same.’Hulk nodded his agreement.‘Hulk like fire.Thor like water.’

‘We’re kind of both like fire.’Thor argued.

‘But Hulk like real fire.Hulk like raging fire.Thor like smouldering fire.’

Thor chuckled at his description.Perhaps he was onto something.He turned to him, hoping their argument would not stop Hulk from listening now.‘Hulk, I need you to do something for me.’


	21. Because That's What Heroes Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to convince Valkyrie to do the right thing.

Two palace guards walked to the open door into Hulk’s room, closely followed by Valkyrie, who kicked out one of their staves with a laugh as she passed, leaving as soon as she was inside.

‘Angry girl!’Hulk greeted her with a punch to his chest, standing in front of his bed and leaning on his warhammer.

Valkyrie continued to laugh, bounding up the stairs and sliding across the floor as Hulk swung the hammer towards her, pulling out his leg and kicking the back of his other knee until he fell to the ground.

‘What’s going on?’She asked, realising he wasn’t really trying.‘What do you…?’Her smile slipped as she saw Thor emerge from behind one of the shelving units, stopping at the edge before awkwardly trying to lean on it and failing, settling for holding his hands in front of him.Angrily she walked over Hulk, fully intent on leaving.‘You’re so thick-headed that you can’t tell when someone’s hiding all the way across the universe and wants to be left alone?’She snarled at him as she headed towards the door.

‘We need to talk.’Thor said simply as he came to the centre of the room, talking to her back as she continued to walk away.

‘No, you want to talk to me.’She clarified, turning briefly.

‘I need her to stay.’Thor said, with a glance at Hulk, and to Thor’s surprise, Hulk pulled the top of the skull off his bed and threw it into the doorway, narrowly missing them both, but stopping Valkyrie in her tracks.Thor gave him a wholly; “what the hell?” look.

‘Stay!Please?’Hulk asked nicely, and Valkyrie turned.

‘Please.’Thor added.

‘Alright.’She said, walking towards the shelves Thor had been behind as Hulk picked up a ball and started bouncing it off the wall beside him.‘Here’s the deal.I’ll listen to you,’ she examined the many large bottles on the shelves before selecting one and uncorking it, ‘till this is empty.’And she tipped back the bottle, chugging heartily.

‘Asgard is in danger and people are dying.We need to get back there.I need your help…wow.’He said, honestly impressed she had finished the vessel so quickly without spilling a drop.

‘Finished.Bye.’She said, dropping the bottle and walking away again.

‘Odin is dead.’Thor stated, and it brought Valkyrie to a stop.That she hadn’t expected.‘Hela, the Goddess of Death, has invaded Asgard.’

‘If Hela’s back then Asgard is already lost.’She said, turning just enough to see him.

‘I’m going to stop her.’Thor said, confidently taking a step towards her.

‘She gave him an incredulous look.‘Alone?’

‘Nope.I’m putting together a team.It’s me, you, and the big guy.’He pointed to them each in turn as he approached her.

That made Hulk pause in his ball game.‘No!No team.Only Hulk.’

‘It’s me and you.’Thor corrected.

‘I think it’s only you.’She started to walk away again but he rushed in front of her, speaking as he came.

‘Wait.Just listen.The Valkyrie are legend, elite warriors of Asgard.You are sworn to defend the throne.’

‘I’m not getting dragged into another one of Odin’s family squabbles.’She argued.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’Thor looked at her in confusion.

‘Your sister.Her power comes from Asgard, same as yours.’She spoke as she would to a child, one who was determined not to listen.‘When it grew beyond Odin’s control, she massacred everyone in the palace and tried to seize the throne.When she tried to escape her banishment, he sent the Valkyrie in to fight her back.I only survived because…’Her voice trailed off, the look in her eyes haunted.‘Look, I already faced her once back when I believed in the throne, and it cost me everything. _That’s_ what’s wrong with Asgard.The throne, the secrets, the whole golden sham.’She made to march past him, determined to leave, but Thor caught her arm.

‘I agree.’He turned, even as she knocked his hand from her and drew a knife, pointing it at his throat.

‘Don’t get familiar.’

‘I agree.’He repeated, pushing her knife aside, only for her to raise another between them as he continued to speak, which he also pushed away.‘That’s why I turned down the throne.But this isn’t about the crown.This is about the people.They’re dying, and they’re your people too.’

‘Forget it.’She shoved him hard enough to make him stumble back.‘I have.’

‘Okay.’Thor said dismissively.

‘Okay.’She started to back up.

‘Good.Great.’

‘Great.’She repeated.

‘Thank you.’

‘For what?’She looked confused.

‘For this.’He raised the fob she used to control his obedience disk, smiling smugly.‘Didn’t see that, did you?’Pressing the button he felt the disk in his neck release as it lit up, and he let out a relieved sigh.‘There…that’s better.’He pocketed both items.‘You know, go ahead.Stay here and get drunk and enslave people for that lunatic.Keep drinking.Keep hiding.But me?’Thor turned and clapped his hands before holding them out, Hulk throwing him the ball.‘I choose to run toward my problems and not away from them.’He said confidently, throwing the ball hard at the window.‘Because that’s what…’The ball struck Thor in the side of the head, having not broken the window as he had hoped, merely spiderwebbing the pane, knocking him off his feet, much to the amusement of Valkyrie.He sprung back up, punching the air as though he had been expecting it, then pointed at her, as though he hadn’t been interrupted.‘Because that’s what heroes do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, you're up to date! I'm going to now go set myself up again and start writing while watching the movie and comparing it to the script! Remember to bookmark, and subscribe so that you'll be notified when I update, which hopefully won't be too long! I have a lot of later scenes I've added Sigyn into already written so it's just filling in the gaps!
> 
> Wish me luck!


	22. Strongest Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk doesn't want to lose his new friend, Thor learns who Tony thinks is actually the strongest Avenger.

Thor ran at the damaged window and jumped, hitting the pane as small as he could make himself, landing on the heavily slanting roof and sliding down the side of the building before launching himself off and onto the side of the tower opposite, continuing his controlled fall.

‘Friend stay!’Hulk called after him, rushing to stand beside Valkyrie at the window as she shook her head at the foolhardy prince and his actions.

Thor effortlessly hit the street below, running at full speed towards where he had seen the Quinjet in seconds, trying to keep the top of the arena in his sights at all times.Reaching the junkyard Thor stopped and turned around, finding the Quinjet on his left.

‘Yes!’He raced towards it, smiling in delight as he gently tapped the nose before launching himself over the top in a running leap, pulling up the hatch and dropping inside.

The inside had been stripped of anything that wasn’t bolted down, anything that was easy to remove, and he rushed to the cockpit, pressing buttons to initiate the computer system he had seen other members of the team do many a time, his brother and sister-in-law included.Tentatively he pressed his hand to the scanner, and the computer voice that greeted him was familiar enough to give him a sense of relief.

‘Welcome.Voice activation required.’

Thor smiled confidently.‘Thor.’

The computer gave a disgruntled beep.‘Access denied.

Thor frowned, wondering what he had said wrong.‘Thor, son of Odin.

Again, the beep.‘Access denied.’

‘God of Thunder.’

‘Access denied.

‘Strongest Avenger.’

‘Access denied.’

‘Strongest Avenger!’Thor said frustratedly.

‘Access denied.’

‘Damn you, Stark.’He muttered, rolling his eyes as he remembered Tony’s penchant for nicknames.They had all suffered them, over the years, only Sigyn and Amelia seeing to appreciate, or at least ignore, their given monickers.‘Point Break.’

The lights flashed on around him, the computer finally ceasing its infernal denial of his identity.‘Welcome, Point Break.’

Thor grinned, happy that things were again going his way, laughing in relief that he could soon be on his way home, as all systems appeared to be working, as far as he could see, but his celebration was short lived, as a groan of metal drew his attention to the rear drop down.

Hulk ripped the entire rear off the Quinjet, light flooding the dimly lit craft, and Thor looked at him in horror.‘Friend stay!’Hulk yelled.

‘No, no, no!’Thor waved his hand, trying to stop him, but it was too late, Hulk destroying the rear of the craft and most of the internal electrical as he approached.

‘Stay!’

‘Stop!Stop breaking everything!’Thor pleaded, looking at the console for anything some spark of imagination to give him some way of stopping Hulk.

‘Don’t go!’

Thor frantically hit buttons on the console, hoping his memory served him correct, resorting to hitting it with his palm a few times, and a floating screen sprang to life, showing Natasha, smiling pleasantly.

‘Nice work, big guy.’Natasha’s recording said.‘We don’t know where you’re heading, but you’re going very high, very fast.’

Hulk looked at the screen as his progress slowed, the beautiful face so familiar and calming, his shoulders lowering as familiarity flooded him.

‘So, I need you to turn this bird around, okay?We can’t track you in stealth mode…’

Hulk drew closer to the screen, reaching out momentarily as Nat’s tone became more of a plea, the desperation of a good friend reaching out to him.He shook his head as unfamiliar sensations and feelings flooded through him, body shuddering.

‘I need you to…I need you…I need…’The recording stuttered and died, and Thor approached Hulk slowly as he backed up, his body spasming as though not in his control.

Hulk punched himself in the face, twice, three, four times, slamming into the side of the craft as he groaned, letting out an agonised yell as he staggered to the opposite side, clutching his head in his hands as his skin became less green, his mass decreasing.He was obviously in a great deal of discomfort, the two sides of him warring with one another as he stumbled around, roaring his pain and confusion.

‘No!No, Banner!’He argued with himself as he fought the change, destroying more of the Quinjet until he fell to the floor, holding himself on his arms as the Hulk finally relinquished his hold, revealing Bruce banner, breathing heavily wearing an overly large sarong type garment and heavy necklaces.

Thor approached cautiously, feeling it was now safe to do so, speaking as he came.‘Banner.Hey, hey, hey.You alright, Banner?’He touched Bruce’s shoulder, making the smaller man jump with a yelp, spinning onto his back and looking at Thor with true terror in his eyes.Thor shushed him, helping him keep calm.‘Sun’s going down.Sun’s going down.That’s it, breathe.’Thor demonstrated releasing a calming breath as Bruce looked round, trying to take in his surroundings.‘I won’t hurt you.Sun’s going down.’

Bruce groaned, realising he was in a Quinjet with the God of Thunder, clutching a hand to his head as his heart rate slowly began to calm.‘Thor?’

‘Yeah.’Thor was relieved he recognised him, thankful for having the genius back, hoping he would be able to help him get off this accursed place.

‘What happened to your hair?’Bruce asked, his eyes squinting, as though unaccustomed to the light, his hand out before him as though grasping for something he couldn’t see.

‘Some creepy old man cut it off.’Thor replied nonchalantly.

‘It looks good.’

‘Oh, thanks.’

‘Where are we?’He looked around again, trying to sit forward.‘How’s Nat?’

‘Oh, erm, Nat is…good, I’m sure

‘Okay.’Bruce said, between heavy breaths.‘And what about the mission?’

‘Mission?’

‘The fourth of July?Attempted terror attack?’

Thor knew nothing about it, only that July was nearly a year ago.He had no idea Bruce had been missing from the team for so long.‘Banner, listen.That was eleven months ago.’

‘What are you saying?’Bruce gasped.

‘Well…’Thor began hesitantly.

‘I’ve been Hulk for almost a year?’

‘I’m afraid so.’

Bruce paled, looking down at himself and his half dressed state, removing the ridiculous beads he was wearing as what he had just learnt sank in.He looked up suddenly, his expression one of complete confusion.‘What the hell happened?’

Thor didn’t answer immediately, and Bruce got to his feet, clutching the cloth around him as he went to the flight console.

‘Banner,’ Thor began as he followed, ‘there’s something you should know…’

Bruce pressed his hand to the scanner, and it blipped slightly at his touch as it activated.

‘Voice activation required.’The console announced.

‘Banner.’

‘Welcome, Strongest Avenger.’

Thor pulled a face, not believing what he had heard.‘What?’

‘Ship’s log.’Bruce continued, ignoring Thor.

A screen flashed to life beside him, showing the interior of the Quinjet, Hulk struggling in what was obviously a zero G environment as alarms went off, the craft obviously in trouble, and Bruce flinched as he watched.Banner’s eyes darted from side to side as he tried to piece things together, not liking what his still confused mind came up with.

‘Thor, where are we?’

‘Yeah, about that.’Thor began, fully intent on explaining, but they were interrupted by the voice of The Grandmaster, coming loudly across the city.

‘Sakaar, here ye, attention please.I have some bad news.’They looked out of the windshield at the enormous projection of The Grandmaster, looking concerned.‘My beloved, exalted champion has turned up missing.Take to the streets.Celebrate my champion.’

‘Who’s that?’Bruce asked, looking at the gaudy image in confusion.

‘Well, he kind of runs the place.You actually lived in his house for a while’

‘I did?’Bruce glanced at Thor.

‘Yeah.Quite a lot’s happened.You and I had a fight recently.’

‘Did I win?’He asked hopefully.

‘No, I won.Easily.’Thor said, not making eye contact.

‘Doesn’t sound right.’

‘Well, it’s true.’

The Grandmaster’s projection continued, his voice mournful.‘It seems that that criminally seductive Lord of Thunder has stolen him away.’

‘Seductive GOD of Thunder.’Thor growled.‘We need to move.’And he hurried to the back of the ship.

‘Oh no.Oh no.’Bruce turned slowly and walked into the back of the jet.‘This is bad.This is really, really bad.Thor, I think I’m freaking out!’His voice went high, his breathing picking up, and Thor rapidly got up from where he had crouched with a bundle in his hands.

‘No, no, no, don’t freak out.You’re okay.Put these on.’He patted his friend on the back reassuringly.

‘These are Tony’s clothes.’Bruce said as he examined them.

‘I know, come on.’He encouraged him.

‘Is he here?’Bruce asked hopefully.

‘No, he’s not here.But listen.Just stay calm, okay?The sun’s going down.The sun’s getting really low.Sun’s going down.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've managed two more chapters this morning, just starting the third. That's just ten minutes of movie! Phew!


	23. Death Threats and Knife Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Valkyrie have an audience with The Grandmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in a little bit of how Loki is feeling and what his motivation is. It's a tiny paragraph, but it was enough to make me choke up! My poor Lo!

Loki walked into The Grandmaster’s chambers, Valkyrie by his side, six elite guards bringing up the rear.

He had hardly slept since he got here, worrying about what had happened to Sigyn.He was certain by now that the worst had happened, that Hela would not have kept her alive, if anything remained of Asgard at all.Three hundred years they had been together before, this time it was barely seven.It hardly seemed fair, but the universe wasn’t, he had learnt that first hand.He had the boys, a part of her he didn’t before, and he had to deal with that.What he didn’t want to have to deal with was the psychopathic ruler of Sakaar.

‘I’m upset!’The Grandmaster announced as they approached the floating platform he stood on, stopping before him as he glared down at them.A plethora of guards stood at his back, having tripled his personal security since the loss of his champion.‘I’m very upset.’He continued as the platform lowered, Topaz coming to his side with the melt stick.‘You know what I like about being upset?Blame.right now, that’s the mindset that I’m in.And you know who I’m blaming?’

‘Grandmaster, I…’

‘Hey, hey!Don’t interrupt me!’He waved his hands in front of him, one holding his remote, obviously frustrated and angry, and Topaz automatically began to hand him his stick.

‘Here you go.’She offered.

He looked at her in disbelief.‘Why are you handing me the melt stick?He was interrupting, that’s not a capital violation!’Topaz looked disappointed, but The Grandmaster continued, his focus back on Loki and Valkyrie.‘Now, where was I?My precious has come up missing, and it’s all because of that Lord of Thunder.It’s all because of him.’He straightened his collar in a nervous gesture, before glaring at Loki.‘Your brother.Whatever the story is, adopted, or complicated,’ Loki nodded his head in agreement, that was one way of putting it, ‘or, you know, I’m sure there’s a big history.’He turned his attention on Valkyrie.‘And your contender.’

‘My dear friend,’ Loki said calmly, holding his palms before him so as to appear non threatening, ‘if you were to give me twelve hours I could bring them both back to you alive.’

‘I can do it in two.’Valkyrie interrupted.

Loki swallowed his frustration at the woman beside him trying to one up him, remaining calm as he nonchalantly one upped her offer.‘I could do it in one.’He gave Valkyrie a challenging look.

‘Let’s stop there.’The Grandmaster said sassily.‘You know what?I woke up this morning thinking about a public execution.’He grinned at the two before him.‘But for now, I’ll settle for this sweet little, you know, “who’s gonna get him first?”.So, uh, well, you’re on the clock.’He made a shooing motion with his hand and Valkyrie left hurriedly, Loki following a moment later and catching up with her.

‘What have you done?’He asked, as he fell into step beside her.

‘I don’t answer to you, lackey.’She sneered.

Loki spun, grabbing her wrist, halting her, and giving her a disdainful look.‘It’s _Loki_.And you will answer to The Grandmaster.’

Valkyrie broke is his hold but he grabbed her again, she was free in seconds, and he tried once more, but she responded by punching him in the face, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make him rear back.She smiled smugly and gave a satisfied noise.

Incensed, Loki materialised his blades, pointing one at her as he approached cautiously.‘Why would you help my brother escape with that green fool?’

‘I don’t help anyone.’She matched his stance, her own blade in her hand.

Loki lunged at her, knowing her actions, or lack thereof, were jeopardising his way home to his sons, but she deflected him, blow for blow, turning until she caught his arm against her and swung at his torso, but he trapped her arm, revealing her tattoo to him and he gasped before looking at her in surprise.‘You’re a Valkyrie.’He spun his wrist and disarmed her, but she used this to her advantage and spun, his arm still tucked under hers as they fought once more, meeting one another blow for blow, but she was marginally faster, striking him across the cheek and kicking him back into the wall.

Loki was momentarily winded and slid down the wall to one knee as she approached.‘I thought the valkyrie had all died gruesome deaths?’Loki taunted her, and she leapt at him, pinning his chest to the wall with her knee.

‘Choose your next words wisely.’She growled, her blade pointed at his throat although not near it.

‘I’m terribly sorry.Must be a very painful memory.’Loki shoved his hand up between them so his palm hit her forehead, using his power to make her relive that which they had been speaking of, and Valkyrie’s eyes clouded over with power.

 

She was riding into battle through a dimensional rift with all her valkyrie sisters by her side upon their winged steeds, weapons drawn and ready to go into battle.Hela stood before them, the land desolate and laid to waste by her actions, black lightning lancing across the sky.

Hela sneered and necrotic swords flew from her, hundreds at a time, hitting horse and rider alike, all falling, Valhalla beckoning them to its golden halls.Bodies lay all around, those of her sisters, as Hela continued her onslaught, the few that remained falling ahead of Valkyrie as she rushed forward, sword in hand, prepared to kill or be killed.She was ready to die for her King, for Asgard, but the blow never came.

One of her sisters stepped before her, taking the blade that would have ended her life, but not before she pushed her, pushed her hard enough to send her back through the portal, the bodies of her fallen sisters the last thing she saw.

 

Valkyrie hit the floor of the throne room heavily, her breathing laboured and her face one of horror at what she had been forced to relive.Loki remained with his hand still raised, and Valkyrie spun on him, rage clouding her mind.Launching herself at him, she knocked him to the floor, disarming him in the process, and quickly delivered one swift blow, rendering him unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Bruce having a freak out on the streets!
> 
> Incidentally, this is mostly unedited, so you might notice some weird and wonderful typos. I'll find them eventually, but for now I just want to get the story out for you! My fingers tend to dislocate at odd times so sometimes my 100wpm can get a little random!


	24. Revengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Thor creep through the streets of Sakaar not so sneakily. Valkyrie has a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is a long chapter!!!!! My hands actually hurt from all the typing! My wrist is popping in and out as I move it, so I'm going to end up a bit slower for now, and I shortly have to get ready to go out to my sister's birthday bash!

Thor kept his arm around Bruce as he guided him through the busy back streets of the city, speaking encouragingly.

‘The sun’s going down.It’s getting really low.The sun’s going down.It’s getting really low.’

Bruce staggered to the steps of a nearby building and sat down, dropping his head into his hands as the disorientation from being Hulk for so long filled his senses.

‘The sun’s getting low.’

‘Would you stop saying that?’Bruce implored him.

‘I just need you to stay calm.’Thor patted his shoulder gently.

‘Calm?I’m on an alien planet!’Bruce whispered harshly.

‘It’s just a planet.’Thor said dismissively.‘You’ve been on a planet before.’

‘Yeah!One!’

‘Well, now you’ve been on two!That’s a good thing.It’s a new experience.’Thor enthused.

‘Oh my God.’Bruce ran his hands into his hair.‘My neurones, they’re firing faster than my brain can handle the information.The whole thing is totally different this time.’He breathed, obviously still confused, as Thor looked around warily.‘I mean, in the past, I always felt like Hulk and I each had a hand on the wheel, but this time it’s like he had the keys to the car and I was locked in the trunk.’

‘Well, you’re back now, that’s all that matters.’

‘No,’ Banner insisted, knowing Thor wasn’t taking in what he was trying to get across, ‘it’s not what matters.What I’m trying to tell you is that, that if I turn into the Hulk again, Banner may never come back.And we’re stranded on a planet that is designed to stress me out.’

‘We’re not stranded,’ Thor insisted, ‘I’m gonna figure out a way to get us home.’

‘Thank you.’Bruce sighed in relief, glad Thor finally seemed to be listening.

‘Not your home though.Asgard.My home.’

‘What?’Bruce looked at him in confusion.

‘Listen,’ Thor explained gently, ‘my people are in great danger.You and I, we have to fight this really powerful being who also happens to be my sister.’

‘Sigyn?’

‘No, a sister we never knew about.’

‘Okay, that is so wrong on so many…I don’t wanna fight your sister.That’s a, that’s a, that’s a family issue.’

‘No, she’s an evil being.’

I don’t care how, what she is.I’m not fighting any more beings.I’m sick of it.I just told you, if I turn into the Hulk, I am never gonna come back again.And you don’t care.’

‘I, no, no, no, I’m putting together the team.The Hulk is the fire.’Thor explained, as though it should be a simple thing for poor, confused Bruce to grasp.

‘Wait,’ Bruce said as what was happening dawned on him, ‘you’re just using me to get to the Hulk.’

‘What?No!’Thor said defensively.

‘It’s gross.You don’t care about me.You’re not my friend.’Bruce folded his arms over his knees and looked away.

‘No!I don’t even like the Hulk!he’s all like… “grrr, smash, smash, smash.”I prefer you.

‘Thanks.’Bruce said, truly appreciating his words.

‘But, if I’m being honest, when it comes to fighting evil beings, he is very powerful and useful.’

Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head.‘Yeah, Banner’s powerful and useful too.’

‘Is he though?’Thor asked gently.

‘Okay, how many PhD’s does Hulk have?Zero.How many PhD’s does Banner have?Seven.’Bruce said defensively.

Thor huffed out a breath, realising that the only way he was going to get Bruce to cooperate was to admit he was useful.‘Fine, you don’t have to fight anyone, but we’re in danger here, so we have to move.’Thor got up and started sorting through a pile of fabric on the wall beside him, Bruce edging closer to him.

‘What are you doing with that?’

‘I need a disguise, I’m a fugitive.’Thor explained, as he wrapped a length of cloth around his head and shoulders like a hooded shawl.

‘I need a disguise.’Bruce replied.

‘You are the disguise.’

Banner patted his pockets, finding a pair of Tony’s glasses.‘I’ll be Tony Stark.’He said rapidly, as he put the glasses on.

‘What?’Thor asked in confusion.

‘Yeah.Tony and the gypsy.’Bruce indicated between them.

‘No, no, you’re not Tony.You’re Bruce, Bruce Banner.’

‘Then why did you dress me up like Tony?’Bruce asked.

‘Because you were naked.’Thor reminded him.

‘Okay, I’ll give you that.’Bruce admitted reluctantly, pulling at the crotch of his pants where they were riding higher than he would have liked.

Thor noticed and did a double take.‘What are you doing?Stop doing that!’

‘I’m telling you, Tony wears his pants super tight!I’m sorry!’Bruce complained.

‘Stop it!Why are you being so weird?’Thor looked at his normally composed colleague, wondering what exactly was off about him.

‘I don’t know.’Bruce snapped, speaking harsher by the second.‘Maybe the fact that I was trapped for two years inside of a monster made me a little weird!’Bruce leant into Thor, his voice angry and the veins in his head bulging green, and Thor touched him carefully, speaking in a soothing tone.

‘Hey, hey, hey, hey, shhh, it’s okay.You’re good.Calm down, calm down, come on.Listen,’ he said as he led him into the crowds, ‘we’re gonna go to Asgard, and you’re not going to have to think about the Hulk ever again.Alright?’

‘Alright.’Bruce turned as they reached the street proper, only to be struck in the face with a powdered paint bomb, green spraying everywhere.Bruce took off the glasses and blew out the paint that had ended up in his mouth, looking around at the revellers as they dance with effigies of The Hulk, throwing more paint and chanting.

Thor looked around, worried about the extra stress this would put on Banner, and his eyes fell on a group of scrappers passing the area, evidently hunting for their prize.This was not a safe place for them to be.‘Oh, this is bad.’He murmured, drawing the shall closer around him, and realising that Banner was no longer by his side.Looking across the crowd he set off, hoping to find his missing companion, calling his name.

Thor muscled his way through to a large courtyard, amass with green banners, paint, masks, and pennants.He filtered down the stairs, spotting Bruce near the centre, walking backwards as he looked for Thor while calling him.

Bruce backed into a creature, turning and gasping as it threw off its cloak, rearing up to its full size just as Thor reached him, pulling the shocked scientist behind him protectively.Thor glared at it, daring it to make the first move, but just as it was about to strike it was assailed with a sharp pain, the obedience disk in its neck lighting up before it fell to the floor with a squeal, revealing Valkyrie standing behind it, hands on hips and giving him a wholly unimpressed look.

Thor looked at her for a moment.Grateful yet not all at the same time.‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’She replied.

‘I was, I was gonna do that.’Thor indicated to the unconscious mass between them.

‘Yeah, well, I did it first.’

‘That’s good.’Thor replied.‘What are you doing here?’He leant to the side, blocking Valkyrie’s view of Bruce as she tried to get a better look.

‘What are you doing here?I thought you were leaving.’

‘I got sidetracked.’

‘What’s with the…?’She nodded towards his shawl, pointing at it so he had no doubt of what she was asking.

‘It’s my disguise.’He said as he played with it with his fingers.

‘But I can still see your face.’Valkyrie pointed out the flaw in his plan.

‘Not when I do this you can’t.’He drew the corner over his face so only his eyes were visible.‘Your hair looks nice.I like what you did with it.Change it?Washed it maybe?’

Valkyrie shook her head at his inability to talk to her and started to walk away, Bruce stepping closer and gripping Thor’s shawl.Valkyrie nodded her head for them to follow, walking off into the crowd with the two Avengers behind her.

‘What are those things on her eyes?’Bruce asked, keeping pace with Thor as they followed Valkyrie through backstreets.‘Are those people that she’s killed?She’s so beautiful and strong…’

‘Who is this guy?’Valkyrie snapped as they walked through a doorway, sick of his incessant babble.

‘Erm, he’s a friend.’Thor said defensively, passing Bruce the shawl to wipe away the paint as they were now indoors.

‘Who? Me?I’m Bruce.’

‘I feel like I know you.’Valkyrie pointed at him as he finished his clean up.

‘I feel like I know you too.’

They followed her through the corridors of an apartment building until she stopped outside a door, turning to them.

‘Look, I’ve spent years in a haze, trying to forget my past.Sakaar seemed like the best place to drink and to die, one day.’

‘Well, I was thinking that you drink too much, and that probably was going to kill you.’Thor told her.

‘I don’t plan to stop drinking.’Valkyrie informed him.‘But I don’t want to forget.I can’t turn away anymore.So, if I’m going to die, well…it may as well be driving my sword through the heart of that murderous hag.’

‘Good.’

‘Yeah.’Bruce agreed, not sure what he was agreeing to.’

‘So, I’m saying that I want to be on the team.Has it got a name?’She asked.

‘Uh yeah, it’s, uh,’ Thor began, ‘it’s called the, uh, the Revengers.’

‘Revengers?’She looked at him doubtfully.

‘Because I’m getting revenge.You’re getting revenge.’He turned to Bruce.‘And you're, you, do you want revenge?’

‘Um, erm, I’m undecided.’Bruce said hesitantly.

‘Okay.’They both turned back to Valkyrie.

‘Also,’ she told them, ‘I’ve got a peace offering.’

She hit a panel and the door slid upwards, revealing Loki in chains, seated on a low box on the floor of the apartment.

‘Surprise.’Loki said sarcastically, watching as Valkyrie strode into the room, followed hesitantly by Thor, who picked up a can off a side table and threw it at him, expecting an illusion.When it bounced off Loki’s forehead he was more surprised than his brother.

‘Ow.’Loki muttered indignantly.

‘Just had to be sure.’Thor said, stepping into the room, revealing Bruce behind him, tentatively coming into the room.

‘Hello, Bruce.’Loki greeted him.

Bruce stopped before him, remembering what he could from the mission that had made him run.‘So, the last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everybody after Sig got hurt.Where are you at these days?’

‘It varies from moment to moment.’Loki deadpanned, blotting out the pain her name caused him.

Bruce eyed him worriedly, before asking another question.‘Is she here?’

‘She is not.’Loki swallowed.‘She’s gone.’He said simply.

‘Wait, not on the mission?’Bruce checked, afraid it was his fault somehow.’

‘More recent.’

Bruce nodded, not knowing what to say, so he simply mumbled; ‘I’m sorry.’And headed towards his companions.

Valkyrie placed a white hilted sword wrapped in blue cloth on the table and Thor looked at it in disbelief.‘Is that…a Dragonfang?’He asked.

‘It is.’Valkyrie said as she walked away, leaving him to admire it.

‘My God.’He drew the blade with a melodic metallic ring.‘This is the famed sword of the Valkyrie.’He balanced the blade on his finger, examining it with awe.

‘So, Sakaar and Asgard are about as far apart as any two known systems.Our best bet is a wormhole just outside of city limits.Refuel on Xandar and be back in Asgard in…eighteen months.’

‘Nope, we are going through the big one.’He pointed to it out the window with the Dragonfang.

Valkyrie looked in horror at the great tornado like wormhole over the ocean.‘The Devil’s Anus?’

‘Anus?’Bruce looked up from the kitchen where he had helped himself to some food.‘Wait, wait, wait, whose anus?’

‘For the record, I didn’t know it was called that when I picked it.’Thor info med them.

‘That looks like a collapsing neutron star inside of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.’Bruce told them as he drew level with Thor, Valkyrie going to the table and grabbing a bottle.

‘We need another ship.That one will tear mine to pieces.’

Loki listened carefully to what they were proposing, understanding entirely what Bruce has said, which is more than he could say for his brother, a thought forming in his mind.

‘She’s right.’Thor continued.‘We need one that can withstand the geodetic strain from the singularity.’

Banner, and Loki, gave Thor an impressed look.‘And has an offline power steering system that could also function with the onboard computer.’Bruce added.

‘And we need one with cupholders, because we’re gonna die!’Valkyrie said with a grin as she backed up.‘So, drinks!’She saluted them with the bottle she had been swigging from.

‘Do I know you?’Bruce asked her again.‘I feel like I know you.’

Valkyrie chuckled.‘I feel like I know you too.It’s weird!’

‘What do you say?’Thor drew Bruce’s attention back to him.‘Uncharted meta galactic travel through a volatile cosmic gateway.Talk about an adventure.’

Thor held his fist up for Bruce to bump, but Bruce high-five’d it instead.‘We need a ship.’Bruce headed toward Valkyrie, followed by Thor.

‘Need a ship.’

‘There are one or two ships, ‘Valkyrie told them, ‘absolute top-of-the-line models…

‘I don’t mean to impose,’ Loki interrupted, and Valkyrie threw the bottle at the wall behind him, showering him with shards of glass, making Loki flinch as they all stared at him.‘But The Grandmaster has a great many ships.I may even have stolen the access codes to his security system.’Loki smiled smugly.

‘And suddenly you’re overcome with an urge to do the right thing.’Valkyrie said sarcastically.

‘Heavens, no.I need to get home and have run out of favour with The Grandmaster.I have somewhere else I need to be, and in exchange for codes and access to a ship I’m asking for safe passage…through the anus.’

Thor approached cautiously, knowing that while Loki was trying to get home to his sons that he would do anything to get there, including double cross and betray Thor.‘You’re telling us you can get us access into the garage without setting off any alarms?’

‘Yes, brother, I can.’

‘Okay, can I just,’ Bruce said with a quick whistle on the end, ‘a quick FYI.I was just talking to him just a couple of minutes ago, and he implied he was totally ready to kill any of us.’

‘He did try to kill me.’Valkyrie informed them.

‘Yes, me too.On many, many occasions.’Thor told them.‘There was one time when we were children, he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows that I love snakes.So I went to pick up the snake to admire it and he transformed back into himself and he was like; “mbleugh!It’s me!”And he stabbed me.We were eight at the time.’

Loki suppressed a smile at the memory.Sigyn had punched Loki soundly for the jape before pulling Thor with her to tend his wounds herself.While it had been funny it had drawn her attention away from him, making him jealous.

‘But I thought he was one of the team?When did he turn evil again?’Bruce tried to get Thor to explain.Last he saw Loki, besides the mission, he was one of The Avengers, happily living and working with them.

‘I wouldn’t say evil.’Thor explained.‘More…self goal centred.’Thor tried to make Bruce understand this was a new thing.

‘Was it…’Bruce leant into Thor, his back to Loki, ‘because of what happened to Sig?’

‘We don’t know what happened to Sig.’Thor looked at him pointedly.‘But it is likely why.’

Bruce nodded, knowing there was no one as devoted or as in love with his wife as Loki was, to the point of possessive, but having lost her once he could kind of understand it.

Valkyrie had no idea what they were talking about, but wanted to get back to the matter at hand.‘If we’re boosting a ship, we’re gonna need to draw some guards away from the palace.’

‘Why not set the beast loose?’Loki suggested, earning himself a glare from Thor.

‘Shhh, shut up.’

‘You guys have a beast?’Valkyrie looked between them in surprised amusement.

‘No, there’s no beast.He’s just being stupid.We’re going to start a revolution.’

‘Revolution?’Bruce asked uncertainly.

‘I’ll explain later.’Thor replied in a hushed tone.

‘Who’s this guy again?’Valkyrie asked.

‘I’ll explain later.’Thor repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I still have 83 minutes to plough through! That's another couple of days work at least, let alone life getting in the way! 
> 
> Also, I still laughed out loud at Loki saying through the anus! I don't know how they got through this scene without laughing every time! Also, I added Sigyn to the snake story! Yay! Are we liking her integration so far?! Also, she will be back once we go back to Asgard, we just have to get these princes through the anus...okay, there's a phrase I never thought I'd use...


	25. Batshit Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela grows impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I accidentally lied. I forgot I had this little bit already written as a forerunner for the next scene on Asgard, so here it is! Fierce Sig is back!

Hela sat on the throne and drummed her fingers on Sigyn’s chain.She had given her orders, the remaining citizens were being gathered.She would have Hofund, one way or another.

‘What’s taking them so long?’She growled, giving Skurge a glare that had him swallow before he answered.

‘They…erm…there aren’t many people still in the city.A lot of them have evacuated, and it’s taking time to round them up.’He explained in a way he hoped was understandable and wouldn’t irritate her further.

Hela got to her feet, absently pulling the chain with her.‘Perhaps they need a more compelling reason to come.’She snarled as she came down the stairs, Sigyn barely having time to get to her feet, or she would have been dragged down the steps.

‘We’re doing all we can…’Skurge began.

‘Burn it.’Hela stated.

‘Burn…it?’Skurge asked uncertainly.

‘Burn it.Every house, every business.Burn them.That should bring them running.’

‘I can see why he locked you away.’Sigyn snapped angrily, from where Hela had pulled her to heel, and Hela looked down at her in surprise, as though having forgotten she wasn’t just a creature, that she was a person who could speak and voice an opinion.

‘What did you say, mouse?’Hela dared her to speak again.

‘I said I can see why he locked your BATSHIT CRAZY ASS AWAY!’Sigyn yelled, the sound echoing inthe room.

Hela rapidly raised her hand and delivered a swift backhand, knocking Sigyn to the ground and splitting her cheek in the process, but she didn’t cry out, she just pushed herself up on her hands and glared at the woman.‘Huh.I forgot how much fun that is.Want a turn?’She turned to Skurge, who shook his head marginally, so she shrugged.‘More for me.’And she kicked Sigyn in the ribs hard enough to spin her away across the floor, but the chain stopped her from going far, the wrench to her neck painful enough to make her yelp despite her promise to herself not to give the satisfaction, and Hela gave a small laugh.‘Look at that.A living yo-yo.’She said in amusement.

Sigyn’s eyes filled with tears of pain and rage, but she edged back enough to get some slack on the chain and pushed herself to her knees, then her feet, leaning to one side, certain she had broken at least one rib, much to Hela’s amusement.‘I’m beginning to see what the prince saw in you.You’re feisty.’She said as she pulled the chain until Sigyn had no choice but to come towards her.She brought Sigyn in close, making her go up to her toes until their faces almost met, and she leant still closer, licking the blood off Sigyn’s cheek with a long wet stroke before giving a satisfied noise.‘Let’s go for a walk, mouse.’She said, petting Sigyn’s hair like an animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I made Hela a little crazier than she was in the movie, not just scary. I think she could have struck a lot more fear into people in other ways, and beating Sig is sadly one of those ways. Making an example of her is another. Does anyone want to take a guess at how she might do that?
> 
> I'm going to take a little break now, need to sort out feeding my girls! But I will be back!


	26. The Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korg gets his revolution; The Grandmaster doesn't like the "S" word; and Get Help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is completely unedited, but I wanted to get one more out for you before I go for a very rare evening out! I'm all dolled up, have my Loki bracelet on, and hoping I don't fall off my heels! Wish me luck!

Korg sat in the gladiatorial cell, watching Miek crouched beside him with interest.

‘Is that…some sort of protoplasm, all the stuff that’s coming out of you?Or are they eggs?’He asked, looking at the substance forming on the floor.‘Looks like eggs.’

A sudden explosion rocked the room, the door blowing in with the blast as the obedience disks worn by the prisoners deactivated, Korg’s rolling down his chest as he jumped at the sudden intrusion, looking at the disk in his lap in confusion.

Valkyrie strode through the door caring and enormous high tech rifle.

‘I’m looking for Korg.’She announced, as the kronan got to his feet.

‘Who’s asking?’He asked as he stepped forward.‘I know you’re asking, just, is there anyone else asking, or is it just you?’

‘The Lord of Thunder sends his best.’She smiled, before throwing him the rifle.

Korg looked at the rifle in his hands before pumping it, priming it ready.

‘The revolution has begun!’He said confidently.

 

‘Revolution?How did this happen?’The Grandmaster asked Topaz as they walked through his chambers, guard activity everywhere, all dressed in battle armour and ready for anything.

‘Don’t know.’Topaz replied.‘But the Arena’s mainframe for the obedience disks have been deactivated and the slaves have armed themselves.’

‘Oh!’The Grandmaster drew her to a halt, glaring at her.‘I don’t like that word!’

‘Which word?Mainframe?’Topaz frowned at him.

‘No.Why would I not l like mainframe?No, the “S” word.’He lowered his voice as he said the last.

‘Sorry, the prisoners with jobs have armed themselves.’

‘Okay, that’s better.That’s better.’The Grandmaster giggled, resuming on their path.

 

Deep inside The Grandmaster’s palace Thor folded his arms and rested his back against a wall, a large gun rested between him and the body of an unconscious guard.Another guard lay on the opposite side of the door, where Loki was tapping in the access codes to the hangar.

‘Hey, so, listen, we should, uh, we should talk.’Thor said awkwardly.

Loki paused and fixed him with a sardonic look.‘I disagree.’He stated before punching in the final numbers as Thor looked at him.‘Open communication was never our family’s forte.’

The door opened and Loki grabbed the rifle propped on the wall beside him.They walked through shoulder to shoulder, raising their guns as they walked.

‘You have no idea.’Thor replied.‘I’ve had quite the revelation since we last spoke.’

The room revealed a large purple statue of The Grandmaster, overly compensated in stature with the figure of a woman clinging to his leg, and surrounding it were at least a dozen guards.

‘Hello.’Thor announced them as he primed his gun.

‘Hi.’Loki added, and they opened fire simultaneously, synchronised in battle as they had been for many years.They advanced on the guards, making short work of the majority of them before taking cover behind the edges of the doorway between them.

‘Odin brought us together,’ Loki continued, daring a glance before darting back and narrowly avoiding a blast to the face, ‘it’s almost poetic that his death should split us apart.’

They spun out of the doorway, firing as they went, easily stepping around one another and taking care of the final guards.Loki threw his rifle to the floor and approached the panel while Thor protected the rear, gun ready.

‘We might as well be strangers now,’ Loki carried on as Thor fired into more troops who approached, closing a door between Thor and the oncoming hoards, allowing the latter to discard his rifle ‘“Two sons of the crown”, set adrift.’Another tap of his finger opened the elevator door before him, and he walked through, straight into the barrel of an approaching gun.Loki gave a small; oops; before walking backwards, hands raised in surrender, as Thor stepped stealthily beside the door, punching down on the rifle as the guard fired it, launching him into the air, and Loki watching his progress as Thor headed into the elevator.

‘I thought you didn’t want to talk about it.’The older prince stated, glancing back, as Loki watched the guard fall back to the floor, before raising his finger and following.

‘Here’s the thing.’They stood side by side in the glass elevator, riding up.‘I’m probably better off staying here on Sakaar.’

‘That’s exactly what I was thinking.’Thor agreed with a glance.

Loki was taken aback, having been certain Thor was going to try and convince Loki to return to Asgard with him.‘Did you…just agree with me?’He asked hesitantly.

‘You never wanted to come back to Asgard, even when you agreed to help I had no doubt you would find a way to back out and continue with your own plan, regardless of the consequences, just like always.’

‘Do you truly think so little of me?’He asked in disbelief, struggling with the fact that Thor couldn’t see why he was doing this.

Thor regarded him carefully, wondering if Loki really ever understood that he had, and still was, loved.‘Loki, I thought the world of you.I thought we were going to fight side by side forever.But at the end of the day, you’re you, I’m me…’Thor shook his head.‘I hoped you would see sense and come and fight for Asgard with me.Save your wife, save your childhood home.But I was wrong.Let’s be honest, despite all the good you have done on Earth, you will always look after yourself, and while with Sigyn that was what kept you all happy as a family, but now you believe her gone you are turning your back on all she held dear.She hasn’t abandoned Asgard, and she would hope you would do the same.’

‘She is dead, Thor.’Loki snapped, his voice hard.‘There is no way Hela would have kept her alive, and Sigyn will have died protecting her people.She would want me to protect our sons, and if you can’t see that…it’s probably best that we never see one another again.’

‘That’s what you always wanted.’Thor patted him on the back as Loki recomposed himself, knowing they still had a fight ahead of them and being overly emotional wouldn’t help.

They stood in silence for a moment, each digesting what the other said, then Thor turned to him with a small smile.

‘Hey, let’s do “Get Help”.’

Loki looked at him in surprise.‘What?’

‘“Get Help.”’Thor confirmed.

‘No.’Loki shook his head, his voice firm.

‘Come on, you love it.’Thor said encouragingly.

‘I hate it.’Loki stated.

‘It’s great.It works every time.’

‘It’s humiliating.’

‘Do you have a better plan?’

‘No.’

‘We’re doing it.’

‘We are not doing “Get Help.”’Loki said resolutely.

The elevator doors opened onto a giant hangar, filled with multi-tiered platforms, each bearing a extravagant spacecraft.Thor stumbled through the doors, Loki’s arm slung across his shoulders, completely limp in his brother’s arms as Thor virtually carried him along.

‘Get help!’Thor yelled desperately.‘Please!My brother, he’s dying!’

A small group of Sakaarian guards turned towards them, raising their weapons as Thor got closer.

‘Get help!Help him!’And with the last, Thor flung Loki at the guards, knocking them down with his brother like bowling pins.

Thor approached with a smug smile as Loki got to his feet, adjusting his collar as he did so.

‘Classic.’Thor said in amusement.

‘I still hate it.It’s humiliating.’

‘Not for me, it’s not.Now, which one’s the ship she told us to get?’

‘The Commodore.’Loki pointed towards a solid but sleek golden ship, and they set off towards it together, or so Thor thought.

Loki walked away, leaving an illusion of himself to accompany Thor, the real him heading towards the console, fully planning on having Thor detained so he could take the ship himself and make his way back to Earth.

‘Though I feel it won’t make much of a difference.’The illusion Loki said, and Thor drew to a halt, looking at the figure beside him before sighing and shaking his head.

‘Oh, Loki.’He turned to the control panel as the illusion dissipated.

‘I know I’ve betrayed you many times before, but this time it’s truly nothing personal.I need that ship to get back to Earth to protect my sons, and as you won’t agree to help me, you leave me no option.’

‘Never one for sentiment, were you?’Thor replied.

‘Easier to let it burn.’

Thor smiled, raising his right hand, showing Loki the fob device in his palm.‘I agree.’

Loki’s smile slipped, and he looked himself over, spotting the obedience disk on his back.Thor pressed the button and pain lanced through Loki, going rigid before dropping to the ground as his body convulsed violently, a never-ending torrent of agony assailing him.Thor approached, speaking as he came.

‘Oh, that looks painful.Dear brother, you’re becoming predictable.’He said as he crouched beside Loki’s shuddering form.‘I trust you, you betray me.Round and round in circles we go.I know you think you’re doing the right thing, but the boys are safe with the team, perfectly, but they won’t be if Hela is allowed to attack the realms.It is far better for us nip it in the bud, so to speak, but you can see no further beyond what you think you should do, the path of least resistance.You could be so much more, as much as Sigyn believes you could be, as much as I believed you could be, but it always comes back to it being about you.I’ll just put this over here for you.’Thor threw the fob over his shoulder, well out of Loki’s reach but still within sight.‘Anyway, I got places to be, so good luck.’

Thor got up and walked away, ignoring Loki twitching on the floor, his face contorted in agony as his veins bulged blue.


	27. We Are Now Cruising At An Altitude of...OH SHIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Valkyrie, and Bruce make their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. This chapter just took me three flipping hours! I honestly hope you appreciate it! I'm really not feeling my best but really wanted to get some more of this done. I was not expecting it to take this long!!!
> 
> Well, going in again! Wish me luck!

Thor looked at the control panel of The Commodore, taking in the alien controls.

‘Alright, I can figure this out.It’s just another spaceship.’He murmured to himself as his fingers moved over the panels before him, lights illuminating as the craft began to hover.Sliding his hand forward the engines ignited and the craft lurched forward, propelling out of the hangar and across the city, as Thor familiarised himself with the controls.

 

In the palace control centre Topaz tapped instructions into the mainframe as pilots rushed to their patrol ships around her, The Grandmaster’s voice echoing over the area through the loudspeaker system.

‘Loyal Sakaarians, Lord of Thunder has stolen my ship and my favourite champion!Sakaarians, take to the skies.Bring him down.Do not let him leave this planet!’The giant illusion of The Grandmaster appeared over the city as the patrol ships left the palace, determined to carry out their master’s will.

Thor swerved between buildings as a patrol ship fell in behind him, firing its lasers, the orange shields of The Commodore lighting up as they absorbed barrage.The buildings were so tightly compact there was nowhere for Thor to go, and just when he began to become concerned, a smaller ship dropped down behind the patrol craft, blasting it out of the sky.

‘Good shot!’Bruce said from the copilot seat of Valkyrie’s Warsong, the woman in question concentrating on her task.

‘Thanks.’She replied.Opening a communication channel she contacted Thor.‘Open the doors.’She commanded, and he looked over the console, leaning to operate it.

‘Okay.’He murmured in answer, the doors beginning to open with a hiss.

The domed roof of Warsong slid back, the wind noise rising considerably, and Valkyrie turned to Bruce with a wry smile as she manoeuvred the craft underneath The Commodore.

‘I hope that you’re tougher than you look!’She yelled over the noise, and Bruce leant towards her with a confused expression on his face.

‘Why?’He called back.

Her answer was to launch him out of the ship and into The Commodore above, Bruce yelling the whole way.He hit the ceiling on the interior of the ship and bounced back onto the deck, before sliding almost out of the opposite door, grabbing at the slick floor as Thor glanced back and laughed, before another round of fire came from above.Turning, he saw Warsong above and behind him, the fire coming from a yellow craft at their rear.

Valkyrie glanced back, knowing Topaz piloted the craft, and theirs was a personal vendetta.This would only end when one of them was defeated.

‘Shouldn’t we be shooting back or something?’Bruce yelled as he crawled towards the cockpit.

‘Yes, we should.’Thor agreed, starting to hit buttons randomly in the hope of some sort of weaponry.‘Where are the guns on this ship?’

‘There aren’t any.’Valkyrie replied through the radio.‘It’s a leisure vessel.’

‘What?’Thor and Bruce yelled at once.

‘Grandmaster uses it for his good times, orgies and stuff.’

Bruce gripped the back of Thor’s seat and pulled himself upright.‘Did she just say The Grandmaster uses it for orgies?’

‘Yeah.’Thor grimaced.‘Don’t touch anything.’

The fire from Topaz’s ship became more intense, concentrating on Warsong until one of its engines blew, jolting Valkyrie forward in her seat, glancing at the display that showed her the critical damage done.

Thor dropped back and behind the enemy craft, staying on its tail as Valkyrie swerved around another building and entered a course, each of the vehicles following, and she grabbed her blade, launching herself from the cockpit onto the roof of the craft, Dragonfang in her hand as she clambered over the hull, Bruce and Thor watching in disbelief.

‘No, no!’Bruce yelled, as Warsong exploded, and Topaz laughed, thinking she had the final word in their ongoing feud.

‘No!’Thor and Bruce shouted as one, until they saw a small figure coming towards them at speed.

Valkyrie hit the side of the craft and grasped a pillar on the windshield with a yell, while Topaz and five other craft fell into formation behind, determined to bring them down.

‘Get inside!’Thor called, but Valkyrie glanced back.

‘In a minute!’She replied, before climbing atop the ship and launching herself at a run towards the craft directly behind them.She drew Dragonfang as she rolled, piercing the hull and dragging her blade to do the most damage before launching herself to the next craft, giving Thor something to think about.

‘I should probably go and help.’He quickly got up.‘Here, take the wheel.’He encouraged Banner into the pilots seat despite his protestations.

‘No, I don’t know how to fly one of these!’

‘You’re a scientist.Use one of your PhDs.’Thor said as he shoved Bruce into the chair.

‘None of them are for flying alien spaceships!’Bruce yelled after him, but Thor was already gone.

Thor dropped out of the ship and onto the craft below, crouching as he took ahold and ripped the engine from its housing, throwing it behind them before leaping to the next craft.

Bruce piloted the ship over the trash filled lake, swerving left in an attempt to lose his pursuers, as Valkyrie and Thor continued to destroy the crafts they could, turning their weaponry on them, destroying engines, anything that would bring them down.

Topaz sneered, she had managed to stay with The Commodore, and knew it was only a matter of time before she brought it down, while Bruce pressed every button in front of him he could see in a frenzy.

‘Okay, come on.There’s gotta be a gun on this thing.’He paused as he saw a button marked like an explosion.‘That looks like a gun.’And he slapped the button.

All of a sudden the lighting in the ship changed to something akin to a disco, music and song starting through the speakers system in the now unmistakable voice of The Grandmaster.

_‘It’s my birthday!It’s my birthday!It’s my birthday!’_ It sang, as Bruce watched in stupefied horror as a small hologram of the man appeared on the console beside him, singing at a keyboard.Fireworks began to fly out of the ship, making the brightly coloured equivalent of a smoke screen as Bruce continued to fly evasively, swerving around an outcropping of trash that was disguised for Topaz.

Her jaw dropped as the dismantled wing of an old craft filled her windscreen, coming far too fast for her to even consider avoiding.Hitting the trash at high speed, most of her ship was destroyed, the reinforced cockpit skimming across the water.

‘Yeah!’Bruce whooped, raising his fist in celebration.

Thor landed on the remaining Sakariaan ship, ripping off the windshield and tossing its pilot to the wind as Valkyrie landed beside him, steering the ship towards Banner as she increased the throttle with a sly smile.Bruce held The Commodore steady, allowing them to approach below, and as one they launched themselves upwards and into the rear compartment, ending up face to face as Bruce closed the doors behind them.

‘Guys,’ Bruce called, glancing back as they approached him, ‘we’re coming up on the Devil’s Anus!’

The huge red and black maelstrom whirled before them, foreboding yet greeting at the same time, knowing it was their ticket off this trash world.

 

Korg and Miek led a band of gladiators into The Grandmaster’s garage, stopping before the large, blue Supercruiser that filled much of the hangar.

‘There she is.Our ticket out of here.’Korg announced, before glancing down and finding the obedience fob.Bending, he picked it up and deactivated it, a groan coming from across the hangar.

Loki rolled onto his side as he panted in the first easy breaths he had been able to take for some time, pushing himself up on his elbow and looking up at the kronan gratefully.

‘Thank you.’He puffed as he pushed to his feet.

‘Hey man, we’re about to jump on that ginormous spaceship.You wanna come?’

‘Well,’ Loki straightened his tunic, his breathing still too heavy, his heartbeat still too fast, ‘you do seem like you’re in desperate need of leadership.’

‘Why, thank you.’Korg said politely.

Valkyrie piloted the ship into The Devil’s Anus, avoiding the debris that swirled around its scarlet depths.  
‘Here we go!’ She said as she powered forward, avoiding less debris than Thor and Bruce would have liked, much of it bouncing off the hull as the eerie lighting turned everything pink. Ahead blazed the purple event horizon of the wormhole, the g-force from the anomaly pressing them all back in their seats as The Commodore’s hull groaned under the stress. The purple glare grew brighter, until there was nothing but a violet haze, burning so bright as to almost be blinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone does not know, I am a published author of an urban fantasy series and last Tuesday I had my fourth novel published! Yay! If you fancy having a read, even if it's just the blurb to see if you'd like it or not, search for 'Andromeda Newton' in Amazon. You'll soon find it! The books are not available anywhere else though!


	28. Executioner's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela gives the people an incentive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get title the reference? While The Executioner's Song is a novel, Xecutioner's Song was a story arc in 92/93 from X-men comics! I have the graphic novel!

Fenris lay at the back of the courtyard, Hela standing before him as Skurge addressed the assembled crowd, Sigyn forced to stand behind him where the people could see their princess, their acting Queen, beaten and apparently defeated, Hela no longer held her chain, although the collar remained at her throat, but she held her head high, let them know with ferocity in her eyes that she was not giving up.

‘Asgardians,’ Skurge began, ‘some misguided soul has stolen Hofund, the Bifrost sword.Tell us where it is, or there will be consequences.’He looked back at Hela before returning his gaze to the crowd.‘Bad ones.’

The people glanced at the three standing before them, and Sigyn could see they were exhausted and scared.She shook her head marginally, more subconsciously than deliberately, hoping if anyone knew that they would keep quiet, but she knew it was a slim chance, the area surrounds by Butchers Troops who rarely took prisoners.

‘Well?’Skurge encouraged them, but still no one came forward.

‘They need a more compelling reason.’Hela said, stepping forward, and Skurge turned back to look at her.‘The Princess.’She said pointedly.

Troops approached from each side, taking one of Sigyn’s arms each and dragging her forward, the crowd almost simultaneously crying out at the thought of what was to come as Sigyn was forced to her knees.

‘Tell them nothing!’Sigyn yelled, but the nearest troop hit her across her back with the flat of his sword, making her cry out and fall onto her hands.

Skurge came down the steps, coming to a stop beside Sigyn, her eyes downcast but her shoulder set.She would take what was coming, as long as it meant one less of her citizens were harmed.Skurge held his axe in both hands, looking up at Hela, hoping she would change her mind.

‘Well, Executioner?’Hela prompted, and he stepped forward, reluctantly raising the obsidian axe, steeling himself for what he was about to do.

Sigyn closed her eyes, awaiting her fate, and said; ‘For Asgard!’ but her voice was overtaken by a louder one, a man in the crowd calling out.

‘Wait!Wait! I know where the sword is!’

‘No!’Sigyn cried out as Skurge lowered his axe again, the Troop once more stepping forward, this time bringing a knee up rapidly into her cheek, knocking her sideways.

Sigyn’s head span with the blow and she tasted blood, her vision fuzzing as more Troops brought forward the man who had called out.This day just kept getting worse and worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sig is not having a good day...or week to be honest!
> 
> I already had this chapter mostly written, hence I was able to post it quicker! I have nothing else written up until Thor gets to the throne room, so wish me luck!


	29. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commodore reaches its destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter!

The Devil’s Anus spat The Commodore out in the peace and quiet of the stars, its occupants unconscious from the rigours of the journey.The lights in the interior of the ship flashed red, the cockpit bathed in blue.As though on cue, the three of them began to stir, Banner looking out of the window in awe as Valkyrie and Thor gazed out of the cockpit.Ahead of them lay Asgard, the Observatory below them, and the flew above the rainbow bridge towards the city.

‘I never thought I’d be back here.’Valkyrie said wilfully, as Bruce got out of his seat and stood between their seats, looking at the golden city before him.

‘I thought it’d be a lot nicer.’He commented as they looked over the golden spires, bathed in smoke from the burning city.‘I mean, not, not that it’s not nice.It’s just, it’s, it’s on fire.’

‘Here.’Valkyrie indicated to the scanner before her.‘Up in the mountains.Heat signatures.People clustered together.’She zoomed in on the holographic display, showing the large group in red, and the smaller green ascending towards them.‘She’s coming for them.’

‘Drop me off at the palace.’Thor said, his voice grave.‘I’ll draw her away.’

‘And get yourself killed?’She looked at him in disbelief.

Thor gave her a serious look.‘The people trapped down there are all that matters.While I’m dealing with Hela, I need you two to help get everyone off Asgard.’

‘How the hell are we supposed to do that?’Bruce asked anxiously.

‘I have a man on the ground.’Thor said simply.

 

Deep inside the mountainous stronghold, Heimdall looked among the citizens, sensing the approaching danger.

‘Asgard.’He called grimly.‘She’s here.’

Outside, Hela approached the hidden doorway marked with Yggdrasil, the tree of the world, looking at it with contempt, Skurge behind her.

 

Thor loaded the large Asgardian blaster into The Commodore.

‘Now the ship has a gun.’He said proudly.

‘I’ll take it from here.’Valkyrie nodded her gratitude.

Thor pulled out a bundle of fabric and placed it on the deck in front of her.‘I found, er, this in the armoury.’He smiled and started to walk away.‘Good luck.’

‘Your Majesty.’She called, getting to her feet, touched by his gesture.Thor paused and turned to her.‘Don’t die.’She said, as Bruce began to take off.‘You know what I mean.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to write the next chapter!!!!


	30. Family Reunion - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Just saying! I really do!

Thor walked into the throne room, the enchanted ceiling depicting his family laying in pieces on the floor, proving Odin had tried his best to cover any traces of a sister, to erase his mistakes.It was saddening, knowing Odin had gone to such lengths, that he wasn’t the infallible man he thought.Even given the lengths he had gone to to keep Loki’s heritage a secret for so long, he couldn’t even begin to imagine…movement from beside the throne drew his attention, and he turned to it, seeing a small figure he had failed to notice as he entered, laid behind the statue at the front of the throne, hunched in on themselves, a large chain leading from them to the throne, to keep them where they were.He approached cautiously, not knowing who Hela might think dangerous enough to chain yet too valuable to kill, and in moments he had his answer, his pace increasing to a run as he saw red hair hanging over green and black leather.

‘Good Gods.Sigyn.’He murmured, taking in her bruised and battered face, swollen and almost unrecognisable as the beautiful girl he knew.She was curled up as small as she could get, her body tucked part under the throne as though hiding, and as he reached out and brushed her forehead carefully she flinched away, her eyes flying open as a gasp left her split lips.‘It’s me, sister, it’s Thor.’He assured her quietly, as her unfocused eyes found him, and a small sob left her throat.

‘Thor?’The noise was barely more than a breath, but she scrambled herself upright and threw herself into his chest, clinging to him tightly as relief flooded her.

‘I’m here, Sig, it’s alright.’He assured her, cradling her to him as she silently wept.

‘She said you were dead.’She whispered, and he strained to hear her, even in the silence of the room.

‘I am very much alive, I assure you.’He said as she sat back, and he automatically began wiping the tears from her cheeks, but she gasped at the pain, so he stopped.

‘And Lo?’Thor hesitated just too long.‘Was it…was it fast?’

‘No, he’s alive too.’Thor stammered.‘I just…I left him on a planet called Sakaar.’

‘You left him…?’She started, unable to quite process all the information she was getting in her pain filled state.

‘I’m sure he’s fine.Why haven’t your wounds healed?’He asked, trying to distract her from her questioning, knowing how angry she would be with him.

‘The collar, it’s blocking my Asgardian side.’

‘I’ll get you out of them in a moment, just wait here.’He seated her on the step, noting she leant to one side, and had no doubt there was more damage he couldn’t see under her armour, but he should be able to cure that in just moments.Pushing a panel on the opposite side of the throne it jutted out, revealing a small selection of potions and elixirs his mother used to use in family emergencies, and selecting what he knew to be the strongest he brought it back round to her.‘Drink this.’He offered her the bright yellow fluid after uncorking it.

‘Frigga’s personal stash.’She breathed.‘I’d forgotten.’

He watched as she carefully drank it, cringing at its taste and it made him smile, just a little, knowing she was alright, that not all had been lost as he feared.

‘Tastes like Gatorade.’She remarked, having forgotten the taste entirely as one she knew from before, and her skin took on an amber glow as her wounds were healed.

‘Why do you think I avoid the forsaken drink?’Thor commented as he raised his hands to her neck, noting she tensed as he neared her, and silently cursing Hela for hurting her so.‘Let me get you out of those chains.’Tucking his fingers into the collar on either side, he pulled, and she closed her eyes, the metal giving way a moment later, and her power flooded her in a wave.She gave a small grateful sob at being free.

‘She’s gone after our people.’She told Thor as he helped her to her feet.‘I had Heimdall and The Warriors Three take them to the mountains.She’ll kill them all, she wants Hofund.’

‘Our friends will protect them with their lives.’

‘That’s what I’m afraid of!’She looked at him properly then frowned.‘What happened to your hair?’She touched the shorter strands carefully, as though it wasn’t real.

‘A scary old man with razors on his hands gave me a haircut.’He said dismissively.‘You need to go, get to the bifrost.You’ll find a woman named Valkyrie, and Banner, they have…’

‘Wait, Banner?Our Banner?Bruce Banner?’She asked in complete surprise.

‘Yes, our Banner.They have a ship.’

‘Okay.What about you?’

‘I need to take back Asgard.’

‘Thor,’ she shook her head, ‘I don’t know if this is a fight you can win.She’s stronger than anything we have ever encountered before.’

‘I have to try.’He insisted.‘Now, go.’

‘Try not to get yourself killed.’She meant it to come out flippantly, though it was anything but, and he pulled her to him in a tight hug, kissing her hair.

‘I haven’t yet.’He reminded her as he released her, and she reluctantly let him go, trotting down the steps as she called her weaponry to her and used her power to unbind her hair, then stopped, looking back.‘How long until Lo gets here?’

He pulled a face.‘I don’t think he’s coming.’

‘He will.’She smiled, turning and running to the balcony, leaping over the side and into the courtyard below.

Thor hated to burst her bubble, but it seemed his brother may finally be about to let her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sig is back to full arse kicking power! Yes! Go show them what you've got, girl!


	31. Family Reunion - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit...bitty. Lots of little set up bits, that just run smoother in a movie, but I've tried to stay true to it. Everyone with me so far? Good. Let's get back to it.

Hela fired necrotic lances, burrowing them effortlessly into the mountain to either side of the doors, then used her power to pull the entire rock structure away, rubble falling into the crevice below, the doors forming a walkway at her feet.Calmly she walked across, Skurge following, into the stronghold, only to find the place deserted, belongings hastily abandoned, fires still burning.

 

On the other side of the mountain, Heimdall and The Warriors Three guided the refugees down a secluded path surrounded by trees, the Observatory in the distance.

‘We must keep moving!’Heimdall called encouragingly.‘Go to the Bifrost!’

 

On The Commodore, Valkyrie had changed into the battle armour Thor had provided; silver with Gold trim and a blue cape.She strapped the gun into the cabin, a smile firmly on her face as Bruce piloted them over the Bifrost.The gun was locked at loaded, aimed below them.They were ready.

 

In the throne room, Thor sat upon the throne, Gungnir in his hand.Bringing it down rhythmically on the golden steps, and he knew the sound would travel across the city.Knew Hela would know what it was.Sure enough, she and Skurge turned in the stronghold towards the sound, knowing it was a siren song of sorts.A challenge.Hela’s face showed all the rage she felt, anger flowing from her freely, as she marched back out of the stronghold, determined to finish this once and for all.

 

Hela strode through the golden throne room, retracting her headdress as she walked, slowing as she saw who had summoned her.

‘Sister.’Thor said with a smile.

‘You’re still alive.’She said in amusement, stopping before the throne.‘What have you done with my mouse?’She nodded towards the now empty chain, and Thor glanced down at it, trying his hardest not to let her bait him.Instead, he chose to ignore her question.

‘I love what you’ve done with the place.Redecorating, I see.’

‘It seems our father’s solution to every problem was to cover it up.’

‘Or cast it out.’Thor nodded slightly.‘He told you you were worthy. he said the same thing to me.’

‘You see, you never knew him, not at his best.’She reminded Thor that Odin had held so many secrets from him, as she sighed nostalgically.‘Odin and I drowned entire civilisations in blood and tears.Where do you think all this gold came from?And then,’ she sneered her disgust, ‘he decided to become a benevolent king.To foster peace, to protect life.To have you.’

‘I understand why you’re angry,’ Thor said casually, ‘and you are my sister, and technically have a claim to the throne.And believe me, I would love for someone else to rule.But it can’t be you.You’re just…’ he fought for the right words, ‘the worst.’

Hela ran her hands over her head, recalling her headdress as she spoke.‘Okay, get up.You’re in my seat.’

Thor got to his feet, coming down the stairs with Gungnir still in his hand.‘You know, Father once told me that a wise king never seeks out war.’

‘But must always be ready for it.’She replied, setting off at a run as she summoned a necrotic sword, Thor starting towards her as an equally fierce pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the event of any typos, please do not panic. I am writing a chapter, quickly rereading it, then posting it, so I might have missed things, but I will pick them up eventually!


	32. Battle on the Bifrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for Asgard's people begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's getting exciting!!!! I have 27 minutes left to work through!!!!

Heimdall and Hogun led the refugees across the Bifrost, Fandral and Volstagg covering the rear.A guttural noise ahead of them made Heimdall draw to a halt, raising his arm to stop the refugees in their approach.The fog across the area cleared and the source of the sound became clear.Before them stood Fenris, head low and threatening, growling menacingly.

‘Go back!’Heimdall yelled as the giant wolf began to charge at the retreating people, revealing an army of butcher troops in his wake.

Fenris got closer, dangerously close, when out of the clouds above came gunfire, the bridge before the wolf lighting up where the lasers struck.Bruce piloted The Commodore out and above the bridge, Valkyrie firing the gun gleefully.

Fandral and Volstagg led the refugees back towards the city as commanded, drawing to an abrupt halt as through the mist came Skurge, leading another battalion of butcher troops.Both readied their weapons, prepared to fight, knowing they were greatly outnumbered.The refugees were not fighters, they were the people of Asgard, and while a warrior race, they were the townsfolk, the millers, the tailors, the bakers.They had no battle experience.And they had nowhere else to go.

 

Thor threw Gungnir, piercing Hela’s abdomen, snatching it back as he landed before her.Effortlessly she dodged his next few blows, deflecting Gungnir time and again, turning it until they both stood firm, almost face to face.

‘To be honest, I expected more.’She mocked, gripping Gungnir with both hands and spinning Thor away, disarming him in the process.

 

Sigyn raced towards the Bifrost, where she could see her people were surrounded, Fenris near the observatory, countless Troops between her and them.She needed to stand with them, needed to be on the frontline.

‘Okay, Sig.’She said quietly to herself, shaking out her hands.‘Time to perfect that trick you never mastered.’Slowing her pace she called power, concentrating as hard as she could, until her skin felt alive with it.The air in front of her shimmered then sputtered, a portal to her friends and people appearing, and she knew she had to act fast lest her hold on it should fail.Drawing her sword she rushed forward, through the portal, staggering almost into Fandral, battle ready and surprised by her sudden appearance.

‘Hi, Dashing.’She smiled at him, and he let out a sigh of relief.

‘Lady Fidelity.’He greeted her.‘Come to join the party?’

‘It does seem the place to be.’She shrugged, taking her place by his side in front of their people, her eyes finding Skurge’s before her.

They had a moment of eye contact before he looked away, his task made more difficult by her sudden appearance, battle ready and healed, her face like thunder.He put it out of his mind, as much as he was able.

‘Heimdall!’He yelled, making his intentions known.‘The sword!’

The butchers rushed towards the refugees, Sigyn, Fandral, and Volstagg holding the front line with the few other warriors who were there, ready to fight to their last breath for their people.


	33. Man Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle on the Bifrost continues.

Hela pinned Thor to a pillar, her hand around his throat, getting up in his face as he fought to get free.

‘Here’s the difference between us.I’m Odin’s firstborn, the rightful heir, the saviour of Asgard.’She hoisted him up to her full arm’s length.‘And you’re nothing.’She threw him across the room and approached as he quickly got to his feet again.

Swinging her necrotic sword at him, Thor deflected it, knocking her arm away, matching one another blow for blow until she caught him across the middle with her sword, forcing him to drop to one knee as pain assailed him.

‘So simple.’She said, turning away momentarily.‘Even a blind man could see it.’And she spun with the blade raised, raking it across his face, rendering him blind in his left eye.He cried out, falling onto his hands as Hela gave a disgusted grunt.‘Now you remind me of Dad.’

 

The butcher troops ploughed into the refugees, more than the three fighters could defend at once, and for all they felled more got through, the people defending themselves as well as they were able.

At the other end of the bridge, Fenris was becoming angrier by the moment, the shots from the canon Valkyrie manned merely an irritant, and she shoved the gun away in disgust.

‘This stupid dog won’t die!’She yelled to Bruce as Fenris began to run up the bridge towards the refugees once more.

Bruce turned back to the cockpit, his face serious.He knew what he had to do.It was the one thing he never wanted to do, but the only thing that might have a chance of helping them survive.

Fenris got closer, his great gait closing the gap rapidly, and Bruce moved the ship, bringing it down to hover close to the bridge, getting out of his seat with determination.

Below, Heimdall cast his cloak aside for easier movement, hefting Hofund until he was ready to battle, knowing it had been coming all along.

‘Everything’s going to be alright now.’Bruce assured Valkyrie as he approached her.‘I got this.’But she just looked at him in confusion.‘You wanted to know who I am?’

‘What the hell are you talking about?’She regarded the mild mannered Midgardian with concern.

‘You’ll see.’And he leapt from the bay doors.

Fenris got closer and Heimdall stood his ground.He knew that his friends, his comrades, even their princess, their acting Queen, were fighting for them, that there was no exit that way, all he could do was stand and fight for…a small humanoid body hit the Bifrost at high speed in a bouncing roll that landed before the great wolf, which drew up short in surprise.

Lowering its nose it sniffed at the unmoving humanoid, shoving at it with its snout, before deciding it was not only not a threat but unpalatable, and set off running towards the refugees once more.

Heimdall raised Hofund, his stance ready, and he could feel its monstrous breath upon his face, its jaws snapping before him, but it stopped, its progress completely halted, and it snarled as it was dragged across the bridge and flung around to face the opposite direction.Getting to its feet and growling, Fenris turned to see who or what had pulled him back.

There, in the centre of the bridge, between Fenris and the Asgardians, stood The Hulk, roaring his anger.

Valkyrie looked at the scene below her in disbelief.The quiet man she thought she recognised was the champion, Hulk?It explained so much, and yet explained nothing at all.

Sigyn heard a familiar roar go up that made the butcher troops pause, and a smile spread over her face.‘Well, now you’ve done it.You made him angry.’She quipped, before blasting the troop before her into oblivion with her sorcery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we enjoying it? I know it's a bit broken, but it's really hard to get the excitement of all the different bits from the film to flow together in written form. I don't think I'm doing too bad a job though...


	34. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the battle, I imagine you've seen the film so you can figure it out!

Fenris leapt angrily at The Hulk, catching him in his jaw even as the green creature flung him over his head, knocking him through the barrier and off the bridge, dragging Hulk with him into the waters below.

Meanwhile, butcher troops had found their way up the supports of the bridge and onto The Commodore, ripping at its hull, determined to bring it down.Valkyrie rushed to the cockpit, the craft in a spin, needing to set it down safely.

 

Hela dragged Thor to the balcony, shoving him over the decorative wall surrounding it before pulling his head up by his hair to make him look out over the Bifrost.

‘You see?’She snarled.‘I’ll get that sword, even if I have to kill every single one of them to do it.’

 

The butcher troops outnumbered them, Sigyn knew that, but there was nothing that they could do but fight, staving off as many as they could, but more came, their people fighting valiantly, but still they fell.

Aboard The Commodore, Valkyrie fought for control, the spinning craft taking out several supports for the bridge until it hit the surface, skidding to a halt some way from the fight.

Heimdall and Hogun found themselves much in the same position as Sigyn, Fandral, and Volstagg, overwhelmed yet still fighting, and as Heimdall deflected one blow, a troop delivered another, catching his knee and bringing him down, but still he fought, deflecting their blows from all around, taking out two, only to have a third jump forward and kick him in the chest, driving him onto his back, Hofund knocked from his hand.The troop raised its sword above its head, ready to deliver the killing blow, only to shot through from behind, the body falling away to reveal a Kronan, casually holding a large gun over his shoulder.

Korg stepped forward, smiling down at Heimdall.‘Hey, man.I’m Korg.This is Miek.’Miek waved from Korg’s other side.‘We’re going to jump on that spaceship and get out of here.Want to come?’

Heimdall was more than a little confused by the appearance of this Kronan, but turned at the sound of large engines, and there, emerging through the low lying fog, came Loki, resplendent in soft green armour, a horned helm circling his head, his hair blowing freely in the breeze.Arms held out to either side of him, backed by the gladiators from Sakaar, he announced dramatically; ‘Your saviour is here!’

Sigyn heard his voice before she saw him, despatching two troops before her eyes sought him out.She couldn’t help but smile.‘Fucking show off.’She murmured.

‘Say what you like about him,’ Volstagg commented, ‘he knows how to make an entrance!’

‘He does that.’She said quietly.

Thor smiled broadly, a small laugh leaving his lips at the sight of Loki’s arrival, Sigyn having been right all along.Hela, however, was not so amused.Creating a spike on the end of her elbow she drove it into Thor’s back, making him cry out in agony.

 

Loki jumped down from the ship along with the Sakaarian gladiators, ushering the Asgardians towards the gangplank.‘Did you miss me?’He asked rhetorically.‘Everybody on that ship, now.’Loki approached Heimdall, where he was pushing his way to his feet.

‘Welcome home.I saw you coming.’

‘Of course you did.’Loki smiled, before joining the fray.

The butcher troops and gladiators clashed, warriors from each side falling, Miek losing the legs from his exoskeleton under the barrage of blows.Some Asgardians continued to fight, but to protect those who needed to get on the ship and safety, the troops continuing to come in a never ending torrent.

 

‘A valiant effort, but you never stood a chance.’Hela pulled the blade back out of Thor and spun him as she called two daggers, pinning his arm to the brickwork as she held him still with her hands at his wrist and throat.‘You see?I’m not a queen, or a monster.’

Thor began to blackout at the pressure on his throat, at the fear inside him, at the hope he felt he was losing, and in his closing vision he saw Odin, on the clifftop in Norway, standing with dark clouds behind him.Waiting.

‘I’m the Goddess of Death.’She continued, leaning close to him with a manic smile on her face.

Odin grew closer, or perhaps he drew closer to Odin, he wasn’t sure.He didn’t seem to have moved, but he could see him clearer, still in the simple clothing they had seen him in when he passed.

‘What were you the God of again?’She snarled in his face.

 

Thor’s vision blacked out completely, and he staggered towards Odin in the long grass, dropping to his knees, knowing this was the end, weak and injured, with no way out.

‘Even when you had two eyes, you would see only half the picture.’Odin said with a small smile, watching as his son gasped for breath, his body battered, his eye gone.

‘She’s too strong.’Thor said defeatedly.‘Without my hammer, I cannot…’

‘Are you Thor, the God of Hammers?’Odin interrupted.

Thor looked up, meeting his gaze questioningly, too hurt to understand.

‘That hammer was to help you control your power, to focus it.It was never your source of strength.’He said, his smile never wavering.

‘It’s too late.She’s already taken Asgard.’Thor told him, his defeat clear.‘It’s where we draw our power, and she has more than me.’

‘ _Her_ power comes from the realm, the very land on which Asgard currently stands, but yours lies with Asgard, and Asgard is not a place.Never was.This could be Asgard.Asgard is where our people stand.Even now, right now, those people need your help.’Odin turned to leave, and Thor lowered his head, finding no solace in his words.

‘I’m not as strong as you.’He said simply, and Odin stopped, turning to him once more.

‘No.You’re stronger.’Odin said confidently, turning with a final smile at his son.

Thor lowered his head, trying to find the strength he needed to return, the strength he needed to save his people, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, shit's about to hit the fan!
> 
> Did anyone notice the small change/addition I made to some of Odin's speech? I'm looking at you @SweetSigyn! I fixed it!! I think I did, anyway! I told you I could!


	35. The Tides Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues, and Loki and Sigyn are finally reunited.

Thor’s eyes opened, his vision returning, Hela’s hand still around his throat.

‘Tell me, brother, what were you the God of again?’She taunted.

Thor’s hands flexed, sparks of electricity passing between the digits and over his palm, and Hela’s head spun, noticing the power for the first time, just as it reached Thor’s one eye, lighting it blue-white from within.Above, clouds formed unnaturally rapidly, a great bolt of lightning streaking down even as Hela looked up, Thor’s yell increasing it until it struck home, destroying the balcony and freeing Thor, drawing the attention of all those fighting on the bridge as it lanced among the golden spires, Hela flung to the courtyard like a rag doll.

Loki smiled confidently, knowing this meant Thor was still alive, that he still had fight left in him, and as he watched he saw his brother descending like death from on high, lightning blazing a trail behind him.Butcher Troops moved to intercept him, climbing upon one another and raising their weapons, but they stood no chance.Landing, Thor scattered them, blazing with electricity and power from every pore.Leaping forwards he spun, blasting troops around him effortlessly before his feet touched down again, running into the fray and punching troops aside with lightning laced fists, not breaking stride for more than a moment, kicking a path through all who dared approach.

 

Valkyrie exited The Commodore as the fireworks program kicked in, filling the air with brightly coloured lights as she strode towards the battle, Dragonfang in her hand.Each troop that approached she despatched with ease.

 

Down below in the fast flowing waters, Hulk fought Fenris, fighting for supremacy with the great beast, throwing it over his shoulder by the jaw.

 

Loki spun, his helm in one hand, knife in the other, taking out one troop before diving below another, rolling to his feet and despatching one with his helm before flipping it in his hand.

 

Sigyn ploughed a path through the undead warriors, sword twirling as power blazed from her other hand, knowing Loki was here, he had come after all, just as she knew he would.She had heard Hulk, and assumed the woman blazing her own trail through the warriors was Valkyrie Thor had mentioned.She paid her little attention, concentrating on the fight, and she stood out enough that Sigyn wouldn’t confuse her for an enemy.Loki was ahead, she could both see and sense his sorcery, and knew he would need help protecting their people close up as they boarded the ship he had arrived on.It was partially for selfish reasons, she admitted, making her way to him, but they fought well as a team and that would increase their chances of success.

 

Thor battled on, throwing his fists as lightning extended his range, throwing troops from the bridge effortlessly before jumping into the air with one still on his arm, throwing it ahead of him, lightning striking in many places as he descended again, grabbing one of the discarded weapons to use as his own.

 

Skurge looked at the troops as they fell, the sorcery from Loki and Sigyn, the lightning from Thor, knowing the tides were turning, and not in his favour.Looking at the axe he held he paused, before throwing it to the ground.

 

Korg screamed as he blasted as many troops as he could, back to back with Hogun and making a good pair, turning in time and covering one another’s backs.

 

Fandral and Volstagg didn’t stray far from Sigyn, they could see where she was heading, and covered her, ensured she would reach Loki, and that less troops could reach their people.The couple were more powerful together, and would help their cause greatly.

 

Heimdall spun, still favouring his uninjured leg, but buoyed by their better chances, by all of the arrivals that aided them.

 

Many skeletal warriors fell at Valkyrie’s blade, and she turned, despatching one on either side of her, then pausing to take stock of the battle around her.Movement caught her eye, the amber glow of sorcery showed where someone was battling, efficiently too.The Troops fell, and over them stepped a petite woman in green and black leather armour, scarlet hair in curls that fell almost to her waist, blue eyes reflecting the power that coated her left hand, pale skin smattered with adorable freckles.A smile tweaked at Valkyrie’s lip as she watched this woman twirl her sword and destroy one that had been approaching her from behind.

‘Who is that?’Valkyrie asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer, but getting one anyway.

Loki strode past her, a proud smile on his face.‘That would be my wife.’

‘Someone married you?’Valkyrie said in both disbelief and disappointment.

‘Twice.’Loki quipped back.

Sigyn turned at the sound of Loki’s voice, throwing her hand casually to the side to blast away another enemy, her eyes finding her husband as he reached her.‘It’s about time you showed up.’

‘I had to make an entrance, Petal.’He smirked before pulling her to him for a kiss.‘Did you miss me?’

‘I always miss you.’She assured him, stroking his cheek.

They broke away on an unspoken cue, rejoining the battle and working together so well it was almost choreographed, and Valkyrie shook her head.

‘Why are the good ones always taken?’She muttered.

 

Under the bridge Fenris had gained the upper hand, Hulk clenched between his teeth as he threw him around, dragging him underwater in an attempt to drown him, fangs piercing his skin.The injury enraged Hulk more, and he swung his fist back, landing a blow firmly on Fenris’ snout, sending the great beast back out of the water and over the edge of the waterfall.Hulk grasped at the wet rocks, slipping down before he finally got a decent hold, looking down at the black expanse that spanned away below him.

 

And amidst all the chaos, Skurge had found a heavy cloak and disguised himself, joining the citizens as the scrambled onto the craft, his identity as hidden as his shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I'm very proud of my added bits here, especially as it's SO DAMN HARD to convert a movie battle to what is essentially book format! So many little separate bits of action to deal with! But I hope you've enjoyed what I've put into it, because I was making happy little squeeing noises as I wrote parts of this!
> 
> Pleeeeease talk to me about it!
> 
> On another note, I'm stopping there for the night! It seems like a good place for me to pause (I've written up to the discussion between Loki, Thor, and Valkyrie on the bridge, and added in Sigyn, which made me sooooo happy), and it means I hopefully won't dream I'm in the thick of battle, as I would have done had I stopped before now! I will do my best to get it finished tomorrow!


	36. Bold Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the movie, we're still in the end action sequence, but Sigyn is there too!

The number of troops began to thin, but were still a challenge, and Thor’s arrival helped.He and Loki met as the last troops near them were destroyed, both breathing heavily.

‘You’re late.’Thor told him, a sword now in each hand.

‘You’re missing an eye.’Loki retorted.

Valkyrie, who found herself battling with Sigyn, turned and whistled at the two princes.‘This isn’t over.’She called, and they all turned to see Hela, seething with power as she approached.

‘I bloody hate that woman.’Sigyn said under her breath as she and Valkyrie joined the brothers.

‘I think we should disband The Revengers.’Thor said flippantly.

‘Revengers?’Sigyn looked up at him, wondering where such a stupid name had come from.

‘Never mind.’He waved his hand dismissively.

‘Hit her with a lightning blast.’Loki suggested.

‘I just hit her with the biggest lighting blast in the history of lightning.It did nothing!’

‘We just need to hold her off until everyone’s on board.’Valkyrie reminded them.

‘It won’t end there.’Thor said with a glance back at their people still filing on board.‘The longer Hela’s on Asgard, the more powerful she grows.She’ll hunt us down.We need to stop her here and now.’

‘She already tried to leave once to take the Nine.’Sigyn informed them.‘Luckily Heimdall took Hofund and she couldn’t operate the Bifrost.’

‘So what do we do?’Valkyrie asked.

‘I’m not doing “Get help.”’Loki shook his head.

‘Who suggested “Get help”?’Sigyn looked up at him on her other side, knowing he had always hated the move, and that it hadn’t always been successful.Loki glanced over her head at his brother and she shook hers.‘You men are idiots.’She said, causing Valkyrie to snort a laugh.

Thor ignored them, looking at Hela approaching, the palace behind her, and he realised what Odin had tried to tell him, more than once, stepping forward as he thought.He stopped and turned, looking back at the evacuation that still continued, then back to Hela.

‘Asgard’s not a place, it’s a people.’He turned to his brother.‘Loki, this was never about stopping Ragnarok, this was about causing Ragnarok.Surtur’s crown!The vault!It’s the only way.’He looked pointedly at Loki, who was regarding him with surprise.

‘Bold move, brother, even for me.’Loki set off behind them.‘Coming, Sunbeam?’

‘I suppose someone should try and keep you out of mischief.’She glanced at Thor, who nodded his agreement that she should go, and she quickly caught up with her husband, taking the hand he offered.

Valkyrie stepped up beside Thor as Hela grew closer.

‘Shall we?’He asked, and they shared a concerned glance.

‘After you.’She offered.

Thor called his power, that which now burned inside him like a spark awaiting fuel, and lightning danced over his body, his eye yet again glowing with it, and he started forward, launching himself into the air as Hela turned her hands, calling necrotic blades to her as Thor descended.He easily deflected them, spinning his weapons at her as they lanced with power, Hela dodging each blow as she backed up, until she dropped down, Thor overshooting on his power and flying over her head to roll on the bridge beyond.

Hela flipped to her feet, immediately taking a kick to the face from Valkyrie, who swung her blade at the Goddess, only to have it deflected and find herself thrown across the bridge.Turning, she saw Thor already engaging again, lightning dancing from his sword at Hela until she fell, landing heavily on her back, and he brought his sword down rapidly, piercing the bridge as she spun away, firing a sword at him that took him in the shoulder, spinning him off to the side and disarming him.

 

In the cockpit of the seriously damaged Commodore, Loki piloted them towards the palace.

‘I’m glad to see you unharmed, Sunbeam.’He said, not taking his eyes away from the windshield, afraid if he looked at her it might be his undoing.

‘Thanks to Thor.He used one of Frigga’s potions to heal me.’She commented, and it made him turn to look at her, flexing her wrist from the co-pilot seat.

‘Were you badly hurt?’

‘I’ve had worse.’She shrugged, giving him a soft smile.‘Thor didn’t think you were coming.’

He took a breath and turned back to look at where they were going.He knew this conversation would happen, he just wasn’t quite ready for it just yet.‘I almost didn’t.’

‘Really?’She said in surprise.

‘I quite wrongly assumed you dead.’He said quietly.‘I wanted to return to Earth to ensure our boys’ safety.’

‘Good.’

His head shot back around to her.‘Good?’

‘Yes, good.’She gave him a serious look.‘Had I been able, I would have returned to Earth and done the same.I felt awful, not being able to warn the team of what might be coming.I’m just glad Heimdall took Hofund so she couldn’t start on the other realms.’

‘That would have been…’

‘Disastrous.’She finished for him.

‘Utterly catastrophic.’He agreed.‘Why didn’t you go?’

‘Numerous reasons.’She glanced at her hands in her lap.‘I wouldn’t abandon Asgard and our people, not to her, not to anyone.And she had me chained up.’

‘She hurt you?’He asked angrily.

‘You honestly think she just kept me around to look pretty?I was a good bargaining chip, something to sway the people with.’She sighed.‘She said you and Thor were dead.I ordered the evacuation of the city.’

‘But stayed yourself.’He held his hand out to her, and she took it, but hadn’t been expecting him to pull her over to him so she could sit across his lap, his arms around her enabling him to still fly.She rested her head against his and closed her eyes, fighting the urge to cry.She could breakdown another time.

‘What else would you have had me do?’She whispered.

‘Evacuate to Earth, for one.’

She shook her head, their hair brushing together.‘We can argue this all day, it won’t change things.’

‘Indeed not.’He turned his face so he could kiss her, softly yet briefly.‘We need to concentrate on the matter at hand.’

‘Ragnarok.’She murmured.

He sighed, the craft approaching the palace.‘This is madness.’

‘I thought you liked a little madness.’She smiled at him, but there was a sadness to it, knowing what this meant.

‘Mayhem, sweet, I like mayhem.This is completely different.’

‘If you say so, chaos.’She sighed.‘If you say so.’

 

Back on the Bifrost, the last of the Asgardian people rushed aboard, Heimdall and The Warriors Three covering their escape from any Troops that still remained.Inside the craft, hidden away in a dark corner, was Skurge, watching those around him, crying children whose parents tried to comfort them despite knowing this could be their end, families and friends clustered together for what comfort it would bring, and he knew this was at least in part his fault.

 

Thor struck Hela, grasping her outstretched arm and throwing her towards Valkyrie, Hela firing necrotic blades as she came down, but each was deflected, Valkyrie swinging at the Goddess.Thor turned to the craft, seeing all the citizens aboard, Heimdall and The Warriors Three on the gangplank.

‘Go!Go now!’He yelled, and Heimdall gave a brief nod before rushing aboard with his companions, just as Hela shoved Valkyrie away, throwing spears at Thor as she stalked towards him once more.

Of the three, the third caught him in the shoulder, and she used it to fling Thor across the bridge where he rolled some way as he groaned in pain.Turning to the craft as its engines roared, Hela raised both hands, manifesting a great black spike from below the water that pierced the entry of the ship, holding it firmly in place, jolting the passengers alarmingly.

 

Sigyn stood at the top of the stairs to the vault, weapon drawn and power ready, knowing anything could still be lurking, and that Loki needed to succeed.He had wanted her to stay on The Commodore, so she could ensure herself a getaway, as once Surtur was free he would not waste any time turning the city to ruins, but she could not be persuaded.They did this together, as they always had.

Running down the steps, taking two at a time, Loki soon reached Surtur’s skull, grabbing it as he passed, continuing to the Eternal Flame…until something else caught his eye.The Tesseract.He slowed his pace, knowing its power, feeling it even now…

 

Butcher Troops climbed up the spike to the ship, determined to bring it down, to kill its inhabitants, and the refugees rushed from the opening as the first clambered aboard.Skurge drew himself up.He understood now what Sigyn had meant when she said recognition was not paramount, that during a battle there was no time for pleasantries, that victory had to be ensured.He watched as the families around him cowered and cried, as the remaining guards fought alongside The Warriors Three, desperately outnumbered but not giving up, their melee weapons not enough to save them, and he finally did the right thing.

The closest Troops were mown down in a hail of gunfire, the spike through the ship blowing to pieces in the assault, and Skurge stepped forward, Des and Troy in his hands.Placing himself front and centre, he fired, The Warriors Three stepping aside to allow him a greater range, and he picked off each Troop as they entered.

Throwing off his cloak, Skurge walked forward, taking out any who dared to try and climb on the ship, The Warriors Three amazed not only that he had been aboard but by what he was doing.He made eye contact briefly with Volstagg, giving him a nod, before turning his attention to the edge as he reached it.

‘For Asgard.’He growled, before leaping out, firing as he went, destroying the Troops below and the spike that held the craft, enabling it to take off fully.

Landing on what remained of the spike, bodies of Troops littering the area, Skurge fired mercilessly at them, knowing he was doing the right thing, that their acting Queen would have been proud, that this was what being part of a people meant.You all stood together.

Glancing up, he saw some of the refugees and The Warriors Three at the doorway, looking down at him, giving him a grateful look, and Fandral saluted him, his fist to his chest, Hogun and Volstagg following a moment later.

Turning back to the Bifrost, his eyes focused on Hela as she approached Thor and Valkyrie.If he was going down, he was taking her with him.

‘Hela!’He yelled, and she turned, watching as her former minion tore a path through her Troops with some primitive yet effective weapons, all the while getting closer.

The M-16’s finally ran out of ammo, Skurge looking at them in disappointment, and instead head-butted the oncoming Troop, felling it easily, before turning his remaining gun and using its hilt as a club, bringing down another.

Hela gave him a disappointed look, good help was so hard to find, and she drew back her arm, throwing a necrotic sword that pierced Skurge’s chest, cleaving his heart asunder, and he fell back with a cry, his duty done, the last thing he saw was the craft, taking his people to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add a little heart to heart between Loki and Sig, if they were alone the first thing they would have done (besides have sex, because there's no time right now) was talk to one another and express their relief. Remember, it's only been days for Sigyn, but it's been weeks for him!


	37. Foundations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter, pretty sure you know what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, finale time!

Loki placed Surtur’s crown in the brazier, stepping back as the flames took hold, his hands open before him as he spoke.

‘With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn.’He watched as the crown twitched, the flames growing, Surtur’s face beginning to form, and he turned and ran.

‘Did you do it?’Sigyn’s head spun as she heard him coming up the stairs behind her rapidly.

‘Less talk, more running.’He wrapped his arm around her waist as he reached her, encouraging her forward rapidly as a groaning growl began to echo behind them.

 

Valkyrie crawled along the Bifrost, trying to reach Dragonfang, her body in agony from the fight, as Hela stalked behind her, a smug smile on her face.

‘Hela!Enough!’Thor yelled, pulling himself up onto his knees.Hela stopped and turned, watching him stagger to his feet.‘You want Asgard?It’s yours.’

She regarded him suspiciously, slowly walking towards him.‘Whatever game you’re playing, it won’t work.You can’t defeat me.

‘No, I know.’Thor shook his head, hands on his hips as he caught his breath.Behind him the palace began to glow as heat burned through it, melting the gold.‘But he can.’Thor waved his thumb behind him, just as Surtur exploded out of the palace roof, roaring, and definitely the size of a mountain, not a house as Thor had jested, his burning sword in his hand.

‘No!’Hela stumbled back in horror, not noticing Valkyrie on her feet behind her, rushing towards the Goddess as she stood in shock.

Valkyrie leapt, driving Dragonfang through Hela and pinning her to the Bifrost, Valkyrie landing on her knee and skidding as she turned to face their foe.Thor leapt in the air, bringing down his fist as he called lightning, destroying the Bifrost Hela lay upon, sending her tumbling into the water below as chaos reigned behind them.

‘Tremble before me, Asgard,’ Surtur yelled, bringing his sword around and destroying more buildings as all around him burned, ‘for I am your reckoning.’

On board the ship, Heimdall and The Warriors Three watched in horror as their city was destroyed, the sky black with soot and cloud.

Valkyrie and Thor watched as the craft ascended through the clouds, both panting, bloodied, and bruised.

‘The people are safe.’Valkyrie before turning to him, tapping him in the chest with her fist.‘That’s all that matters.’

‘We’re fulfilling the prophecy.’Thor said dejectedly as they turned as one to look at the devastation Surtur was wreaking.

‘I hate this prophecy.’She shook her head.

‘So do I, but we have no choice.’

Both were too distracted to notice Hulk climbing onto the bridge behind them, shaking his head as he tried to overcome the battle he had fought.

‘Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela, so that our people can live.’Thor continued, not realising Hulk was running towards them, his eyes fixed on Surtur.‘But we need to let him finish the job, otherwise…’

Hulk soared over their heads, yelling something that sounded like; ‘Big monster!’, and Thor’s eyebrows shot up in horror as he realised what had happened.

‘No!’He whispered staring in disbelief as Hulk delivered a resounding punch to Surtur’s face, swaying him.‘Hulk, stop, you moron!’He shouted, but Hulk continued to punch at Surtur’s crown, the fire demon pulling the small, angry creature off his face and throwing him along the Bifrost, where he rolled to a stop before Thor and Valkyrie.‘Hulk, stop!Just for once in your life, don’t smash!’Thor yelled as Hulk got to his feet.

Hulk looked at Surtur then back at Thor in disappointment.‘Big monster.’He said, as though that were explanation enough.

‘Let’s go!’Valkyrie said firmly, and he knew her well enough to listen, marching towards them like a child who was being taken home from the amusement park just as his favourite ride opened.

‘Fine.’He grumped, running towards them and gathering them up in his arms before launching himself upwards to the ship above.

 

Surtur turned and viewed his handiwork, the devastation of the golden city, blazing around him like the realm he came from, when a great, dark spike flew from the water, slamming into his chest, making him flinch with a moan.Hela rose from the water riding a legion of necrotic spikes, throwing spears and blades at Surtur as she approached him.Some he deflected, others pierced him as nothing more than a brief distraction, and he swung his sword around as Hela reached the city.

‘I am Asgard’s doom!’Surtur laughed at Hela’s efforts as she continued to attack, black shards sticking out of Surtur’s torso but not slowing him at all.

She looked up as he brought his blade down, realising what this was, what was coming, and as the weapon ran into the ground, destroying Hela and her spikes, it hit the centre of the realm, sending out a flaming shockwave that set alight the final untouched reaches, Yggdrasil burning at its heart, Surtur on one knee, driving his sword home.

Aboard the ship, behind the safety of an energy shield, Thor, Valkyrie, Hulk, Heimdall, and Korg, Miek less his exoskeleton in his arms, watched the destruction as their people gathered around them.

‘The damage is not too bad.’Korg said encouragingly.‘As long as the foundations are still strong, we can rebuild this place.It will become a haven for all peoples and aliens of the universe…’

Before Korg could finish his sentence there was a blinding flash and Asgard obliterated into rubble, taking Surtur with it.

‘Nope, those foundations are gone.Sorry.’Korg said unnecessarily.

‘What have I done?’Thor murmured, as the debris and dust that had once been their home spread across the blackness of the void.

‘You saved us from extinction.Asgard is not a place,’Heimdall replied, turning to Thor, ‘it’s a people.’

Thor looked back at the remains of his home, realising Heimdall was right.They had survived, that was what counted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! One chapter left! Let's do this!!!!!!!


	38. The End...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ship, family reunited, destinations chosen, all that jazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! This is the final chapter of my rewrite! You have no idea how happy this has made me, and how glad I am it's over! It was really hard work, but so rewarding, thanks to all your comments and the fact I got to change a few things up to fit in. I love how it has turned out!
> 
> Before you start reading, I have decided to omit the end of credits scene with The Grandmaster, because honestly I just couldn't be bothered, and it was quite nice to leave it on a cliffhanger and not on a funny note!

The ship continued on through space, and in the Captain’s Quarters, Thor uncorked a decanter of some pale spirit, pouring himself a generous measure before picking up the glass, looking up into his reflection in the mirror on the wall before him.Tentatively he touched his face, a metal eyepatch now in place, not unlike that of his father’s.He looked so different to how he had just days ago, his hair shorn, and certainly one eye down, cuts and bruises lacing his skin as a reminder of all that had happened.

Loki’s reflection appeared beside his, stopping just inside the door, and Thor turned, facing his brother, appearing spotless in his dark green armour, his cape hanging down his back.

‘It suits you.’Loki said simply.

Thor replaced his glass and picked up the lid from the decanter, toying with it in his hands as he spoke.‘You know, maybe you’re not so bad after all, brother.’

Loki nodded with a small smile.‘Maybe not.’

‘Thank you.’Thor said, tossing the lid in his hand.‘If you were here, I might even give you a hug.’he caught the lid and threw it, fully expecting it to pass through the illusion before him, but Loki raised his hand, catching the lid with a sly smirk as Thor smiled in disbelief.

‘I’m here.’

‘And now you can hug.’Sigyn pushed her way into the room, going straight to the drinks where Thor stood, and pouring two more glasses.

‘You both made it out!’Thor grinned in delight, having honestly wondered if he would ever see them again.

‘Of course we made it out.’Sigyn said before taking a hefty swig.‘You’d know that if you had been paying attention instead of cosseting yourself in here to brood.We docked ten minutes ago.’

She nearly spilled her drink as Thor grabbed her, pulling her into his arms for a tight hug as he lifted her off the ground.Loki quickly took the glass from her hand and had a drink himself, allowing her to wrap her arms around Thor, one hand against his hair.‘You didn’t think we’d let you go home without us, did you?’She murmured.

‘Home isn’t a place, it’s where your family are.’Thor replied, lowering her back to the ground, and she quickly retrieved her glass from Loki.

‘Now you two hug, or I swear I will slap the pair of you.’

Loki laughed, he adored the fire in her, and he stepped forward, opening his arms to Thor welcomingly.Thor sighed in relief, knowing they were safe, that they had all escaped with their lives, but the moment was ruined by Sigyn’s firm tone.

‘Don’t.You.Dare.’

He leant back, and Loki brought his hand around to show Thor the small knife in his hand, and he shrugged.

‘Come on, Sunbeam, you know he likes it.’Loki chuckled.

‘I do not like you stabbing me.’Thor frowned at him.

‘Well, I don’t like “Get Help”.I’ll stop doing this if you stop doing that.’

‘Deal.’Thor held his hand out for the customary Midgardian handshake, but instead Loki gripped his forearm, more a brothers in arms hold.

‘Deal.’Loki agreed.

‘Finally.’Sigyn rolled her eyes and joined them.‘No more fighting, no more stupidity.You’re brothers, act like it.’

‘We’ve always acted like this.’Thor smiled down at her.

‘Don’t remind me.’She groaned.‘Now, is there anything to eat in this place?I’m starving.’

 

Not long after, Thor stepped onto the main deck, Loki and Sigyn behind him, and their people parted, creating a walkway between them leading to the Captains chair, beside which stood Hulk, Valkyrie, Heimdall, The Warriors Three, and Korg, still cradling Miek.

The people bowed their heads respectfully and Sigyn nudged Loki, who had been about to say something, but he held his tongue, not ruining the moment.

‘Your throne.’Valkyrie smiled, no hint of teasing in her voice, and Thor sat, Loki and Sigyn coming around the chair so he could see them.

Hulk patted Sigyn’s hair as she passed, and she gave him a relieved smile, slipping out of Loki’s arm to give him a brief hug.

‘Missed you, big guy.’She murmured, and he smiled down at her.

‘Hulk missed magic red girl.’He replied, and she looked up in amused surprise at his articulation.

‘So,’ Heimdall said as she returned to her rightful place, ‘King of Asgard.’Thor turned in his seat to see his people, waving slightly as they all looked at him with hope, waiting for him to lead them, and he turned back around.‘Where to?’

‘Does anyone want a lift home to their planet?Korg?Miek, what’s your home planet?’

‘Oh, Miek’s dead.’Korg said, completely deadpan.‘Yeah, I accidentally stomped on him on the bridge, I just feel, felt so guilty I’ve been carrying him around all day.’

Thor nodded, unsure what to say, looking at the Kronan holding the body of his friend under his arm, when suddenly Miek twitched, making a gurgling sound as he raised his head and looked around.

‘Oh, Miek!You’re alive!’Korg said excitedly.‘He’s alive, guys!What was your question again, bro?’

Thor turned back to the front, amused by his new friend.‘Earth it is.’He said with confidence.

 

Thor, Loki, and Sigyn stood before the large window in the Captain’s Quarters, looking out at the expanse of space before them, so many constellations but none yet familiar.Thor couldn’t wait to see his nephews, almost as much as Loki and Sigyn, especially knowing they had missed him.He had missed them greatly, and his friends on the team too.And he knew they would be glad to see Banner, even if he was still Hulk.

‘Do you really think it’s a good idea to go back to Earth?’Loki asked, his arms around Sigyn before him, his cheek rested on her hair, her arms over his, holding him close.

‘Yes, of course!People of Earth love us, we’re very popular.’Thor replied, as Sigyn chuckled.

‘Let me rephrase that.’Loki tried again, raising his head and giving Thor a serious look.‘Do you really think it’s a good idea to go back to Earth with a ship full of alien refugees, some of whom are very alien looking, and may remind them of the last time I appeared with an alien army?’

Thor thought about it for a moment.‘Probably not, to be honest.’

‘Once the team know the story, they’ll be welcome.’Sigyn added.‘And we all know that since the Sokovia Accords were shut down for breaking however many rules of the Geneva Convention, the government tend to trust our word and judgement.’

‘All the same…’Loki began, but Thor interrupted him.

‘I wouldn’t worry, brother.I feel like everything’s going to workout fine.’

They all looked out of the window again, hoping Thor was right, just as a dark shadow descended over the ship, and their heads all raised in tandem, spotting a giant warship descending over them, Loki’s arms tightening around his wife protectively.

‘You and your big mouth.’Sigyn muttered, just as alarms began to sound from the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I'm done! I just wanted to say a few things before I disappear into the sunset, needing to finish the fourth part of this series, Space Invaders, before Infinity War comes out preferably. I'm not convinced it is feasible but it's worth a shot! It is set before Ragnarok, before Thor goes off to find himself, and involves The Guardians of the Galaxy! Let's hope I can get there!
> 
> First off, I'm sorry The Warriors Three didn't really have bigger parts towards the end, but I struggled with so much action to get much more crammed in, at least they survived, right?
> 
> Also, I meant to put in the relevant chapter, but did anyone think that when the wormhole spat The Commodore out and Valkyrie, Thor, and Banner were all unconscious that it had overtones of Flash Gordon? Honestly all I could think of! Also, the title of this chapter is a homage to the very same, as that was how the movie ended, with Ming picking up the ring and laughing, the end having a question mark on it!
> 
> If I think of anything else, there's bound to be something, I'll add it on after this, but for now, thanks for reading, commenting, sharing, whatever, I just hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I have!
> 
> Okay, maybe I'll just add in a shameless plug! Head over to your local Amazon, type in Andromeda Newton. You should get a series of four novels, by Lisa M Hawkins. THAT'S ME!!!! This is my urban fantasy series, and I have to do all my own promotions, and have no budget for advertising, it's all word of mouth, so if you fancy checking out something new, please give it a look!


End file.
